


Sanctified

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Little Lamb - AU's and Prompts [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Cults, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Far Cry 5 OC, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little Lamb AU, Multi, Nayeli Lamb Series, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC deputy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Toxic Relationship, Underage Sex, Violence, deputy rook - Freeform, original oc x john seed, though she's technically legal according to Montana laws, vittoria x john seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Alternate universe within the Nayeli Lamb series:Nayeli Lamb's life is turned upside down when tragedy strikes and leaves her without a home or family. Unbeknownst to her, the orchestrators behind the tragedy are none other than Hope County's newest residents, The Project at Eden's Gate. Weaving their web of deceit, the Seed's procure the young Lamb as a part of their ever-growing family, promising her a forever home. Nayeli is at first overjoyed with her new life but quickly learns that all is not as it seems. As the months turn to years, things start to escalate both within and outside the Cult as the body count in Hope County begins to rise and things seem to descend into chaos. Nayeli learns quickly that it's in her best interest to keep her friends close and her enemies closer if she wants any chance of surviving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> So quick disclaimer, if you are new to the Nayeli Lamb series please, PLEASE, I suggest that you read "Little Lamb" first before beginning this. This story essentially picks up in the middle of Little Lamb Ch.4 and is considered to take place in an alternate universe. This is essentially what would happen if Nayeli did end up joining the cult instead of going on to become the deputy rook that we know and love. Also, by reading Little Lamb, it will fill in all the gaps that are not directly addressed in these first few chapters. 
> 
> Second disclaimer, updates are going to be really sporadic. I'm in the middle of fall semester and though work is slowing down, I am very very busy so please have patience with me. I'm not entirely sure how long this fic is going to be so I do suggest bookmarking or turning on your notifications for updates. As far I know, I plan on updating this every week and a half, either on Sundays or Wednesdays.
> 
> THIRD DISCLAIMER: I'm warning you guys right now, this does not have a happy ending and there are going to be some very uncomfortable elements which I have listed in the tags section. So, if that's something that will bother you, probably best to just stick to the original 4 parts of this series. I know for me personally, I always like a happy ending, but I felt that in this case, it just did not fit with the story elements that I'm going for.
> 
> Now that I've bored you guys to death, please enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback in the comments!

CAST:

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Lady Gaga as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/YdPXhpF)


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed and Sokanon’s sobbing had finally stopped. Nayeli had tried drowning the sound out with her walk-man CD player but she ended up eavesdropping a bit. Her mother had first spoken to Nayeli’s father, who berated her with “I told you so”, and then Sheriff Whitehorse, she assumed, just by how gentle her voice was compared to when she was speaking to her ex.  
Nayeli laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Numbness overflowed from her body. Her father was flying out tomorrow morning to come to collect her and her stuff. Not that she had anything aside from her cd player, bed, and clothes.  
  
_And this._  
Nayeli’s fingers ran gently over the gun Jacob had given her, memorizing every nook and detail. It was empty, having taken out the bullets to ensure no accident, but holding it gave her a sense of control. Something she felt was completely lost now.  
She glanced at the alarm clock laying on the floor beside her mattress. 9:03pm. The bonfire was probably underway as she laid there, wallowing in her self-pity. This would be one of her last opportunities to see Pratt before she left. Go figure. She finds a boy she actually likes, who likes her back, and the universe is sending her packing to Los Angeles, California by the end of tomorrow.  
Nayeli sat up in her bed, her mind made up. As much as she wanted to go to the bonfire and tell Pratt everything, she knew in her heart what she had to do.

_If this really is my last night, I should spend it with mom._

She set the gun down on the floor as she stood. Still in her night clothes, with her untamable hair flowing out from behind, she quietly exited her room and entered her mother’s. She was passed out, still clothed in her uniform from the diner, phone in hand. Nayeli stood over her, taking her image in. She wished she could give her mother the world on a silver platter. The day she married Nayeli’s father, her own family disowned her. She worked so hard to open up her own business, to have a sense of self-worth and provide for her family. And now that was going down the drain too. Add on her brother, Takoda’s death, the divorce and now losing the job at the diner, well, that was enough to make someone go insane. But here she was. Still standing, figuratively.

Nayeli attempted to soundlessly lay on the bed beside her mother, but the immediate shift in the mattress caused Sokanon to squirm and then sit up. When she realized it was Nayeli she became wide awake.

“Nayeli, what’s wrong?” she spoke as a concerned mother would.

 _What isn’t wrong_ the little lamb chided inside her head. A sudden pang of guilt hit her, knowing that her mother had no blame in this situation. It was all circumstantial. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay here tonight with you?”

Sokanon gave her daughter an approving smile, “Of course cub.”

Nayeli scooted herself next to her mother, her head resting upon the gap the existed between her mother’s chest and her underarm as her left arm came to rest across her mother’s abdomen in an embrace. Sokanon rested a hand on Nayei’s head, gently stroking her hair. They sat in silence for so long that Nayeli had assumed her mother had fell right back asleep. Sokanon’s soft voice however proved otherwise, piercing the dead silence.

“You don’t have to be afraid about leaving Nayeli. I will always be with you no matter what.”

Nayeli peeked her head up catching her mother glancing down at her.

“Maybe when you come up to visit, we can take that road trip we used to talk about when you were little.” 

Nayeli smiled kindly, holding back her tears as her voice cracked in response.

“Promise?”

Sokanon held Nayeli closer to her, the mother bear and her cub inseparable at this point.

“I promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokanon was sound asleep, something Nayeli was still struggling to do. She had been lying awake for almost forty minutes before finally, it became too much.

 _Maybe my walk-man would help._

Careful not to disturb her mother, she stepped quietly towards the bedroom door. She had left the light in her room on, illuminating part of the hallway as she re-entered. It was a quick one two three steps to her bed, snatching up her walk-man without a second thought.

Her sight was set downward as she fiddled with the music player when the unsettling feeling of someone watching her overwhelmed her senses. Turning her gaze up, she froze.

Someone-a man was just standing right outside her doorway. The shadows from the hallway obscured his face in combination with what she could tell to be a red ski mask. 

She didn’t wait for him to make a move to scream, she just let it all out.

“Mom!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the attempted “robbery” unfolded inside the house, a stoic figure watched from the cover of darkness, his white truck just out of view from the main road. He could see the silhouette of one Nayeli Lamb from her bedroom window, bending down for something before rising back up.

That’s when he heard the screaming. 

Jacob exhaled slowly as he turned his attention back to sharpening his knife. So long as John’s goon stuck to his instructions, this would be over in a few seconds. 

Make it look like an attempted robbery. Kill the mother. Attempt to take the girl but end up getting wounded by her instead. The police would come to collect him, he’d fess up that it was a robbery gone wrong. Done. Nayeli would be up for grabs for the Project

With her as one of the main faces of the Project, a face of familiarity to the people of Hope County, it would entice people to join, or at least give the Project easier access to what they needed.

Work had already been started on the bunkers after all; now they just needed bodies to fill them. 

The sound of a gunshot drew Jacob’s attention back to Nayeli’s window. That had to be the bullet meant for Nayeli’s mother as the gun he provided her would not have been that loud.

He could not help but feel guilty as he imagined the chaos unfolding in the upstairs of the hunting shop. In the short time that he knew Nayeli, he had become partial to the little lamb. Her stories of never really belonging anywhere, and losing her brother resonated within him. There was more to it as well of course. While shy, she seemed comfortable in his presence, something that he was not accustomed to in the general public. Whether that was the sole reason was left to be seen. 

He peered at the clock on the dashboard. He estimated it would take about ten minutes for the sheriff’s department to show after the initial gunshot and that was only if the closest neighbors heard it, to begin with, or if Nayeli somehow managed to call them first. As he started the engine of his truck to return to the compound and await the aftermath, he heard the second gunshot. Only the sound of it was not from the one that he had given her. A third shot went off, and then a fourth. He stopped counting after the fourth as his blood suddenly began to boil.

 _That fucking imbecile_ -

Jacob slammed his foot into the gas pedal, speeding across the main road stopping abruptly in front of Nayeli’s house. Drawing his handgun, he kicked down the front door to the main floor of the Lamb household/hunting store. 

He did not pause for one moment as he ascended the stairs to the residential suites. He could hear a commotion coming from down the hall. Peering down, he watched as John’s goon came stumbling out of the bedroom that he assumed to be Nayeli’s. He was holding his abdomen, blood seeping through his fingers.

The moment he saw Jacob standing at the end of the hall, a look of panic spread across his face.

“Jacob- I-it was an accident. She was fighting me for the gun.”

The soldier’s mind was running a thousand scenarios through his mind as to what the hell happened. With an inscrutable expression, he approached the young man.

“Hey, don’t worry son. Just give me the gun. We’ll figure something out.”

The man was shaking, but he nodded in compliance, handing the gun over to Jacob. Acting immediately, Jacob turned the gun on the man, shooting him down. The man’s body made a loud thump noise as he fell to the hardwood floor, his head ricocheting up and then slumping back down. Jacob quickly wiped the gun down, removing his fingerprints and placed the gun back into the man’s grip. As he did so, he glanced at the door parallel to Nayeli’s. 

Sokanon’s body lay sprawled out on the floor. By the looks of it, she was shot as soon as she opened the bedroom door. Groaning from Nayeli’s room drew his full attention. Hurriedly, he entered, his worst fear coming to fruition. Nayeli was slumped up against a wall, her top bloodied with an obvious bullet wound through her upper-right chest, close to her shoulder. She was still conscious though, which was a good sign. “Nayeli-”

The teenager struggled to lift her head. Her eyes were drooping and her breathing heavy. “Jacob.”

She began to cry as he ripped off a piece of his jacket, applying pressure to her wound. One look around the room, he realized why things went awry: she never got the chance to load her gun, let alone use it. “Jacob-my mom- where’s, where’s my mom…”

Jacob could not answer her. At least not right away. Police sirens filled the outside air, the lights from the vehicles illuminating her bedroom. He could not be sure as to the extent of her injury and from the sound of the steps coming up the stairs, he would not know until after they got her to a hospital. “Be still, you’re going to be okay.”

Nayeli’s eyelids struggled to stay open as her head slumped down. Jacob clenched his teeth so tight that he felt like he was going to dislocate his own jaw at any moment. Whether Nayeli made it through the night would weigh on not only his head but John’s as well. Already he could feel Joseph’s eyes piercing his in disappointment. One thing was for sure. As he heard the footsteps of the sheriff’s department pause at the sight of him with young Nayeli, he knew: it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes to see Nayeli following the aftermath of the botched "robbery". With her life torn asunder, Nayeli fears for her future. The soldier provides the little lamb a tantalizing suggestion of where her new home could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would be updating every other week and a half (tentatively) but I'm going to be quite busy these next two days so I'm posting Ch. 2 a wee bit early. Depending on how many chapters I can get done by the end of the month, updates should be more frequent :) be sure to bookmark for updates!

It was after midnight when Whitehorse finally released Jacob from questioning at the Sheriff’s department. He could not deny that his presence at the Lamb residence was suspicious, but the police could find little evidence to actually charge him with anything. As far as his alibi went, he was driving by when he noticed the Lamb residence door had been kicked in, and the sounds of gunshots drew his attention. That’s when he stumbled upon a dead Sokanon and an injured Nayeli. As far as they could tell, he had no other reason for being there other than trying to be a “good samaritan” attempting to help fend off a would-be robber.

He could tell this frustrated the already distraught Sheriff. While the exact conditions of his relationship with the Lamb family were unclear, Jacob could see clearly that Whitehorse was very close to them. That closeness could cause a problem, but it was too soon to tell. At this moment he was more concerned about what Joseph and John had to say as he approached an all far too familiar black SUV, as well as the bombshell Whitehorse had dropped on him after the questioning had come to an end.

The other two Seed brothers were in the same spots as before when they had first orchestrated the plan to kill off Sokanon, leaving Nayeli for the taking: Joseph was in the back to the left, while John sat in the passenger seat as a member of Eden’s Gate sat in the driver’s seat. As soon as Jacob sat down, he simply crossed his arms, huffing as the vehicle proceeded forward. “This is your fault.”

He spoke directly to John. The youngest brother turned immediately in his seat, his face already red from being called out. “How exactly is this situation my fault? As far as I can tell, the plan went according to plan.” 

“Your goon couldn’t handle an eighteen-year-old girl, and now she’s lying in a hospital bed unconscious waiting for her _father_ to arrive later today.”

Joseph’s head perked up curiously and concerned at the same time. John acted on Joseph’s behalf, questioning Jacob. “What do you mean her father? There was no father in this picture.”

“Not that we knew of.” Joseph interrupted.

Both Jacob and John looked to their brother whose eyes were concentrated on the passing scenery of silhouette trees. 

_That’s it then_ , Jacob thought to himself. _All of this for nothing._. He could not help but struggle with his over growing sentiment towards the little lamb. Whether or not she woke up from her deep sleep, she was gone either way. As if sensing his brother’s distraught, Joseph reached out, placing a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Fear not my brothers. All is not lost.”

Jacob was half tempted to shrug Joseph’s hand off but he was interested in what more he had to say. “The girl shall be one with our family. I have seen it. All we need is patience, and a little _faith_ ”.

Sometimes Jacob questioned the validity of Joseph’s so-called “visions”. The result of psychosis or trauma, or perhaps it was the real shebang. Not that it mattered. All Jacob cared about at this moment was carrying out Joseph’s will, protecting the Project, and getting to the hospital as soon as possible to check on a certain little lamb.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:37a - Two Days Later

The hospital staff could not help but stare at the red-headed man as he nonchalantly trodded down the sterile white hallway with flowers in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other. He had more than his fair share of hospital visits and this was by far the smallest one he has ever encountered, but at least it made finding his target a little easier.

He paused at the doorway; the door itself was open just a smidge. He could hear a male voice, or “boy” to be exact. Grunting in annoyance he swung the door open, his suspicions confirmed. Bedside Nayeli, who appeared to be asleep, sat the teenage boy she had shared a kiss with two days prior. Jacob didn’t bother trying to recall his name. He just knew him as the boy with the shaggy hair and mouse-like face. The boy stood, almost defensively as Jacob proceeded into the room. The boy's eyes narrowed as he addressed the older man.

“What are you doing here?”

Jacob stared right through the boy's show of dominance and raised the gifts in his hand, like an _What does it look like_ gesture. The boy began to run his mouth about something but Jacob simply tuned him out, his attention being drawn to the movement from Nayeli’s bed. The mousy looking boy followed his gaze, Nayeli now garnering his undivided attention as she attempted to sit up.

“Hey hey, careful.” the boy insisted.

Nayeli struggled to sit up even with the boy’s help which prompted Jacob to set his gifts aside and assist. Almost repulsed by his appearance, the boy backed away as Jacob tucked his hands gently under Nayeli, pulling her up to a sitting position. The girl’s eyes were still droopy from whatever medicine they had her on but as she caught a glimpse of the scarred arms and green camo, her eyes widened just a smidge. “Jacob?”

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he looked to the boy whose presence continued to test his patience with every second. “Could you give us a moment?” 

The boy scoffed, “Like hell, she barely knows you, no way-”

“Pratt.” Nayeli spoke up, surprisingly coherent. 

_Ah, Pratt, that was the name._

Jacob watched in silence as Nayeli asked _Pratt_ to give her a few moments alone with him. With a satisfied smirk, he watched as the boy begrudgingly left the room. Jacob took hold of the presents he brought as he took up the now unoccupied seat beside Nayeli. Her face and eyes had a faint red tint to it, evidence of crying prior to him arriving here. 

“I brought you some gifts.” Jacob held out the flowers first; dimples formed in her cheeks as the corners of her lips rose. 

She took the flowers sniffing them. “Jacob, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t. It was all this guy’s idea.” he jested as he held out the bear next. Nayeli let out a squeal as she took the bear into her hands, clutching it to her chest.

“You got me a stuffed cheeseburger? These are so hard to find.” She continued to hold it close, as Jacob tried to contain his smile. Seeing her geek out over a stuffed teddy bear reminded him of when he’d sneak home candy bars he had stolen from the local gas station for his brothers back home in Rome, Georgia. John, despite being a complete ass nowadays would squeal the same way that Nayeli did now. Even the ever serious Joseph cracked an enthusiastic grin at being able to chow down on a baby-ruth bar. 

The moment of joy for Nayeli seemed fleeting though; her reality setting back in as she stroked the top of the bears head, her next few words caught him off guard. “Are you here to give your pity to the poor orphan?”

His face remained stoic for the most part though he could not help but scrunch his brows in confusion. He had to form his response carefully. From their long talks during the various times he’d come to visit her at her mother’s hunting supply store, he knew that her father was, in her words, _an asshat_ who had deserted the family following her brother Takoda’s death a few years back. The fact that Sheriff Whitehorse had mentioned her father as alive and well contradicted her statement. “No, I’m not.” he simply replied, eager to hear what had changed between the night at the police station and this very moment.

Nayeli continued to stare down at the bear like it was the only thing keeping her sane at this very moment. The only thing that was stable in her life. “My dad was on his way from the airport in Missoula to here. He had already planned on flying in any way but that’s another story.”

She finally set the bear down as she suddenly placed her face into her palms, a loud heaving noise escaping from her lips. It was almost impossible to understand her wails as she tried to speak through her hands, but he finally made it out.

_There was an accident on the highway._

Jacob leaned back in his chair, the gears in his head turning. If there was anyone whose specialty was making disasters or tragedies seem like accidents, it was his shit eating-grin brother John. He was not sure how to process this information as he watched Nayeli continue to heave. 

He stood and sat beside her on the bed. The moment his body came to a relaxed state, Nayeli lowered her hands, reaching out without a word and taking his hand into her own. This whole situation was just full of surprises: he had half-expected her to jerk her hands back as soon as she felt the raised edges of his scars and the calloused texture of his palm. But she didn’t. In fact, she held his hand tighter than anyone ever had.

“Sheriff Whitehorse called me to let me know a few hours ago. And according to Pratt, a girl we went to school with was found dead at the bonfire I was supposed to go to.” Nayeli sighed, using her other hand to wipe away the excess mucus that began to drip towards her upper-lip. “My mother always said death comes in threes, I just-poor Rachel...”

When she paused, Jacob couldn’t help but reach his other hand out, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. This gesture garnered a softened gaze from the girl; the two fixated their sights on one another before Nayeli seemingly cleared her throat.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do. My house and the store are going to be repossessed, I have no parents, no job at the Sheriff’s office now that I have a torn tendon…”

She continued to ramble and as she did, her words become more and more incoherent as the tears began to make their presence known once more. She was in so much pain; both physically and mentally. Jacob felt troubled, to say the least. His growing interest, this unexplainable compassion towards her, made him hesitate to speak the words that escaped his lips without warning. “You know Joseph’s offer still stands; you can join us at the Project.” he proposed.

Nayeli gave him a quizzical look, one corner of her lip lifting up slightly as she tried to formulate a response. “That’s very kind Jacob, but-I’m not really that religious. I mean, not organized religion anyway. Like I told Joseph, I honestly have no idea what the Project is about.”

He was charismatic but nowhere to the level that John and Joseph were. But he knew Nayeli could care less about frivolous words. She was like him; so long as she had her basic necessities, she was content. 

“There’s free shelter, free food...you would not have to worry about money. Everything will be provided for you until you can get back on your feet.”

He could see by the look on her face she was mulling the idea over. Honestly, what alternatives did she have? She was an adult in the eyes of the state, she had been since she was sixteen. There would be no foster care or social worker coming to her rescue. The bank would come to seize her mother’s property, she’d be unable to find a job during her recovery. Officially, her entire family was gone. She was all alone.  
“I-I’ll consider it. But you have to promise if I do that you’ll keep your brother John away from me.” 

Nayeli let go of Jacob’s hand to wipe her eyes down, once more clutching onto the Cheeseburger bear. “He screwed my mother over. For all I know, if he hadn’t fired her, none of this would have happened.”

Jacob nodded in compliance, “Consider it a deal.”

He stood up from the bed. There was an urge to kiss her on top of her head, a sign of reassurance that she was going to be okay, but he brushed the urge aside. “I’ll come for you when you’re ready little lamb.” With that, he left her alone in the hospital room. Her new life would begin soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally released from the hospital, Nayeli informs Whitehorse on her decision to join Eden's Gate. Whitehorse questions her decision. Upon her arrival to her new home, Nayeli is introduced to another member of the Project's family.

After six agonizing weeks in the hospital, Nayeli was able to taste the freedom that was the open air of Hope County. Her shoulder was still painfully sore from where she had been shot, the bullet severing one of her tendons. At the urge of Whitehorse, they kept her in the hospital longer than they actually needed to. Nayeli knew it had to do with the fact that she had lost both her parents in a matter of twenty-four hours; the simplest explanation was superstition. Imagine if something did happen to her? The entire Lamb name would be nothing more but a tragic story that Hope Count residents would talk about for a few months before forgetting they had ever existed. 

_I intend to survive_ , she coaxed herself as she entered Whitehorse’s patrol vehicle with his assistance. He reached over her to put her seatbelt on, the result of her arm being stuck in a sling for the time being. The poor man looked as if he had not had one ounce of sleep in weeks. It did not help that as soon as he got into the driver’s seat, she unloaded onto him her plans to go stay with Joseph and his commune for a while.

“No-absolutely not Nayeli.” he vocalized with some more colorful language following. “They are strangers to this town. They seem harmless now but something just seems off ‘bout them.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard. Or read at least. Look-”

One handedly, Nayeli fished through her backpack pulling one of many newspapers she had collected during her stay to try and keep herself entertained. Nothing exciting ever happened here, so of course, it was front-page news everytime the Seed’s or Eden’s Gate did anything. “Father Joseph has been helping out with the homeless situation, Jacob has opened up a camp for troubled youth, John-” _Ugh, even his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth_ , “-John has petitioned that a new recreation area be opened near the Henbane River, a trail of some sorts-”

“Nayeli-sweetie, I know you’ve been through a lot, but I think we outta take some time to seek out alternatives.”

Nayeli sighed exasperated, “You don’t think I’ve tried? I sat in that hospital room for hours Earl, lost inside my own head. I have no other options.”

She could tell by how scrunched up his face looked that he was simply not going to let the matter be. “We’ll figure something out. You can stay with me. I may not be as cool as your friends but I do make some pretty good meatloaf.” he spoke sympathetically. 

“Sheriff, I can’t do that to you.” Nayeli retorted. “I would just be a financial burden, and you have enough on your plate already.” She outstretched her left hand, placing it on his shoulder. You didn’t need to be a psychic to know that he was absolutely torn up about Sokanon’s death. And how here he was, struggling to hold onto the last fragment he had of her.

“You are just as stubborn as your mother.” he sighed, though this time, there was a faint hint of a smile as he reflected on the fireball that was Nayeli’s mother. 

“I can’t lie and say that I’m one hundred percent okay with this...but you’re an adult now, so I will respect your choice.” he expressed just as they pulled up to her house. “But you’ll stay with me tonight, just to get your footing. Then in the mornin’ we’ll drop you off.”

Nayeli nodded, glancing up through the windshield. She had been perfectly fine the whole car ride here until she set her eyes upon the now empty house. All that was left were memories and ghosts. That night replayed in her head like a broken VHS tape. Bits and pieces were thrown together; everything had happened so fast, she wasn’t even sure if it had happened at all, maybe it was just a bad dream. Maybe her mother was waiting inside for her to come in for dinner. A large pizza sitting on the dining room table. Extra cheese of course. They could never order pizza without extra cheese.

“Kid?” The Sheriff’s voice broke her out of her trance, her eyes wide like a frightened doe.

“You don’t have to go in. I’ll run up and grab your stuff if you want.” he insisted to spare her the pain of walking through the empty house. Nayeli nodded. It was not like she had much to begin with. As the Sheriff exited the car, she pondered what life would be like now. What her friends would think. She had not talked to Pratt since she had mentioned to him her intentions of going with Eden’s Gate. He was none too pleased, telling her she was being irrational. Just as she did with Whitehorse, she snipped at him, telling him she had six-weeks to mull it over. Whitehorse was already exiting the house with her bag of clothes and her infamous walk-man in hand. As he loaded up the vehicle, she leaned back into her chair, wondering what tomorrow would behold.

 _It can’t be that bad,_ she mused. Only time would tell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli had known that the Seed’s had bought a large amount of land to house their congregation, but she had no idea just how large it actually appeared in person. There were what appeared to be rows of bunkhouses sort of spread out. A small town in of itself. There were so many diverse individuals here she was pleasantly surprised. Many of them tended to whatever it was they were doing, be it planting flowers or performing maintenance on the various structures. Those who did watch as the patrol car rolled up the dirt road did so with innocent curiosity. Nayeli noticed that at the end of bunkhouses sat a little white chapel.

As the cruiser pulled up to the chapel, the doors began to open, like they had been expecting these two particular guests. Joseph stepped out of the church, wearing his usual garb save for his outer button up jacket. As always, his yellow aviators were the first thing that Nayeli’s eyes were drawn to. He approached the car, opening Nayeli’s door for her as the Sheriff worked on gathering her belongings.

“I scarcely believe my eyes. When Jacob told me you were considering joining us I did not believe. I see now that I was blind.” Joseph spoke with a jovial tone as he tenderly embraced Nayeli in a hug, making sure not to cause her any further pain due to her shoulder. Nayeli, awkward as ever, patted his back in return.

“Uh-I mean, thank you for the warm welcome.” she sputtered.

As Joseph pulled back, two figures approached from behind him. Sickeningly enough, one of them was John, whose catlike gaze already locked onto her. “So lovely to see you again Nayeli.” he cocked his head, speaking with a toothful grin. The other was a woman, roughly the same age as John. Middle twenties or something. She had brown hair with an almost copper tint towards the edges. She was untraditionally handsome, her eyes large and her romanesque nose being the primary features of her face. Despite being older than Nayeli, she was relatively short, maybe an inch or two taller than the young Lamb.

Unlike John’s eerie smile, she was positively beaming “Oh how exciting!” she trotted almost in a skip-like fashion towards Nayeli, taking Nayeli’s only available hand into her own.

“It’s so good to have a new face around here. I am Vittoria, though everyone calls me Vee for short.” 

_At least she seems friendly_ Nayeli mused as she awkwardly shook her hand. “Nayeli Lamb. Nice to meet you.” she smiled.

Earl appeared beside her, he and Joseph locking eyes. The tension was palatable, Sheriff’s obvious discomfort towards this whole situation shining through. “I’ll be checking in on her at least once a week or so.” he stated. He wasn’t giving Joseph the option to say otherwise.

“If you deem it, necessary Sheriff, though I assure you, we will take the utmost care of Miss. Lamb.”

The Sheriff did not respond, instead, he looked to Nayeli, his eyes saying all they needed to say. _Last chance to change your mind._ Hesitant to see him go, Nayeli took in a deep breath, nodding in confirmation of her choice. She was staying. With regretful eyes, Earl leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“You call me if you need anything, you hear?” he murmured.

“I’ll be okay Sheriff. But, we’ll keep in touch. Obviously.” 

Nayeli watched with tearful eyes as the Sheriff approached his vehicle, bringing the engine to life before beginning down the dirt path and turning onto the main road, disappearing from sight. She turned back to the trio whose eyes seemed glued to her. Glancing about, she noticed one particular member missing.

“Is Jacob here?” she requested.

“He and one of our other congregation members had some duties to tend to.” Joseph responded. “But he’ll be back shortly. In the meantime, please allow Vittoria to show you where you’ll be staying. Once you’re settled in, I hope that you’ll join us for our family dinner tomorrow evening after the sermon. A little welcoming gathering so to speak.”

“Yeah, I would love to.” After she responded, she could feel the warmth of Vee’s hand grasping hers beginning to pull her towards the direction of a white truck.

“Right this way darling.” she insisted.

“Am I not staying here with the rest of you?” Nayeli inquired.

From behind her, she heard John speak as he gathered up her belongings. “We are working on spacing issues at the moment. Or rather Jacob is. You’ll be staying with Vittoria at the Grandview Hotel in the meantime.”

Nayeli glanced over her shoulder as she approached the passenger side door, “Let me guess, you bought out the hotel’s owners.” she spoke with a sneer. John placed her stuff in the back seat before approaching her, closer than she would have liked.

He smelt of overpriced cologne, and she could determine that he had to have had at least used half a gallon of hair gel to hold his hair in place the way it was. “If that’s not suitable for you, you are always welcome to stay with me at my ranch, sweetheart.”

“Oh John, leave the poor girl alone will you?” Vee snapped as she started up the truck.

Nayeli’s face turned crimson as she quickly opened the passenger door and hopped into the truck. As the two women drove off, Nayeli watched from the side-view mirror as John waved goodbye to them. He was definitely annoying as all hell but he seemed all talk and no bite at best. She’d still never forgive him for firing her mother, forcing her father to fly out here in the first place to come get her. In some aspect, she felt like he was responsible for everything that happened, though she knew she was being unreasonable. 

It was all just bad luck. This was her chance to start anew. Fresh faces, a new home, things were looking up for her. Nayeli sat back in her chair, her window down, the wind blowing through her hair as she took in the countryside that she had known all her life. She looked over at Vee, already having taken a liking to her. Vee’s hair whipped around much like hers as she smiled back at the Lamb before focusing back on the road.

Earl and Staci had made it seem like that the moment she decided to join the Project that her life was over. At this point, she had no mother, no father, no brother, what was the worse that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've pretty much steamrolled through chapters 3-6, and I'm thinking if I get through 7 by the end of this week, I'll start posting these as soon as I finish the following chapter (so in this case once I finish 7's draft, I'll be posting ch. 4, etc etc.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vittoria escorts Nayeli to her new living quarters. Nayeli learns a bit about Vittoria's history and how she came to Eden's Gate. A confrontation with Staci cements Nayeli's belief that she made the right decision coming to Eden's Gate. Vittoria sees Nayeli as a way to ensure her place as the Project's new Sister Faith, as well as a possible replacement for her sister.

_A few hours later._

The Grandview was the closest thing to a five-star hotel that anyone would find in Hope County, and that was not saying much. On the positive note, at least they weren’t staying at the King’s Hot Springs Hotel; Nayeli had heard more than enough ghost stories from her brother and his friends about that place to know she would never want to step foot inside it. 

As they pulled up to the hotel though, Nayeli couldn’t help but be captivated by the sights of the mountain range behind it. For someone who spent her entire life here, she really never took the time to explore her surroundings. Vittoria helped her unload her stuff, taking it up to one of the rooms. They passed by what appeared to be other Eden’s Gate goers, some of the faces she recognized from around town. 

They climbed three flights of stairs before finally reaching Nayeli’s new residence for the time being. The room was quaint and just a smidge larger than her original bedroom. She stood in the doorway as Vittoria set her stuff down on the bed, taking the room in. When she noticed Nayeli standing motionless by the door, she looked up at her quizzically. “Everything alright darling?”

Nayeli nodded, “Yeah I just, it feels a bit weird. Aside from the hospital, I don’t think I’ve ever slept away from my own bed.” 

Vittoria sat on the mattress, motioning for Nayeli to come sit beside her. Nayeli hung back for a second; after all, she had just met this woman maybe less than two hours ago. _She seems nice enough though,_ she convinced herself. Nayeli approached the bed, Vittoria immediately wrapping and arm around her shoulders, sort of in a sisterly way, but making sure not to cause any distress to her injury. “I know this all must be a rough transition for you love. But I promise, you will fit in just fine.”

Vittoria sort of shook her reassuringly, to which Nayeli could not refrain from smiling. Seeking to break down Nayeli’s walls, Vittoria picked up the walkman from beside them, “I take it you are a fan of music?” she mused.

“Oh definitely,” Nayeli beamed. “I listen to a lot of late forties, early fifties music but I’ve recently branched out to the seventies.” 

Vittoria giggled, her expression genuinely surprised, “Really? I would have never thought someone your age would ever listen to anything that was more than a decade old.” Vittoria leaned back onto her side on the bed, her hand and elbow propping her head up. “I guess you should know that you are looking at the future _rockstar_ of Eden’s Gate.”

Nayeli turned her torso just slightly so she could face Vittoria as she spoke, “Rockstar? Are you a musician?”

Vittoria shrugged nonchalantly but her smirk gave away her self-satisfaction, “Not quite; I used to do cover renditions of other musicians songs back in Tennessee for a local radio station, kind of a local celebrity.” She then gestured to her face, a “My father always did tell me that I had the face for radio.” Nayeli cocked her head at Vittoria’s statement, registering what she meant. An uncomfortable silence befell them as Nayeli sat trying to formulate a response but luckily Vee took the liberty of filling in the silence, albeit in a more cheerful tone, “When The Father found me, I was ready to just give it all up. But he told me that my voice would bring others to our family and so here we are now.”

Vittoria suddenly moved with a swiftness, sitting up and bouncing off the bed. “I’m sure you’d like some time to get yourself settled. I will be down the hall if you need anything.” Before Nayeli could respond, Vittoria had already walked out of the room. Nayeli glanced around the room once more before scooping up her walkman player and lying down on the bed. Vittoria seemed charming enough, a bit eccentric but charming. Nayeli just could not shake the fish out of water feeling that she had regarding the whole situation. But where else was she to go? 

She could not burden Whitehorse with her presence, knowing the man could barely afford to keep himself afloat, and she did not exactly have the closest friend group considering she missed ninety-percent of her classes to begin with and spent the entirety of her life inside of her mother’s shop. Aside from her rough beginnings with John, the Project seemed like the best place to be right now for a newly orphaned, and homeless individual. _Still-_

Nayeli reached into her back pocket, digging out her the dinosaur that she called a cell phone. One quick glance and already she had two text messages from Whitehorse, each one telling her she could still change her mind, in different worded variations of course. Not one text from Pratt though.

Nayeli sighing, tried one-handedly to text him: _**Pratt, idk why ur so upset about this plz txt me back** _. As she hit send, she laid back onto the bed. The last six weeks had been hell, and lying there, she felt every ounce of exhaustion suddenly overwhelm her as well as the knowledge that she would never see her mother again. Her eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling as she lies there silently, allowing the tears to stream down the sides of her cheeks and proceeding to fall into the strands of her hair. It did not take long for her to fall asleep. She could deal with reality in the morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days later_

Vittoria roused Nayeli from her bed early that morning. _So much to do_ she exclaimed, dragging a somnolent Nayeli down the stairs to breakfast. Here they did a meet and greet with the others, Nayeli learning their stories of why they first decided to call Eden’s Gate their home. Some of them were Hope County residents, other’s had been with Joseph before coming here. Some had nowhere else to go just like herself, others just needed a change in their lives. They spoke highly of Joseph, his sermons and his siblings, each one having their own strengths. There was the prominent presence as she listened to each and everyone’s story that everyone here, Vittoria included, were enraptured by Joseph, or as they lovingly called him, The Father. The fact that one man could inspire such a level of admiration was both to be commended and a bit creepy.

It was not long after breakfast that Vittoria invited Nayeli to hike with her along the lakefront. The two girls clamored away, well, mostly Vittoria, but Nayeli did not mind. Vee recounted her life in Memphis, her love for music, her dreams to become a singer and her families insistence on becoming a doctor. Nayeli and Vee shared similarities in terms of growing up with financial difficulties and having lost a sibling; in Vittoria’s case, her twin sister in a hit and run. It was after midday when they finally came to a stop, resting on the shoreline. Nayeli felt a sense of familiarity with Vittoria, lying there in the sand as they stared up into the sky. It reminded her of the times her mother would take her and her brother to the lake. They would always be chastised for throwing sand at one another but she also remembered how loud their laughter rang through the trees. Even now, she felt at peace. Despite only knowing Vittoria for a day, she felt a sort of kinship with her, much as she did with Jacob. Vittoria shifted in the sand as she went to sit up. 

“We should probably head back soon,” spoke Vittoria, “Joseph’s sermon will begin at five and then we’ll have dinner right after at seven-”

A motorized sound in the distance cut her off. Nayeli sat up, staring off into the distance where the nose was coming from. From down the river at the bend, three jet skis cutting around the corner. Nayeli’s heart sank as she recognized the rider closest to the shoreline. They seemed to notice her as well as they drew the jetski to a slower speed before ultimately stopping short of coming up onto the river bank.

“Staci.” she spoke, caught off guard by his presence. _Of course, you can’t text me back but you can go ride jet skis with your friends_. Nayeli stood up, inching closer to the water. Staci tried his best to keep his face free of any emotion but his eyes gave him away. He looked at Nayeli with concern, “Nay, I tried texting you yesterday but you never responded. I wanted to make sure everything went okay with, you know…” His eyes darted to Vittoria who stood about ten feet back with her arms crossed, . 

Nayeli was half tempted to push him off his jet ski as she threw her hands up, frustrated, “Are you kidding me? I’ve been texting you all week and you haven’t responded so don’t you dare play that game with me.” 

“Nayeli, I’m being one-hundred percent serious,” he tried defending himself as he stepped off his ski, wading through the water towards her. “You really think I’d just let you run off with these dirty crackhead looking hippies without a single word?”

Nayeli wasn’t sure what came over her at that moment. Maybe it was just all the pent-up frustration she had accumulated over the past six weeks, maybe she was just tired of people commenting and controlling what happened in her life. The slap happened almost in slow motion, making a loud clap sound after colliding with Staci’s cheek. He looked stunned as he raised a hand to his face, covering the red welt already forming. He was at a loss for words as Nayeli stepped back, stunned by her own action. 

“What the fuck Nayeli?” Pratt finally shouted once the shock wore over. Pratt took a step toward them, reaching his hand out to her, “Nayeli, there’s gotta be something else. You can crash at my place, I’ll talk to my parents. Or maybe Pastor Jerome can help. I just don’t trust them. Hell, John Seed fired your mother remember? You’re really gonna just let that slide?”

The mention of her mother caused Nayeli’s dominant arm to twitch, the instinct to smack him again only restrained by the fact that she was still in a sling. Before she could say something in reply, Vittoria’s hands descended upon the side’s of Nayeli’s arms, her mouth close to her ear, “Come on darling, you’re in no need of such negativity from outsiders.”

 _Vittoria is right_ Nayeli thought to herself. She could see Pratt’s lips moving but she could not hear a single thing as Vittoria pulled her away, walking back in the direction that they came from. Did he just think she was stupid? That she had not considered alternatives, that she had already spoken with Pastor Jerome who could only offer pretty words and shelter for so long. Her eyes hurt from trying to hold back tears, angry and hurt that everyone around her saw her as incompetent. Yes, the Seed’s were an odd bunch, and yes she still knew so little of their actual beliefs, other than that it held some elements of Christianity, they still seemed to have good intentions for those who have been misplaced or just need a helping hand. This was her choice, and one of the few things she had left that she could say _This was my choice_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was a perfect example of someone who could be shaped and molded with just a little touch here and there. She was young, naive, innocent. The perfect victim for others to use. Vittoria Arya Giordano knew this. She knew this all too well. She was used to others shaping her for their own desires. Her family wanted to shape her into everything her sister Victoria had been; Beautiful, intelligent, eager to please. She was the smartest person in the room at any point; but she was much like Nayeli. Quiet, sort of mousy, a sense of naivety to them. She was an easy target. Vittoria would have died for her younger twin to protect her from anyone who would have tried to hurt her.

When she died, a part of Vittoria died with her. Suddenly all of her parents aspirations for Victoria shifted to the unfavorable twin: _Grow your hair out, suck your tummy in, work your charm on the professor for that A, become a doctor, keep your legs shut, don’t be so outspoken, give your entire being to those who could care less about you._ This was her life before the Project at Eden’s Gate. Before Joseph had found her crying on the streets of Memphis, Tennessee after being booed off the stage for her “Pinnochio” nose. He took her by the hand and from that day forward she knew she was finally home. 

Having been promoted to High Priestess about two years ago, she had a lot of expectations to live up to: integrating their newly recruited members into the Project, ensuring that everyone was well off and accommodated for, spreading the word of Joseph to the youngest members and to the rest of their family through the power of her songs. She may never have the opportunity to achieve the fame she once craved, but she found something better: a family.

Below her, sitting on the ground, Nayeli rambled on about why she loved the older generations of music so much. Vittoria listened happily, feeling like she was back in her old childhood bedroom braiding Victoria’s hair as she talked on about some science project she did for class that day. Nayeli could be just the addition they needed at Eden’s Gate. The perfect embodiment of how the Project could help poor broken souls and give them salvation, how if the people of Hope County could just have a little faith they too could be a success story, just as she envisioned Nayeli to be. 

Even now, as they sat in Nayeli’s room, Vittoria on the bed with Nayeli sitting between her legs, carefully twisting her hair this way and that into a fishtail braid preparing for tonight's sermon and dinner, she could not stop thinking about just how proud Joseph would be of her for integrating Nayeli into their family. With her devotion, dedication, and work that she’s accomplished so far, she would without a doubt be dubbed as their new Sister Faith, and in the process, she would gain back a sister as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the conscious decision to update as I finish chapters because having them sit in my google docs folder gives me anxiety for some reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ plus I'm pretty on top of my school work so updating should be pretty frequent <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Seeds and Vittoria welcome Nayeli with open arms to their family, the truth behind Eden's Gate beliefs is revealed. Following the shocking revelation, Nayeli questions whether she made the right decision after all.

_Later that evening_

The melody of Vittoria’s humming filled the corridor of the church as Jacob entered. The mere sight of her made him roll his eyes; despite being one with the Project for a while now, his disdain for her with each passing day. From the beginning, he could see it in her eyes: just another groupie looking to get into Joseph’s pants and calling it her “higher purpose”. She gracefully twirled, setting the table they had set up for their weekly family dinner. They had set it up on the stage, moving the podium so it would not interfere with being able to move around. Joseph had come up with the idea of having a weekly family dinner, long before coming to Hope County when the siblings had reunited for the first time in years. Being separated as children, and seeing as their childhoods lacked any organizational, familial gatherings, this was Joseph’s way to ensure they had something of normalcy following the collapse, the idea that they would still be able to have moments like this in the new Eden as a family.

He took his place at the table, arms crossed as he hung his head low, resting his eyes as he waited for his brothers to arrive. He had been having trouble sleeping the past few weeks. He had gone a few months without any nightmares but following the incident at the Lamb resident, they came back in full force. Combined with overseeing the construction of their bunkers and he was a man running on caffeine and pure willpower alone. The sound of clanking dishes stirred him from his respite; marginally he lifted his head, shooting daggers in Vittoria’s direction. Vee, noticing the grump staring at her cocked her head, her big-toothed smile overtaking her face “Oops.”  
The disdain they held for each other was palpable; she knew he could see through her facade, that her siren’s charm would not work on him the way it did with John or Joseph. She’d never let it show but he knew, it was like an itch in the back of her mind. Always present, always lingering, but she could never fulfill the sensation of getting rid of it. Vittoria was finishing up setting the chairs when Jacob perked up in his seat. _One, two, three, four-_ “Why is there a fifth seat? Can you not count woman?”

“Oh, congratulations, the mutt can count.” she snapped back. “We are having a very special guest for dinner. Please mind your manners and put a bag over your face will you?”

Jacob was three seconds away from using one of the table knives to cut the tongue out of the witch's mouth when the church doors opened, Joseph entering and John’s silhouette behind him. There was a third individual but Joseph’s body blocked them from Jacob’s view. 

“Brother, we were disappointed to see you missed tonight’s sermon.” Joseph expressed with a hint of concern.

“Please, would you mind welcoming our newest member with open arms?” Joseph stepped to the side, John’s hands placed on the shoulder of one Nayeli Lamb. Jacob’s eyes widened for just a millisecond, “a blink and you missed it” reaction.

 _She actually...came?_ He had not seen her since his visit to her in the hospital, and even then, he had been prepared to take her regardless of whether or not she had decided to come to the Project. The fact that she had done so on her own accord- 

“Brother? Have you lost the ability to speak?” humored John as he gently pushed Nayeli forward. She looked just as any teenager would arriving in an unfamiliar place with company that she knew little about. But seeing Jacob and Vittoria seemed to reignite some of her confidence as she stood up straight, walking two paces ahead of John now as she approached the table. 

“No need, Jacob and I are pretty familiar with one another by now.” she chirped. 

Jacob’s eyes shifted across the table to Vittoria, now sitting, as she leaned on her elbows with a broad grin of delight, “Is that so?”

“Enough Vittoria, let us come together now as one.” Joseph approached Nayeli from behind, gently gesturing her to the chair beside Jacob. Nayeli took her seat as he gently pushed her in. Unsurprisingly, John took up the seat on her opposite side, his eyes glued to every part of her. Jacob huffed to himself as he tried to restrain himself from reaching over and pulling John’s lecherous eyes out of their sockets. As everyone settled in, Joseph said one of his many prayers, thanking the Voice for every possible thing you could think of under the sun. Dinner, for the most part, was a silent ordeal, a trait instilled into them by their parents. The first offense was a newspaper whack to the temple. The second, a good ole’ spanking. The third, well, at that point father knew he and Joseph were doing it just to upset him, or at least keep his focus off baby brother John. Suffice to say, third was never any fun.

“So Nayeli…” John’s velvet-like tone shattering the silence, “How do you find yourself liking it here?”

Nayeli was mid-chew, amusingly enough, as she glanced around the table, everyone pretending to be preoccupied with their dinner was also secretly waiting for her response. She gulped down, conscious stricken, “Uh...I mean, everyone has been abundantly welcoming.” She set her utensils down, seemingly trying to form her next sentence without offending anyone, “I just am still unsure exactly what it is your message is..exactly…”

John burst out in laughter, both Vittoria and Jacob looking at him disdainfully. “Vittoria hasn’t told you yet? I thought that was part of your job dear.” 

Beside John, Vittoria cleared her throat defensively, “Yes, John, let’s just shout it to the heaven’s shall we?” 

The two began to bicker like children before Joseph stood, placing both of his hands on the table, “That is enough from both of you. Have some consideration for our guest.” Both Vittoria and John settled down as Jacob unabashedly continued to eat his food. 

He took a napkin to his lips, washing down the food with water before speaking, “Cats ‘outta the bag, brother. She’ll find out sooner or later.”

Once look at Nayeli and you could see the utter confusion marked across her face. Her eyes were wide, not sure whose direction she should be looking in. With an irritated sigh, Joseph sat back down into his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose, contemplating how he would approach this situation. “I had hoped to do this cordially, but perhaps it is best to be blunt.” Forty seconds into listening to Joseph eloquently explaining the true purpose behind Eden’s Gate and Nayeli was up from her seat, dashing through the church doors in a mad panic.

Vittoria slow clapped as she addressed Jacob and John for initiating the whole situation in the first place, “Yes, that went quite well. Bravo. Truly could not have done better myself.”

Jacob rose slowly from his chair, wiping his mouth free of any remnants of food. Wordlessly, he approached the opened doors, pausing only at Josephs behest, “Jacob, where are you going?”

Without turning back, he responded, “Cell phone towers are down within a ten-mile radius, but if she manages to get to the sheriff’s department she’ll bring this down on all of our heads.”

Vittoria stood, seemingly eager to get her lights punched out by the much larger man, “You so much lay a hand on her-”

Jacob turned to Vittoria, a detached look on his face. He knew Vittoria could care less about the girl. She just did not want anyone messing with her new plaything. She was similar to John in many ways. Perhaps that was the reason having the two of them in the same room made him want to drill a hole through his own skull. “It’s my duty to protect this Project.” he retorted, “I will do whatever needs to be done.”  
He searched Joseph’s face for any rebuttal. With the slight nod of his head though, he gave his brother permission to carry-on as intended. He had a little lamb to hunt.

\----------------------------------------------

_I fucking knew this was too good to be true._

Nayeli frantically tore through the tree line, every five steps or so checking behind her to make sure she was not being followed. She wished she had put more effort into gym class because she made it about a third of a mile before hunching over, hands on her knees as she tried catching her breath. The moment Joseph began harking on about the end of the world, she thought it was just some practical joke. Like, _Haha, welcome to Eden’s Gate_. But seeing how serious everyone’s expressions were as they listened to him...even Jacob...

Shaking she reached into her back pocket, pulling out the cellular phone she was half-tempted to throw into the Henbane river by now. Still, her fingers dialed frantically, trying to dial Whitehorse’s number. The dreaded no signal beeping sent her into a panic, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

She tried dialing Pratt’s number next, only becoming more frantic as the same beeping occurred. _No signal_ Pratt must have been telling the truth about trying to get in touch with her. She was so wrapped up in escaping her horrible reality that she unwittingly found herself in a new, possibly more frightening one. The sound of leaves crunching around made her look about in a panic. 

“Who’s there?” she demanded. Not one for dramatics, Jacob stepped out from the shadows of the foliage, his expression resigned and aloof. His hands were raised to show that he was not armed, but that didn’t stop Nayeli from backing up, tripping like a fool over a fallen branch, tumbling to the ground. As he continued towards her, she struggled to scramble backwards with one arm, not quite able to get to her feet just yet.

“What is it that you planned to do little lamb?” he cocked his head. “Where is it that you planned to go? The Sheriff can’t help you. You have nothing to go back to. No one to go back to. ”

His words stung as she fought back the heated tears threatening to erupt. She fought against her own body to stand, ignoring the shooting pain that erupted in her shoulder. “Shut up.” she muttered.

“What was that?” finally expression some semblance of a smirk. 

“I said shut up.” Nayeli stomped towards him, embodying the stereotypical emotional teenager as she slammed her only functional hand against his chest repeatedly. “You don’t know me. You used me for-for I don’t even fucking know..” She continued hitting the immovable man with her fist. “Why didn’t you tell me this was some end of the fucking world cult? You let me believe I could belong here.”

It was like the word cult had set him off. He grabbed her by the wrist, easily twisting her arm behind her back, turning her whole body in the process. With her back to him, he pulled her in close. Nayeli did not struggle; she knew if she did she would simply injure herself even more than she already was. Jacob dropped her chin to her shoulder, his beard tickling the side of her face. The sensation sent goosebumps running up her arms. 

“I don’t know if my brother speaks to God. Doesn’t matter.” He loosened his grip a little, remembering that he was not handling some adult escapee but an injured teenage girl. “You are an intelligent girl Nayeli. I know you can feel it. This world isn’t meant for outcasts like us. They look at us and laugh; they don’t see us for who we are.”

After some minutes, he released her, watching as her body staggered forward. She rubbed her wrist as she turned her body toward him, keeping her eyes low. “Is this what you meant when you said something was coming? The fucking world ending, was that it?” She continued to keep her eyes lowered, not wanting to give him the gratification of seeing her cry. “Why should I trust you?” 

The soil shifted as he approached her slowly. Nayeli refused to look up at him so he got down to one knee before her. There was no avoiding his sharp blue eyes at this point. Jacob seemed like the type of person where every action he took had some sort of purpose behind it. Here he was trying to show her that he was not a threat. “You can’t.” he spoke plainly in response to her question. 

Nayeli narrowed her eyes but something in his eyes said that he had more to say so she kept her lips sealed for now. He reached out, once again grabbing the same wrist he had grabbed earlier, albeit a lot more gently. “Give the Project a chance. When the Collapse comes, you’ll need protection. I can protect you.”

The little lamb gazed curiously at him, still hurt that he had kept this information from her, but at the same time, touched by his gesture. “Why do you care what happens to me?” He had no stake in her well-being, if she spontaneously died at this moment, life for him would just go on as normal. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” he simply replied. At this point, he released her wrist, grounding his feet into the soil as he stood up straight, “Probably because I’ve yet to see you shoot a gun properly.” 

Nayeli cocked her head confused at first before she realized he was jokingly referring to their times at the gun range. She socked him in the arm, unable to contain a smirk, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Among other things.” The corner of his lips twitched, restraining his smile. He reached out his hand to her, presumably to lead her back to the church... 

Nayeli hesitated. If she took his hand, who knew what she could expect from here on out. Could she live with the fact knowing she was surrounded by people who really believed the world was going to come to an end within their foreseeable future? It was not like she had a future elsewhere. No diploma, no job, no money. _No family to go back to_. All she had was Jacob’s word. His word that they would take care of her, that she would be part of their family, that he would protect her.

Without any more doubt, she took his hand, literally placing her life into his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their friendship grows, Vittoria questions the Cult's interest in the young Nayeli Lamb. John reveals a new tool in initiating new members more easily to the Project at Eden's Gate. The nature of John's and Vittoria's relationship is revealed.

_2 weeks later_

If the screaming was of any indication, it was that another successful atonement was underway. John Seed’s ranch was a fortress in of itself. It was also isolated enough that John could perform his duties at the _Baptist_ without prying eyes, at least until the construction of the bunkers was completed. Vittoria hated that they took a literal approach to address one's sins. She understood the symbolism behind it, but really, she just could not stand the sight of blood. Not after seeing her little sister Victoria laying in the middle of the street, a pool of blood spilling from her head and mouth… _Not to mention how unsightly it is to look at_.

Her fingers traced the lettering carved into her chest as the screaming continued, staring up at the ceiling. _E-N-V-Y_. She knew Nayeli would have to endure the same pain soon, once she completed her baptism. As important as John’s work was and as important as it was to get Nayeli assimilated, she cringed at the thought of putting the poor girl through such an experience. After finding out Eden’s Gate’s true intentions, Nayeli refused to speak with Vee for almost a week. It was understandable; she had gotten so wrapped up in being Nay’s friend and sister that she had squandered the time she could have used to integrate her seamlessly, as was her duty as High Priestess. 

The girl eventually began to warm up to her again though. And she could see that Nayeli was beginning to make herself at home with each passing day. _Let us hope she still feels the same way after her Atonement_. Curiously, Joseph had been holding off on sending her. Whether because he felt that she was not ready or not worthy just yet was up in the air. She and Joseph used to talk on a daily basis, sharing theological theories and how they would hope their new Eden to be like, similar to two giddy children talking about their dreams. More and more, however, he became distant. Constantly meditating, conversing with the _Voice_. With the level of devotion she had for him, it pained her to see that she may slowly be losing that connection with him.

Perhaps more curiously, however, was Jacob's interest in the girl. There was a subtle light in his eyes when he interacted with her that she saw with no one else. It was puzzling to say the least, especially for someone who valued strength over all else, hence why he was in charge of recruiting soldiers for the project through his "youth camp". Nayeli was no soldier so she could see no reason as to why the two would even interact in the first place. They did seem to share some sort of camaraderie, much like she shared with the girl. An enigma truly...

The doors to the bedroom, of which she lay idly on the bed, swung open, interrupting her thoughts. A devilishly handsome man waltzed in: his hands and clothes were soaked with warm red ichor and a satisfied smile on his face, closing the doors behind him. 

“So sorry to keep you waiting, my dear. Our newest addition was a bit stubborn.” John snickered.

Vittoria held a disappointed look on her face as he approached her, now sitting on the edge of the bed “Well from the stock you’ve been picking out, of course they’re stubborn: runaways, homeless, addicts.”

John seemed unfazed by her statement, “Funny that you just described yourself.” he chuckled as she threw her fist at him in response. He clutched onto her wrist and continued to laugh as she attempted to pull herself free. 

Blood began to smear against her skin, much to her disgust, and she continued to thrash as John rolled up the sleeve of her dress. “John, fucking cut it out.”

“Here I thought you had transitioned to marijuana to curb your cravings. Does Joseph know you’ve been using again?” he purred, his fingers lingering over the pinhead-sized holes littering her inner elbow and the subtle appearance of collapsed veins. 

Vittoria, finally yanking her arm free, scooted back on the bed, rubbing her arm gently, “It was just a couple times, I’m fine.”

With a “hmph” noise escaping from his lips, John turned to his nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out what appeared to be a glass-dropper bottle with some sort of translucent teal liquid. “I believe I have the solution to your problem deary.”

Vittoria’s brows scrunched together, as he pulled out the dropper, filling it up halfway with the liquid. “What is that?”

“This is beautiful creation is _bliss_. And it is going to help us gather new members for our family. One drop of this under your tongue, and you’ll reach the same high you’d have with any drug of your choice. It’ll also make our newer initiates more _agreeable_.” He approached her once more, gesturing for her to open her mouth.

She was tempted to tell him to fuck off and to go wash off before they began their _festivities_ but curiosity won her over. She opened her mouth, lifting her tongue, allowing John to place the liquid under. She sat unfazed for a few minutes before it hit her, her head nodding back as the feeling of relaxation spread to the rest of her body. “You...were not kidding…” she sighed, laying down on the bed.

“Are you sure you’re still up for our _meeting_?” he jested as he gazed down at her near-catatonic state, “I can always see if Nayeli is available.” 

Vittoria sat up on her elbows, glaring at him, “That's not funny John...”

John snickered, "If not Nayeli perhaps Holly?"

Again, her eyes formed daggers, glaring at the bloodied man who somehow still remained to be so handsome. "Don't you fucking say her name around me." she snarled, hinting at some sort of rivalry between the two.

John was already slipping his bloodied hands under her dress, sending shivers through her body before he tugged her underwear down away from the rest of her, “Careful love, your envy is showing.” He shared one last smirk as he pulled her closer to the edge, placing her legs on his shoulders. 

His head disappeared under her dress, his smooth tongue teasingly flicking against her clit, causing her to roll her head back in yearning. The sensation must’ve been amplified by the bliss because she was already clutching onto the sheets of the bed as she began to shift her hips onto him. His tongue explored every inch of her before inserting into her, causing her to arch her back with a shriek of pleasure.

Fornication was something her beloved Joseph looked down upon. She could not lie when she said that she had not spent many late nights imagining that The Father’s body was entwined with her own, bringing pleasure to herself as if they were Joseph’s hands running over her. John too had inadvertently returned to his old ways, the mere mention of Holly’s name was evidence of that. 

_Everyone had their secrets_ , she told herself as John, now removing the rest of her dress, crawled on top of her. His shaft, engorged already, slid its way inside her, their sighs of pleasure exhaled in unison.

This secret was one she and John shared together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli and the Sheriff reunite briefly to celebrate the little lamb's birthday. Jacob and Nayeli's extracurricular activities come to light much to Joseph's chagrin.

_Two months later_

“You finally got your arm back, how do you feel?” Sheriff Whitehorse mused before taking a bite of his burger.

It was eight in the morning, approximately, in the tiny diner that her mother once occupied as a waitress. Nayeli questioned Whitehorse’s choice to be eating a burger so early in the morning when their food had arrived and his response was simply, “I’m the Sheriff, I’ll eat as I please” before erupting into a laugh, “This belly isn’t going anywhere anytime soon so, why not make the best of it.”

Figuring he could eat a burger this morning, she ordered a chocolate milkshake with fries. This was the first time she had seen the Sheriff in what seemed like an eternity. Despite his vow to come visit her every week, he had been plagued with non-stop disturbance calls, limiting his availability. _A new drug on the scene_ , is what she told her in the car ride here, _Some punk dealers we rounded up called it Bliss_. According to the Sheriff, two people have already overdosed on this new drug, one of them including the Mayor’s son. 

She was stirring one of the fries into the shake, plopping it into her mouth before she answered his initial question, “Feels amazing. You don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.”

Nayeli was filled with instant regret, considering her wording and the combination of the setting they were in. Earl paused mid-chew, glancing about the diner, like at any moment, Sokanon would come running out with his morning coffee. Black. No Cream. Two teaspoons of sugar. _That man cannot function without his coffee I swear,_ she could hear her mother say, but Nayeli knew, it was the Sheriff’s way of being able to see her every morning before his shift. Despite John’s ownership of the diner, it seemed little had changed, minus Sokanon’s absence. 

Moving past her mother’s death was an uphill struggle, but she had the support of Vittoria, The Father, and hell, even Jacob to help her move past it. Who did Earl have?

“I’m sorry Sheriff,” she uttered.

Earl looked back at her, with a sympathetic smile, “You ain’t got nothing to be sorry about kid. I’m just sorry I haven’t been there for you like I said I was going to.”

“It’s okay Earl, I know you’ve been busy, and besides, Eden’s Gate has been treating me really well.” _Minus the whole fact they think the world is coming to an end_

“Well, that’s good to hear.” he replied. He took another bite of his burger, Nayeli in turn taking a sip of her shake. They sat in silence finishing their food as the waitress stopped by to 

“You know kid, I’m proud of you.” he blurted out. Nayeli paused taking a sip from her drink to look up at him as he continued speaking, “The things you’ve been through, your determination, your mother would be proud. And before you say anything-”

He began digging around in the pockets of his jacket, pulling out a small, gift-wrapped box. Nayeli set the fry she was midway through finishing down as he slid the box across the table, “I know you don’t particularly like celebrating your birthday, but Hudson and a few of the others at the station and myself pitched in to get you this.”

Nayeli could not contain her enthusiastic grin, “Sherrif-”

“No Sheriff, go ahead, open it.” he goaded in anticipation.

Nayeli was never one for presents. Give her a hot meal and maybe a moment of silence and she was content for days. But as her fingers undid the wrapping, she couldn’t help but feel elated, especially when she saw the contents inside. 

“Is this what I think it is?” asking just to make sure this was not some illusion.

“Sure is, what was it the kids called it….a pod nano? iPod nano? Ah hell. Whatever it is, it’s yours now. Hudson helped me put some songs on there for you so you didn’t have to trouble yourself-”

Nayeli was already scramming from around the table to Earl’s side, sliding on the bench as she threw her arms around him. She dug her face into his jacket in an attempt to hide her tears, “Thank you, Sheriff.”

Earl wrapped his arms around the girl, his daughter in another life. Perhaps in another life, he would have been her father. The man Sokanon had truly deserved. Maybe in another life, her mother would still be here with them. Maybe. 

“Happy birthday Nayeli.” he muttered just above her head.

_Maybe._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli waved goodbye to the patrol car as Whitehorse drove away. She had him drop her off at the youth camp Jacob was now apparently running. Before Eden’s Gate arrival to the County, all Nayeli knew about the camp was that it was run by the Ojibwe people, the only other Indian population in the county aside from her mother’s native Salish. She had been meeting Jacob here once a week for the past two months, seeing as how it was closed for the fall and winter months, for physical training to get her arm back to its normal range of movement. Physical therapy so to speak, or a way of getting her away from watching aka babysitting the youngest members of Eden’s Gate. She approached the center of the camp where Jacob sat idly on a medium-sized boulder, sharpening his knife. At his feet sat a bow and a quiver of arrows. He did not look up as she approached, but he addressed her directly, “You’re late.”

Nayeli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, “I told you last week I was going to be meeting with the Sheriff. Or do you have Alzheimers now?”

He inspected his knife, seemingly ignoring her defense before sheathing the blade back into its holster. He bent over picking up the quiver and arrow, “That’s strike two.” Three strikes and no more training for her.

Nayeli raised her hands, becoming irked, “What was the first strike for?” 

“For being a smartass.” he sniggered. He stopped a few feet from her, tossing the bow and quiver to her. Nayeli caught them, barely, and proceeded to strap the quiver around her.

“Let’s begin.” he ordered.

Training was simple enough: a few rounds of archery, a lap around the camp, and then some simple stretches to work out the stiffness in her shoulder where she had been shot. They repeated this three times everytime they met here, and every day it ended with a simple, “Good” from Jacob.

It was getting close to the evening time when they began to wrap things up. Nayeli was walking towards one of the cabins to put her stuff up when she heard rustling from the bushes. Jacob seemed to take notice too, now suddenly behind her, “Get your bow ready.” he encouraged.

Nayeli nodded, knocking an arrow as she raised her weapon. _Could be a cougar. Could be a wolf. What if it was bear though?_ Nayeli’s worst case scenario was unfounded as a lone deer emerged from the brush, staggering with each step. Nayeli lowered her bow immediately as she looked the poor creature over. From the looks of its injuries, either a wolf or cougar had attacked it.

“Cull the herd.” Jacob’s voice tore through her thought process.

Nayeli looked back at him, confused, “What?”

“Shoot it. It’s already as good as dead. Best to put it out of its misery.”

“Jacob,” she scoffed, “I’m not shooting the deer. We should get it to a vet or something.”

Jacob tilted his head upwards and shrugged, giving her the illusion that he had conceded to her rejection. She watched with horror however as he took out his pistol, shooting the deer at a distance. The deer’s body dropped dead to the ground, causing Nayeli to scream.

“Why would you do that!”

“That’s your weakness little lamb. You care too much. You think people will hesitate to shoot you following the Collapse? No, they’d kill you on sight unless you kill them first.”

Nayeli backed away from him as he continued, “I am teaching you to be strong little lamb. There will come a day where I cannot protect you.”

Nayeli was ready to retort with a flurry of colorful words when a car’s headlights caught her off guard. Both Nayeli and Jacob turned to the black SUV approaching down the dirt access road, pausing twenty feet from them. Two figures emerged, one undeniably Joseph, and the other Vittoria. Vittoria scurried on ahead of Joseph towards Nayeli.

“There you are!” she spoke with a sigh of relief. “Did you forget our little date this evening?”

Nayeli, still shaking from what just happened spoke in bursts as she dropped her stuff to the ground, “Date-....I-yes, I’m sorry. Could we postpone it to tomorrow?”

Vittoria looked at Nayeli worryingly, then peered over to Jacob, and then to the deer corpse lying off to the side. “Of course dear, come, let’s get you home and washed up.” 

Vittoria wrapped an arm around Nayeli, escorting her back to the vehicle. Joseph remained where he stood, his blue eyes observing his brother through the yellow-tinted glasses that sat upon his face. Jacob huffed, snatching up the bow and quiver. _Caught red handed_. He was not angry at getting caught, but more so _who_ knew about this in the first place that was able to rat him out. Joseph finally approached Jacob, placing a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I know what it is you are trying to do brother,” he spoke in a muted voice, not wanting Vittoria or the young Nayeli to hear. “But Nayeli’s role within the Project has already been decided.”

Jacob said nothing as Joseph’s had crept up behind his head, bringing their foreheads together in unison. “This is my will. I ask that you not overstep me again.”

Jacob knew John and Vittoria feared Joseph; the thought of going over his head was at best treason. Jacob, however, did not share that same fear. In his eyes, he still saw Joseph as the little boy who pleasantly hoarded Spider-man comic books under his dresser. But, it was his duty as Eden’s Gate’s protector to do as The Father commanded.

Begrudgingly, Jacob responded, “Yes brother.”

Joseph withdrew his touch as he made it way to the vehicle. Jacob followed close behind. Despite Joseph’s decision to make Nayeli into their new Sister Faith, he still had his reservations about the whole thing. As much as he hated to admit, he was becoming fond of the girl. Her gentleness, and at the same time, her stubbornness. They had gone through three Faith’s in the entirety that they, as a new family, had existed. Jacob had never bothered to remember their names because as soon as they outlived their usefulness it always ended the same. He took one last glance at the deer that had mercilessly put down, an apathetic expression plastered to his face. _Always ended the same._


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep did not come easily to Nayeli that night. All she could see was the dead-stare of the deer’s eyes staring back at her. She understood where Jacob was coming from, but she was already haunted by so much death already, she could not bear to take it upon herself to end a living creatures life. She tossed and turned in bed, clutching onto the stuffed cheeseburger bear Jacob had gifted her during her time during the hospital. _That man is impossible to read._

The little lamb sat up in bed contemplating what to do since she could not sleep. She reached over to the nightstand, picking up her newly gifted iPod and dinosaur phone. She flipped it open, to no surprise, finding no new text messages. Not even a late happy birthday text from Pratt. _Maybe it’s just the mountains interfering with the signal…_ the optimist in her hoped. _Or maybe he’s already forgotten about you_ , chided the pessimist. 

Nayeli pushed both voices to the back of her mind as she stood. She slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before slipping hoodie overhead as she quietly exited her room, and making her way to the outside of the Grandview. She knew she had to get to sleep at some point, seeing as how she and Vittoria were put in charge of putting together an anniversary party for the Project. Nayeli had obviously overbooked herself today so Vittoria had shifted the plans to tomorrow morning which meant a bright and early start.

Nayeli didn’t mind though. She really enjoyed hanging out with Vittoria, despite the rough beginning following their first “family dinner”. Vittoria had disclosed that she was going to tell Nayeli eventually, but she did not want to scare her away right off the bat. She wanted Nayeli to see the Project for the “people that they were, not what others make them out to be”. 

Nayeli wandered down to the docking area behind the Grandview careful to watch her step as she shuffled through the songs placed on her music player. She took a seated position on the edge of the dock, finally taking a moment to enjoy her gift. Everything she could have asked for was on here: Billie Holiday, The Ink Spots, even her personal favorite, The Platters. There was a handful of song’s from other era’s, the 70’s and 80’s mostly, but Nayeli’s old soul definitely had a preference. She scrolled through the songs listed, the blue bar on the screen hovering over the song of choice for the evening. There was a burst of instrumentals before quieting and allowing the vocals to take centerfold.

“Only you…~”

Nayeli placed her hands back, holding herself up as she swung her legs gently over the water, the music completely enrapturing her attention. She remained like this until the song drew to an end, in which she leaned forward, ready to play something else. Something in the water caught her eye, however, shifting her focus from the iPod to her reflection; the only issue was there were two reflections looking back at her. Nayeli gasped as she whipped around, greeting by Jacob’s towering appearance. 

Once the initial shock went away, she whined, “Jacob Seed you cannot sneak up on people like that.”

“Wasn’t my intention to.” he countered, taking a seat beside her on the dock.

Nayeli avoided looking at his face, instead, her focus was solely on the iPod in her hands. Unsurprisingly, they sat in silence for about five minutes, the tension palpable as one waited for the other to speak. It seemed Nayeli had won this round, signified by Jacob’s sudden sigh.

“I apologize for what happened earlier. I should not have put you in that situation.” he gruffed. 

The lamb was caught off guard by his apology, taking a quick second to glimpse at him before looking away. “It’s alright. You kind of have this whole survival of the fittest aura about you.” she joked, “But taking a life, that’s just not the person I am.”

She could feel Jacob’s eyes on her, realizing what she was implying. Embarrassingly enough, she tried to salvage the conversation, “I mean, not that...not that that’s you. As a person. You know-being a solider, you may have to kill people...but-uh. Fuck.”

The entirety of her sentence caused Jacob to make the most foreign noise she had ever heard come out of his mouth: laughter. Pure utter laughter. Nayeli smiled sheepishly as he toned it down to a chuckle, a grin stuck to his face. 

“You know, you’re a real wordsmith. Truly. Ahead of your time.” he pointed fun at her.

“Oh shut up.” she smiled as she playfully socked him in the shoulder, shifting her gaze back down towards the water. 

Jacob continued smiling, his blue eyes shifting to the iPod in her hand, “Let's see what kind of music you got going on there.”

Nayeli, seemingly breaking out of her own trance nodded, taking the left earbud and handing it to him. “No judging, capiche?”

“No promises.” he mused. Nayeli simply gave him a dead-ass stare to which he began to chuckle again, “Capiche.”

She scooted closer, brushing slightly against him so they didn’t have to crane their necks awkwardly as she shuffled through the songs. Nayeli could not help but feel a bit self-conscious sitting to close to him. The sides of their bodies touched slightly, which made her face flush a little. It was no more intimate than the time he showed her how to shoot a gun properly down at the shooting range, but still. Jacob seemed to pay no mind to the turmoil building up inside her as he stared idly out towards the lake, waiting for her to pick a song. As she hit play on the selected song, she boldly rested her head against his shoulder, garnering a quick glance from the red-head before he too, rested his head upon hers.

“ _~Night and day, you are the one. Only you beneath the moon and under the sun~_ ”

Despite how insane he drove her sometimes, Nayeli could not deny her growing fondness for the mountain of a man. How despite his intimidating appearance, and his efforts to be tough around her, he also exuded a softness that she saw nowhere else; only in his interactions with her. _Just admit it already girl, you have a crush._ Nayeli rolled her eyes as her consciousness' came out to play once more. _He’s like thirty-seven. He’s probably already married._ retorted the second voice. _Uh, I did not see a ring did you?_

“ _~There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning, Burning inside of me, And its torment won't be through, 'Til you spent my life making love to you~_ ”

Nayeli cringed, forgetting this songs particular suggestive lyrics. _Way to go with the subliminal messages, Nay._ Jacob did not seem to budge however, so she took it as a good sign. As the song came to an end, Jacob removed the earbud, handing it back to Nayeli.

“That was very soothing. Thank you.”

Nayeli simply nodded as she began to wrap up the headphones around the iPod. “Well, it’s already beyond getting late. I better get back to bed before Vittoria comes bursting through my door in a couple hours.”

“I don’t know how you can stand that woman.” Jacob grunted.

Nayeli giggled, shrugging, “She’s exceptionally nice. You’re just a grump.”

Jacob shrugged in response, amused as he turned towards her, “Just in my nature.” 

Nayeli found herself transfixed by his eyes as the moon shone over their heads. She never paid notice to it before, but there was a deep poignant look to his eyes. His overall appearance drew most of the attention away from his eyes which was probably why she never noticed until now. Nayeli without thinking raised her hand, placing it gently against his cheek. Jacob seemed surprised she was even touching him, considering the condition of his skin. Her thumb lightly stroked his cheek while her eyes drifted over every raised edge on his face, the result of the wars he’s been through. Where others may be appalled by his appearance, Nayeli was drawn to it. She didn’t see his scars or rash as a flaw; they were simply a part of him. And there was so much more to him than he let on. Jacob raised his hand, encompassing hers. At first she thought he was going to remove her hand from his face, but it simply laid gently against hers. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, “What are you doing little lamb?”

When he opened his eyes, Nayeli’s other hand was placed upon his chest as she leaned into him, “I’m not sure yet.”

But she knew, she knew exactly what she was doing as her willowy frame pushed against his. She tilted her head to the side as she kissed his warm lips. The softness of her lips contrasted against his chapped lips but she did not care. She pulled away from him for a moment to gauge his expression; he blinked slowly, both of them taking short shallow breaths. His eyes lingered on her lips like he was deciding if he should reciprocate. Nayeli took the liberty to lean back in, her heart racing, longing for his warmth already after such a short-lived moment. 

Jacob however, held her back, turning his head away slightly, “Nayeli. Whatever you think this is...it can’t happen.”

Already, the damage had been done, the hurt in her eyes evident as she tucked her hair back behind her ears like a nervous twitch. “What-what do you mean?”

Jacob stood, pulling her up with him. “You know exactly what I mean. This is not what you want. _I_ am not what you want. I can guarantee that.”

“How, presume, could you know what I want?” she argued. “Whose to say that I don’t...that I don’t really like you?” she stuttered.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side as he looked down upon her, “Because little lamb, you’re still a child. You don’t know anything.”

“Excuse me?” she sneered.

“You’re excused.” he spoke blatantly.

Nayeli’s mouth was left agape as she tried to find the words she wanted to throw back at him before sealing her lips completely. Her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek, her eye’s glancing up at the sky as she tried to keep her composure and to keep the tears from beginning to stream. _I made a fool out of myself_. Without so much another word, she stormed off back towards the Grandview. She refused to look back at him. It was a long-shot, but she knew, or rather she thought she had felt something there. Yes, the age difference was...problematic, but he opened her up like no one else could, and if she was so bold to say, she opened him up as well. _But that doesn’t matter does it._ All she wanted right now was the sight of her bed and her pillow that she could drown her tears into, and to forget this moment ever happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Vittoria yawned as she ascended up the stairs, unwrapping the s’mores granola bar she had commandeered from the kitchen as a midnight snack. Taking a bite, she glanced around the interior of the Grandview, not that there was much to see. She simply did not want anything suddenly jumping out at her; good ole’ childhood fear of the dark that never really went away, even as an adult. John would make fun of her for it everytime she’d stay with him for the night. _I can’t leave till the morning_ she’d tell him. _Is it because of the dark or because you want to go another round?_ he’d smirk.

She would have gone tonight had she known Jacob had taken Nayeli earlier for whatever it was they were doing at the campsite. Judging by Joseph’s disgruntled look on the ride there, it must have been something the two brothers had previously discussed. From what she could approximate, Jacob must have wanted Nayeli to be one of his Chosen, for whatever reason, but The Father disagreed. _As he should,_ Vittoria mused.

Nayeli was a sweet girl, and she’d be damned if she saw Jacob turn her into one of his mutts of war. Perhaps Nay could take her place as High Priestess one day, once Vittoria herself ascended to the rank of Sister Faith. She had the mannerisms for it, she was gentle and was integrating well with the other members of the Project. There was no doubt she’d be a perfect fit. As she carried on down the hall, she paused, peering down the hall; Nayeli’s door had been left slightly ajar, curiously enough. Vittoria approached the door carefully, pushing it open all the way.

“Nayeli?” she whispered, as she entered the room. The moonlight illluminating through the window lit up the room enough to allow her to see clearly. One peek around and it was clear she was not in here. Vittoria peeked into the restroom to double check but alas, she was not here.

Vittoria tried to conceal her worry but one culprit ran through her mind: Jacob. _I swear if he took her out again…_ Vittoria exited the room, entering her own room to grab a coat before venturing outside through the backway of the hotel. If he did take her anywhere, it would probably be the Veteran’s Center where he resided. Her hands fumbled in her pockets for her keys when she noticed two figures sitting on the dock. Her eyes narrowed and then widened when she realized it was the duo that she was looking for. Both of them had their heads rested against one another curiously enough. Clutching onto her keys to make sure they didn’t make any noise, she approached slowly, keeping close to the pathway before veering off behind the cover of some trees, catching bits of their conversation.

_“That was very soothing. Thank you.”_

The dynamic between Jacob and Nayeli was certainly a puzzling one. Two entirely different individals on two opposite sides of the spectrum. Vittoria had asked Nayeli about it during one of their late night sessions of just being girls. Vittoria had been laying on the floor, waiting for her newly polished nails to dry as Nayeli laid on the bed, having just finished reading their horoscopes aloud from an outdated magazine.

 _Why do you spend so much time around him?_ Vittoria had asked.

She remembered Nayeli had hesitated answering: _I don’t rightly know._ she spoke sheepishly, _I just like to. He has a kindred kind of soul I guess._

Was it just that or something more, she wondered. Vittoria continued to watch, the tone between them suddenly shifting to something unexpected. She could see Nayeli’s lips moving as she spoke, but it was almost so hushed she could not hear. That’s when she kissed the beast. Vittoria had to clamp her hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock. _What am I witnessing right now?_

The following moments occured in the blink of an eye as Jacob refuted her second advance, standing, their voices clear as day now as they exchanged words.

_“Because little lamb, you’re still a child. You don’t know anything.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You’re excused.”_

Vittoria ducked down as Nayeli stormed past, marching up to the hotel. She was half tempted to go check on her, but she was focused on Jacob at this particular moment. He looked tired, angry. He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated as he turned back to the lake. This was not the calm and collected Jacob she was accustomed to; this right here was a man who was being torn apart by whatever had just occurred. At first, she was ready to seek out Joseph immediately, but as the gears began to twirl in her head, she decided against the initial instinct. No, she would see how this progressed. If anything, this could serve as blackmail later on if she ever needed the untamed wolf to do something for her. Over everything else though, she'd keep on eye on the two. As much as she cared for Nayeli, the Project could not afford to have their main protector distracted by her. Eden's Gate was priority over all else. No matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vittoria Ayra Giordano's life before the Project was less than charming. An abusive home-life, constant neglect and a dead sibling weigh heavily on her each and every day. Singing is the only constant in the young woman's life, but even so, it can't help her escape the events of one fateful night, nor from the sublime words of one Joseph Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the delay in updates. I had to take a mental health check and school/work has been kicking my butt. But, work is finally slowing down and the semester is almost over so I will have more time to update more frequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit!

_Five years prior. Memphis, Tennessee._

_Ten-thirteen already? There’s no way I’m going to make it in time._

The flashlight of Vittoria’s cellphone illuminated her vanity area as she ran the red lipstick across her lips, the final touch of her makeup needed for her performance tonight. She kept as quiet as she could, not wanting to stir the demons sleeping in the next room over. Her parents were adamant in their decision to keep her from singing. Even when she was a child; it was a fools dream to think she could ever step beyond her station, at least to her parents. No, she had to be their perfect image of what success was. It was their form of punishment. Punishment for what had happened to her sister, Victoria. 

Vittoria glanced over to a ceramic vase that her sister had made for her back in the third grade, the letters and words _V & V 4ever_ etched into it. Vittoria would shove whatever tips she received from performing into it. She estimated there was about a $300 in there. It wasn’t much, but it was going to be _their_ ticket out together. A one-way bus ride to wherever. The goal was LA where Vittoria had high hopes of finding a talent agent. That way, once her voice made it out into the world, she could provide everything under the sun and moon to her baby sister. But that _night_ changed everything. Vittoria shook the events of that night from her mind as she took the money out of the vase. Combined with the money she would hopefully win from the club tonight for performing, this money would get her far, far away from this hell pit.

Snatching up her bag of clothes and phone, she proceeded to adjust herself as she cautiously opened her bedroom door. One peek around the darkness caused her to hesitate. The last time she snuck out to perform a few months prior, Victoria had been in tow. Despite only being born seconds apart, Victoria looked up to Vee, admiring her bluntness and confidence, everything that she had lacked. Victoria though, she was the most intelligent person in the room at any given time. With a full ride scholarship to university for bioengineering, she was this family’s one hope of getting out of this shit hole neighborhood and onto better things. Their golden ticket. 

Cringing with each step she took down the aging staircase. She held her breath as she made it to the first floor, her exit just mere feet away. Vee reached out her hand, barely gracing the doorknob when the downstairs lights sprung to life. A gasp escaped her lips, her heart pounding as she sprung back from the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?” a female voice rang from the living room. 

Vittoria’s body tensed as she turned to that direction, seeing her mother sitting in her signature recliner. The one littered with wine stains when her mother would pass out drinking, the one littered with cigarette ashes because her mother was too careless to clean up. Vittoria watched as her mother lit up a cigarette, keeping it balanced between her lips. Beside her sat a half-emptied wine bottle to no one’s surprise. _I don’t have fucking time for this_ , the young woman cursed. 

“If you walk back up those stairs right now, I won’t have to tell your father that you tried sneaking off to one of those shit hole clubs you love so much.” her mother spoke following the puff of smoke emitting from her mouth.

“Oh, so daddy isn’t here then? Is he working late at the restaurant then? Or did another waitress fall on his dick again.” Vittoria hissed.

Vittoria’s words caused her mother to spring up from the comfort of her chair, stomping towards the smart-mouthed girl.

 

“Go upstairs right now before I smack you, young lady. And take that red lipstick off you look like a whore.”

“Oh, I’m a whore now? I guess that’s better than murderer like you like to mutter behind my back.”

“That is enough!” her mother’s lips quivered, her face becoming the color of a plum. “You think you’re so tough. Like the world owes you something on a silver platter. Your arrogance and selfishness are what got Victoria killed.” she hissed as she shoved Vittoria drunkenly.

Vittoria looked stunned, her chest tightening as her face scrunched up, “So there it is then. You think I forced her to come to watch me that night? You think I forced her to walk home alone? That I was the driver that fucking hit her? Is THAT what you think?”

Vittoria’s hands acted faster than her words as they shoved her mother back with equal force with each pause. She ignored her mother’s flaying hands as she tried pushing Vittoria back. 

“Victoria was the only one who believed in me! She was everything to me! You guys didn’t give a shit about her. You whore me out to daddy’s friends just for extra cash, you rode Victoria like a mule trying to make her into everything you weren’t. I’m done, and I’m leaving.”

Her mother continued to holler at her as she turned her back to her, making her way to the door. Her mother was speaking incoherently at this point, the wine now taking its toll as she snatched onto Vittoria’s wrist. Vittoria turned to face to the drunken woman, her head suddenly whipping to the side with a loud smack. Her cheek began to burn and then everything seemed to pause.

This was not the first time her mother had raised her hand to her. Not the first time she felt the hot sting lingering across her skin. This would, however, be the last time. When Vittoria pushed her mother once more, she had not anticipated her mother losing her balance. Alcohol will do that to a person, ya’ know. It was not until she heard the sickening crack of her mother’s head hitting the stand where her wine bottle remained stationed that she snapped back to reality. Vittoria blinked consecutively, mystified by the pool of blood forming around her mother’s head.

She nudged the mother’s foot with her own, “Mom?”

No response. Vittoria stood in silence. Anyone else would have been screaming or perhaps calling an ambulance at this point. Not Vittoria though. In fact, there was a huge relief lifted off her shoulders in that very moment. She had no time to relish in it now. As any true performer knew: the show must go on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rats in the alley approached the young woman curiously, ready to scurry away at the first sign of danger. The woman’s heaving had died down between the time she stormed out of the club to when she plopped down in the nearest alley. The performance had started off well enough, but then the insults came, and the laughter as the alcohol kept pouring, proceeding to rip her to shreds. Not her voice no, but her “Pinocchio nose”. The same nose her mother offered to have plastic surgery done on following Victoria’s successful career.

At this moment, her cheating father was probably arriving home to find her mother’s stiff body. The police would be out looking for her for questioning and she’d have no real defense other than she was glad to see that harpy of a woman dead. Her only regret was that Victoria was not here to revel in this small victory. But even Vittoria didn’t have time to celebrate at this moment. The money from this performance was her one chance at freedom…

“That was a beauteous performance young lady. I’m sorry if the others were too blinded by their ignorance to see that.”

Vittoria raised her head that was hidden in the sanctuary she had formed with her bent knees and arms. There was a man standing above her, his clothing identifying him as some sort of priest. What stood out the most was the yellow aviators that sat upon his face. Even so, his blue eyes pierced her gaze with an intensity she had never felt before. He looked to be in his late thirties, and undeniably handsome in a non-traditional aspect. Under normal circumstances, she would have been unnerved by this man’s sudden appearance, but the way his words flowed out had an almost relaxing feeling to it.

“I can see in your eyes child you have been through more than your share of pain.”

At this point he had knelt by beside her in the dirty alleyway, his hand placed gently on her own.

“My name is Joseph Seed, I am a Preacher and I think your voice would do wonders within our community. If you gave me a moment of your time, I believe you may like what I have to offer you.”

Vittoria wiped the tears and running mascara away from her face. There was no going back to her home. There was no leaving the state without the money from this performance. At this point, she was at wit's end. The young singer met the strange man’s gaze, not know her life that night was going to change forever.

“I’m listening.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli's decision to remain with Eden's Gate is on shaky ground following her incident with Jacob. Unwilling to see Nayeli go into exile, or worse, Vittoria proposes a scheme to the Father in order to sever the naive lamb's ties to Hope County and it's inhabitants once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Studying for finals was a nightmare but I'm getting the ball rolling again. Thanks again for reading!

The following morning, Nayeli was quiet as could be. Vittoria knew the source of her distraught and did her best to shift her focus from the red-headed soldier who rebuffed her to focus on planning the Project’s anniversary party. Not to mention, they had Nayeli’s baptism to prepare for within the coming days. Since Nayeli seemed less than enthused about party planning at the moment, Vittoria figured that maybe if they shifted the focus to her, it would lighten her spirits. Vittoria sat cross-legged on the floor, spreading out a variety of white dresses across the floor for Nayeli to try on. Nayeli, however, seemed occupied with whatever was happening on the ceiling as she lay on the bed, her head hanging off the edge. Vittoria held up one dress at a time, seeing if any of them caught the girls attention. Nayeli, however, would simply shrug and return to her distant gaze. 

“Nayeli, what has gotten into you today? It’s not the deer thing from last night is it?” referring to the deer Jacob had apparently shot at the youth camp before she and Joseph intervened. 

Nayeli shook her head sighing, “No, no. I’m just not feeling to good today. I didn't really sleep well.”

Vittoria didn’t press any further. She knew what troubled the girl, and it was stalling any progress of getting Nayeli fully initiated within the Project. Nayeli was Vittoria’s sole responsibility at this point. It was her duty to get her assimilated as quickly as possible so that when the Collapse finally came, Nayeli would know no such thing as fear. This budding interest she had in Jacob however would undo everything if she didn’t put a stop to it right away. In fact, she was already running late for the meeting she had requested with the father to bring up this particular issue, but she did not want to leave without knowing Nayeli would be ready for the days coming. 

“Nay, I know this transition hasn’t been the easiest for you, but I could really use your help. This baptism and party are super important. Not just for you or me, but for the Project as a whole. But I promise you will be so happy once it’s done.”

Nayeli finally sat up on the bed, swinging her legs over the ledge as she sat, looking in Vee’s direction.

“I know. I know. I’m just-” she scoffed at herself, “I’m just a child who can’t seem to get a grip on anything.”

Vittoria stared at Nayeli sympathetically, placing a hand gently on her knee. 

“Nayeli, after your baptism...there’s no going back. Your old life will be forfeit. Along with everyone you know.”

Nayeli stood up, Vittoria’s words seeming to trigger her, “What, like, I can’t see them anymore? Ever? What about Pratt, or Sheriff Whitehorse?”

“Oh, I’m sure the Father will send you on the occasional mission with Sister Faith once in a while and you can see them then, once the new Sister Faith is announced at the anniversary party of course.” 

“What’s a Sister Faith?” Nayeli cocked her head in confusion.

“Only the highest honor among the women in Eden’s Gate.” Vittoria boasted. 

Just speaking about it gave a breath of life into the room, every ounce of it pouring from each word that Vittoria spoke. This position of Faith seemed to mean a lot to the fire-headed Italian.

“The highest of the high priestesses. An opportunity to actually become part of Joseph’s blood family. _She_ is the one who bridges the gap between the people and the Father and, God willing, you’re looking right at her.” 

“Well that sounds...intense to say the least. But, I hope you get it.” Nay smiled pleasantly. “I’ve seen the way you interact with the others. You“The baptism though...is it like, a normal baptism or…?”

“In the traditional sense, there are similar elements. But there’s nothing to be scared of.” Vittoria assured her.

Nayeli was fiddling with the stuffed bear that sat upon her beat at this point, remaining silent as Vittoria cocked her head curiously. Jacob’s rebuffal seemed to have shaken Nayeli’s initial eagerness to proceed with the project. Vittoria had to find a way to fix it.

“You’re not nervous are you?”

“Well, the prospect of never seeing the people I know ever again does seem intimidating to say the least. Especially since...” she paused, her gaze focused on the bear Jacob had given her. She placed it down beside her. “...especially since I feel like I’m not really fitting in like I wanted to…” her voice trailed off. She looked up, placing the bear aside.

“Is it really necessary to cut off all ties after my baptism? That seems a bit extreme doesn’t it?’ Nayeli questioned.

Vittoria gazed sympathetically at the girl beside her. Unlike herself, Nayeli came from a place of love; the love from her mother and others who seemed drawn to the young lamb. The loss of her mother though shook that foundation. It’s what placed her here in the first place. While her ties to her old life were strained, whatever spell Jacob had over the Lamb was threatening to send her running back; all over a broken heart. Unless...she could sever those ties completely.

“I know this transition has not been the easiest Nayeli. But once you take your baptism, you will come to see those you knew for who they are, and the reality of it may not be pretty.” Vittoria explained calmly and as assuringly as she could. “

“But maybe I can work some magic and...sneak you out for at least one day. See whoever you like before the baptism.”

Nayelil’s eyes lit up for the first time Vittoria had seen first hand, “Are you being serious?”

“Of course I am.” Vittoria grinned, I’m sure John wouldn’t mind helping out. He likes to feel important.” she smirked, nudged Nayeli’s leg with her hand.

“Leave it to me though. I’ll figure it out.” Vittoria winked, “Now, will you please help me pick out a dress for you.”

Nayeli couldn’t contain her smile, no doubt overjoyed to see those that would soon become obsolete. Perhaps if everything went as she hoped it did...Nayeli’s _interest_ in Jacob may prove to be the one thing that solidified her allegiance once and for all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Father was already standing outside the church, saying his farewells to this mornings service members as they exited the church. Vittoria pulled her truck up near one of the bunkhouses before killing the engine. She knew just by his quick glance he was annoyed by her tardiness. After all, it was she who had asked to meet in the first place.

 _But plans do change after all_ , she reassured herself. 

As the crowd dispersed, she approached the man who had saved her from a life of poverty and possibly prison. 

“I’m sorry for the delay, Father.”

Joseph raised his hand, his way of keeping her from speaking any more.

“You know how precious my time is, Vittoria. Even now the Collapse looms over us like a shadow.” His words were like silk, even as he spoke down upon her.

Vittoria hung her head low, silently berating herself as she apologized, “Father, please accept my deepest apologies for taking you away from your duties. But- I am worried about Nayeli.”

Any annoyance that marked Joseph’s face suddenly faded, looking concerned over the newest addition to his flock. 

“What is it you speak of child?”

Vittoria explained what she saw down at the dock, the exchange between Jacob and Nayeli, and explained her plan to sever Nayeli’s ties with the outside world once and for all. When she finished, Joseph’s expression was indecipherable

“You wish to send one of the most vulnerable members of our family out into the arms of those who have shunned her, and use my brother as an anchor to keep her here?” he challenged.

“Let her see for herself Father. See what good, old Hope County has been up to in these past few weeks. The resistance, the hate that is brewing against us. She’ll see what they truly are, the non-believers.”

Vittoria placed two fingers along Joseph’s chest, making a walking motion, tantalizingly going up and down.

“And seeing as that the girl is fond of Jacob. If he were to...reciprocate-”

Joseph grabbed Vittoria by her wrist. The suddenness of it caught Vittoria off guard as she looked up at him. He did not look pleased with her at all.

“I see that your intentions are well within the Project, Vittoria, so I will grant you this permission. But if any harm comes to that girl, you will be the one who answers for it.”

He released her wrist, leaving red marks behind, reminiscent of the ones her mother used to leave her. Vittoria hung her head low as she rubbed the irritated area gently with her other hand.

“Yes, Joseph.” she responded meekly. 

Vittoria turned to return back to her truck, but Joseph grasped her by the wrist once more. He pulled her back to him, her body brought up against his chest. Vittoria’s breathing stiffened, being so close to the man that she desired above all else. His gaze had changed in an instant. There a look of mild annoyance on his face, along with a hint of anger. It became soft and calming however within moments. With her at this proximity, he placed both hands on the sides of her face, bringing their foreheads together. Vittoria remained silent, her heart beating with anxiety. 

“You are without a doubt the most devoted Vittoria.” he whispered, “If what you say about Jacob and Nayeli is true though, I need you to ensure it doesn’t become anything more than a minor infatuation. Enough to keep her here, as you say. But Jacob is our protector, and I need him focused at all costs.”

He pulled back, taking the most of warmth of his presence with him, leaving her longing for that closeness almost immediately. His hands were still placed on her face, a finger stroking her cheek gently. Being this close, Vittoria was tempted to act on her own sin. The way she desired Joseph transcended all else. It was not just physical longing, but the longing to be his equal. The hope that in their new Eden, he would not just welcome her into his arms but that the Project itself would also welcome her as their Mother. So for now, she would do as she was told. She would grasp onto every word he spoke and execute them efficiently; like her sole being depended on it. 

For the word of Joseph was law.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Three days later

The ride into town was a bit awkward, to say the least. Aside from their first “family” dinner together, Nayeli had not really spent any time with the youngest of the Seed siblings. She was still a bit pissed off about the whole firing her mother and buying out the diner but Vittoria seemed to trust John, at least enough to drive her into town, so perhaps she too could give him the benefit of the doubt. They had just finished up at the Sheriff’s station where she chatted for a while with Whitehorse. She did not tell him about the baptism coming up. She knew if she had, he would have restrained her right then and there. He seemed to be doing a little better, considering everything that had happened over the course of such a short amount of time: Sokanon’s death, Nayeli’s transition into the project.

If anything, he seemed a bit preoccupied with the increase of missing persons in the county and some sort of militia that was forming in response to the presence of Eden’s Gate. Nayeli found it to be a bit ridiculous that people were actually upset about Eden’s Gate presence here. They had done nothing to earn the suspicion that was circulating through the county. Even as they drove through Fall’s End, Nayeli could feel all eyes on herself and John, seeing as how they had taken Vittoria’s truck which had the Project’s insignia plastered on the sides. 

Tired of meeting the eyes of everyone they passed, Nayeli glanced down to her phone to see if Pratt had responded to her text. Perhaps it was just the reception up at the compound, but here in Fall’s End, she had perfect reception. Still, no response. Nayeli kept flipping through different apps like if she just gave it a few more minutes, a response would come through.

“I take it from the ever disappointed look on your face that your boyfriend has not responded.” 

The suddenness of John’s voice tore her from her trance. Nayeli looked up from her phone, being met with the electrifying blue eyes of the youngest Seed. He had an expression on his face resembling a smirk. Nayeli could not pinpoint what it was about John that made her feel uneasy. Nayeli turned her head to look out the window, frowning.

“He is _not_ my boyfriend.” she snapped.

She could not see John’s face but she could just feel John’s ever-expanding grin. 

“It’s getting pretty late in the day, would you like to stop by the diner for a bite?” he prompted. 

Nayeli couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt as he mentioned the diner. The diner that her mother had worked at for years to support them and the hunting store. The diner where she would hang out with Pratt and drink chocolate malts and discuss the class politics of Hope County High. All the times Whitehorse would stop by just too say hello to Sokanon before his shift at the station. She knew John meant no harm in mentioning it; he probably only suggested it because it was familiar to her.

Besides, Nayeli could not longer deny the rumbling of her stomach, and she had been denied the diners delicious menu for far too long.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli had expected her experience at the diner to be another bout of awkward silence as she sat at a booth with John. However, John proved to actually calm any unease simply by taking interest in the young lamb, even if some of the things he asked could be considered borderline ignorant, especially when the topic of her indigenous heritage came up. Still, his constant verbiage kept her distracted from the contiguous states they just could not escape from.

Nayeli couldn’t help but keep glancing over at two men at the bar, sipping their coffee, every thirty seconds turning around to stare at them. Nayeli was questioning if maybe someone had stuck a sign on her back that said “YES, I AM WITH EDEN’S GATE” or something similar to it. It was easy to tell apart the Project’s members and the rest of Hope County, there was no denying that. Nayeli herself had stepped out in one of Vittoria’s garments: a shirt resembling some burlap material and jeans that were a wee too baggy for her. John, of course, stood out like a sore thumb with his extravagant outer coat and blue button up. 

Nayeli stirred her fry in what remained of her chocolate malt, placing it into her mouth before checking her phone one last time. It had been weeks since she last spoke to Pratt, so the fact that he had not responded by this point made her livid, to say the least. _Good to know you’re too busy for your best friend to pick up the phone_ she thought to herself. In Pratt’s defense, she did slap him during their last meeting, though in _her_ defense, he was slandering the Project. Nayeli glanced up, incidentally meeting the mean, nasty gaze of a large, trucker looking type male at the end of the diner’s bar. Nayeli quickly turned her gaze out the window.

“Don’t let the mongrel’s stares get you down, dear.” John’s silky voice drew her attention back, “They will all be begging for salvation when the Collapse comes.”

His voice was tinged with a sneer like tone at the end of his sentence, causing Nayeli to look at him curiously. 

“You really think this _Collapse_ is inevitable?”

John took a sip of his black coffee before replying, “Look around you, my dear. This world is on the brink. You can feel it in your bones can’t you?”

There was a newspaper laying on the table, one John had snatched up upon their entrance into the diner. He spun it around, the bold letters of the front page detailing today’s global turmoil. The words _World War III imminent?”_. There was a political cartoon on the front with a mushroom cloud with the world leader’s each slamming their hands on a large red button labeled with the word _Nuke_.

“ Look at the headlines. Look at who's in charge. Everyone thinks Joseph is crazy. But what if he’s right?”

Nayeli shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Disaster seemed destined for her, and John’s truth was a lot more tangible the more the days went on. Nayeli had reached her hand out to pull the newspaper closer so she could read the front story. As she did, John placed his hand on top of hers, grasping it. Nayeli’s face flushed as she looked up, their gaze meeting one another’s. John was undoubtedly handsome, but there was just something _off_ about him.. The way he acted around her sometimes though made her believe he was _interested_ , especially after their first encounter here at the diner.

“We will save as many people as we can,” his voice had lowered to a whisper, these words only meant for her, “but you will need to accept now that not all will be worthy of saving.”

Nayeli remained silent, toiling over John’s words in her mind. Only the sound of the diner’s bell going off did she snap out of it, her eyes naturally looking over to see who had just entered. Dark, messy hair, a button nose...there was no mistaking. _Pratt_. Nayeli’s heart sunk though when she realized who was on the young man’s arm. The blonde hair unmistakably belonged to Mary Fairgrave, so was her laughter at whatever corny joke Pratt had just told. John followed Nayeli’s gaze, an amused grin plastered on his face.

“Well, there’s the man of the hour.” he smirked.

John had barely begun turning his head back to Nayeli as she shot up from her seat, marching towards the two. Nayeli could feel his hand brush against hers, trying to hold her back, calling her name but she yanked it away. Her stomach was churning as she stopped dead beside the two. Pratt had just noticed her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Nay?”

There was no Nay here. Not now at least. The person standing in her place was a fiery ball of words firing rapidly out of her mouth.

“So, you ghost me for what, two months, forget my birthday and now what, you’re with Mary May now? Do I mean nothing to you?”

“Nayeli- we’ve tried to get a hold of your for weeks-” Mary tried to intervene.

“Oh shut it, Mary.” Nayeli snapped.

The three bickered back and forth, each one becoming more animated as the arguing continued. Every head in the diner was now turned and focused on their quarrel, including the mean-mugging trucker who couldn’t seem to hold himself back any longer as he approached. He placed a hand on both Pratt and Mary’s shoulder, pushing them behind him as he nearly bumped chests with Nayeli.

“That’s enough you Peggie bitch. We don’t want your kind around here, so get out before there’s trouble.”

Nayeli scoffed; number one, this was a grown-man stepping toe to toe with a teenage girl half his size, and second, he had the audacity to throw the b-word at her face.

“Excuse me? I will gladly leave but you have no right to speak to me that way.”

“Now, now Nayeli.” John’s hands descended around her, guiding her behind him as he stood up to the brutish man.

“This Neanderthal is not worth your breath-”

The sudden jerk of John’s head could be linked back to the clenched fist of the man standing before them, having hit the young Seed square in the face. John staggered back, Nayeli throwing her hands up to try and steady him.

“John!”

There was already blood pouring from his nose, followed by a flurry of curse words. John did not react physically, instead, he calmly took out his phone, dialing before holding it up to his ear. 

“Aw, Sheriff Whitehorse, perfect. I would like to report an assault.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli paced back and forth impatiently by the truck they had driven to the diner in, watching as John continued talking with Sheriff Whitehorse over what had happened. About twenty feet away, Hudson was cuffing the man responsible for John’s now-broken nose and placing him in the sheriff’s vehicle. She was doing her best to avoid the two faces staring at her from within the diner, each with a look of disdain. Distrust.

Pratt and Mary could not understand. Could not understand why Nayeli had chosen to continue living amongst those within Eden’s Gate. _No, they just choose not to. And now they’ve moved on without you_.

Whitehorse seemed to be finished getting John’s final statements, signaling for one of the paramedics to come take one last look at the young man. Earl removed his hat as he approached Nayeli, seeming exasperated with the whole situation.

“You okay, kiddo?” 

“I’m fine Earl, just pissed off. John didn’t do anything to deserve that.”

“No, no he didn’t. But you gotta understand rook, the Project isn’t exactly settling in well with the locals. People just ain’t use to change. Climate just isn’t the best right now, especially with so many missing persons right now.” 

Nayeli let his words sink in, cocking her head, hanging onto the last few words he spoke.

“You’re not insinuating that the Project has something to do with it...are you?”

Whitehorse sighed, “Nayeli, I gotta weigh all possibilities here-”

“No, that’s enough.” Nayeli raised her hands in protest.

“The Project has done nothing wrong. If anything, they’ve tried too hard to try and fit in but you’re all so closed minded-”

“Nayeli-” Whitehorse tried to get a word in but Nayeli was having none of it.

“I’m sorry Sheriff, but you have no idea what it is like being an outsider: rejected from my own reservation, being the only native family off the reservation here in the county, and now this?” 

She could see the frustration growing on Whitehorse’s face, “Now Nayeli you know that isn’t true. You have me, you have your friends. You’re not an outsider”

“Well Sheriff, from what I saw inside that diner...I’m not welcomed here anymore.”

Nayeli pushed past Earl, who continued to speak to try and calm her down. She approached John who was finishing up with the paramedic. His nose was covered with bandages but some of the blood was still seeping through. Nayeli didn’t have to speak for him to know what she wanted. He simply smiled, gesturing to Vittoria’s truck parked nearby.

Initially, Nayeli believed this entire trip to be fruitless, however, it opened her eyes to things that she had been ignorant of before. People were afraid of change, Nayeli herself being one of them. But the constant feeling of someone watching you, and then outright attacking you for just being divergent...that was ignorance she wanted no part of. Not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's burgeoning feelings for Nayeli continue to fog his better judgement. Vittoria goes to the wolf to further her plan of keeping Nayeli well within Eden's Gate's grasps. With Nayeli's inevitable ascenscion within the Project, Jacob sees no other way than to go along with Vittoria's far-fetched plan.

_The next day_

It was a foggy morning, the haze and clouds keeping the sun from making its presence known. Cool air whispered through the open balcony doors of the abandoned veterans center, sending a frigid chill running down the alpha wolf’s spine. He was too invested in the paperwork before him to concern himself with shutting the doors. Running a “troubled youth camp” as cover for recruiting possible Chosen had been Joseph’s idea. Though the camp was closed for the fall and winter, Jacob had made a list of likely candidates. Jacob would have preferred to have just picked from the litter they already had; less trouble and less attitude. But the upside to the camp inhabitants was that they were young and able-bodied. Most of their current population were middle-aged adults tired of their mundane lives. _Except this one_.

His pen lingered over the name in question. _Nayeli Lamb. Female. Age 19._ Disappointment flowed through him as he crossed her name off the list of likely candidates.Josephs _interference_ had knocked this idea out. Not to mention that whlie her shoulder had healed, she would need actual physical therapy to be able to get it to full functionality. He needed to start training these soldiers as soon as possible, and as badly as he wanted her for Eden’s Gate’s army, it simply was not to be.

 _Lest we not forget the incident from the other night_.

Jacob could still feel the feathery touch of her lips against his. His initial reaction had not resonated well with Nayeli, and frankly, he was not sure how to feel about the situation. He held a great deal of admiration for Nayeli: she was exceptional with a bow, and she was both headstrong and sincere though overly naive and sheltered. She had no idea how in over her head she was, nor what awaited her following her baptism. Joseph would have his new Faith, and Jacob would be kept at arm's length at best. Every previous Faith had latched onto Joseph’s side like a lone soul drifting among the sea, clinging to a life raft. That type of intimacy was bound to lead to _more_. That was not what he was concerned with however; he was more concerned with what happened to the Sisters when they ceased being useful. It was the Project’s dirty little secret. The lesser members believed the Sister’s to be exiled, but the truth was much more grim.

The thought alone made Jacob’s blood boil. This was why he wanted Nayeli for his Chosen. She would have been safe, away from Joseph’s ever-looming gaze, John’s slick words and Vittoria’s siren songs. 

He could not explain why he felt the need to protect her. It was almost like an instinct, and with the memory of that kiss looming over him, he was hesitant to admit that it may be something more.

A knock at the door drew his attention upward, his mood quickly shifting from dispirited to full-blown vexation as the intruder began to push the door open.

Vittoria leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, the same look of vexation Jacob had. 

“The Father sent me to retrieve you for the _festivities_.” Her tone was less than enthused as she proceeded to waltz into the room. 

Jacob grimaced as she sat upon his desk, crumpling the papers he had spread out without a care. His first inclination was to shove her off but he really did not want to have her running back to Joseph. He was already in hot water with The Father after his little stunt training Nayeli in secret. 

“I thought the baptism would not be until this evening.” he countered.

“Yes well, for some reason Joseph has moved it ahead.”

“Still not high enough in status for him to tell you his plans? Such a shame.”

“It would be wise of you to put a muzzle on that mouth of yours, dog. When I’m announced as the new Sister Faith this week, I’ll make sure you never leave the confines of this place.”

Jacob stared at her with a blank stare, a look that could be mistaken for confusion before he erupted into a roar of laughter. The suddenness of the sound made Vittoria jump up from the desk, her brows furrowed as she scowled at him.  
“What? What is so funny?”

Jacob’s laughter carried on throughout the room, which he could see was enraging Vittoria. At this point, she had slammed her hands on the table, leaning over it as she began yelling.

“What the fuck is so funny Jacob?”

Jacob’s laughter transitioned to a chuckle a he caught his breath. He pushed his chair back, standing up as he leaned across the table, meeting Vittoria’s gaze. Neither one was backing down, one another’s breath just barely gracing the other’s skin. He could see in her eyes that the fact that he knew something she didn’t was eating her from the inside out.

 _She really had no idea. No idea that Nayeli was to be their intended new Faith. Oh the look on her face is going to be priceless at the ceremony_.

“Oh little girl,” he growled, “you are not nearly as important as you think you are.”

Vittoria crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was still unamused but it shifted to a coy smile only a moment later.

“You know, ironically, it is funny that you should say that.”

Vittoria graced the edges of the desk with her hand as she circled around to his side. The wolf’s eyes met hers with suspicion, especially with how close she had suddenly become.

“You may not realize this but I am Joseph’s eyes and ears. I report everything that I see.”

Her fingers traced his chest in an annoyingly playful manner, like he was one of her many playthings or suitors. His patience as growing thin waiting for her to get to her point.

“Speak plainly, you witch.”

Vittoria seemed to be left unfazed by his insult. Granted, she has probably been called every name under the sun which would not surprise him.

“I know that you and Nayeli shared a rather intimate moment the other day. Joseph knows it as well.” she blurted.

The color from Jacob’s face drained. _Impossible_. It was a sudden moment of weakness, one that Vittoria would have gladly exploited. But she didn’t. 

“Now,” she continued, “I know fraternization is looked down upon for all members of Eden’s Gate, however, your little rejection of our dear Nayeli nearly caused her to start packing her bags.”

“What point are you trying to get at?” he gruffed.

Vittoria smiled, the corners of her lips rising from ear to ear. What he wouldn’t give to just knock out those beaver teeth from her mouth right now. 

“Joseph and I believe it would be wise to play along for now. John has already shown her how the outside world cannot be trusted. But _you_. You would be her anchor. Her reason to truly stay.”

“This is the most ludicrous plan I have ever heard of.”

“It’s better than the alternative.” Vittoria hissed back. “If she does not start embracing us as her new family than who knows what will happen to her. She could be exiled just like the other Faiths and others who strayed from the path. What would happen to her then?”

 _She really has no idea_. Vittoria may be Joseph’s eyes and ears, but that did not mean it was a two way street. Outside of the brother’s themselves, everything else was on a need to know basis. That included the fate of the other Faiths.

With Nayeli’s impending inauguration coming up, perhaps this would be the best way he could protect her, especially if Joseph was keen of this ridiculous idea. If she began to slip up, he could help her. Vittoria herself may even prove useful considering how close she had become to the little lamb, though she may not share those same warm feelings once she learns she was never a contender for the title of Faith. Even so, he was not too worried about protecting Nayeli from Victoria; it was his brother’s that concerned him.

“Fine. I’ll play along with your little plan. But if you ever spy on me again, I’ll feed your corpse to my hounds.”

Begrudgingly, Jacob stuck his hand out, signifying his part in this newfound alliance. Vittoria was clearly not prepared for him to actually follow through with this, glancing from his hand up to his face, back down. For once in his presence, she smiled genuinely, despite the fact that he had just threatened her. She shook his hand before pulling away.

“You and I aren’t exactly on the best of terms-” she began.

“And never will be.” Jacob cut in.

“Noted.” Vittoria remarked sarcastically, “But that girl is like a sister to me.” 

There was tinge of sadness in her aquamarine eyes; memories of a past life long best forgotten, “I know it is an act, but do not break her heart. Please.” 

Jacob stare almost aimlessly at Vittoria, registering her words. Acting would be of no issue, simply because, and he felt weak saying this, he cared for the lamb. He cared for her in a way that was not only unacceptable but made him feel insecure in his ability to truly do his part within the project. Again his mind went back to two nights prior. The way she looked at him told him everything he ever needed to know about her; she looked at him not as a soldier, not as a brute or as disfigured as many would comment behind his back. She saw into him, parts that everyone else would choose to ignore.

Looking back at Vittoria’s large eyes he nodded his head in compliance. He would do this for her. For Nayeli. If she would still have him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later

The turnout for the baptism today was much larger than Nayeli could have anticipated. There was, at minimum, over a hundred people here. The thought that everyone’s eyes would soon be on her was nerve racking. It did not help seeing who exactly was performing the baptism either; John stood waist deep in the water, reading from the what she came to know as _The Book of Joseph_. Vittoria had given her a copy the day prior to begin familiarizing herself with, though she was pained to admit she had not even cracked it open yet. She was still preoccupied with the encounter at the diner. Seeing Staci with Mary May may have been what riled her up the most but Whitehorse’s insinuation that the Project may somehow be involved with the recent number of missing persons is what really stuck with her. Her eyes wandered amongst the crowd, wondering if she would see any familiar faces. None really stood out to her, not that they would anyway.

Outside of the Seed brother’s and Vittoria, Nayeli really did not know anyone else here. Even prior to joining Eden’s Gate, Nayeli’s knowledge of the townsfolk was limited to the handful of friends she had from school prior to dropping out, those left behind on the Salish reservation, whoever wandered into her mother’s shop and of course those at the Sheriff’s’ station. The reality of it was that she was quite a loner, and never realized it until now. 

Vittoria stood readily beside the nervous lamb, an arm wrapped around her and her other hand resting gently on her shoulder, like a caring mother. Together they stood along the edge of the water. Jacob and Joseph stood not too far off from them. Nayeli’s eyes kept drifting to the red-headed Seed’s face, and each time was met with disappointment when he did not meet her gaze. 

_I wonder if he’s upset with me,_ she asked herself.

_If anyone should be upset, it should be me for him treating me like a child._

As John began to bring his reading to a close, two other members of the congregation proceeded into the water, with what appeared to be a green barrel. Nayeli watched curiously as they poured some sort of liquid into the water. 

Nayeli turned her head slightly to Vittoria, “What is that substance they’re pouring, Vee?”

“It’s a little something we’ve been working on for the newest members.” Vittoria responded, “It’ll help with any nerves you may have, leave you feeling peaceful.”

Nayeli scrunched up her nose a little bit, slightly concerned, “It’s not like a drug is it?”

Vittoria massaged Nayeli’s shoulders a little as she chuckled, “Oh no dear, believe me love. It’s just pure _bliss_.”  
Nayeli was not entirely convinced with Vittoria’s explanation but...honestly, what did she have to worry about? There was no way they would intentionally do any harm to her. Not when they worked so hard to make her feel welcomed. 

Again, she looked in Jacob’s direction, this time surprised that he too was looking at her. A wave of embarrassment befell her as she became overwhelmingly self-conscious as she turned back ahead. Vittoria had dressed her in a white, almost bohemian slash wedding dress. The length of it fell just above her knees, and the v-neck was so low Nayeli was concerned she may have a wardrobe malfunction at some point during the baptism. 

“And so we deliver you unto the waters. We must wash away our past.” boomed John’s voice as he now held his hands out in her direction.

The two men who had been in the water with him quickly retreated as Vittoria gently nudged her forward. 

“Go on darling, don’t be afraid. I’ll be here waiting for you.” she whispered to the lamb.

Nayeli took one last glance at Jacob, who appeared to still be staring at her. He was not the only one though. Joseph’s blue eyes beamed like electricity behind his trademark aviators, awaiting for her to proceed.

 _There’s no turning back from this_.

The lamb proceeded into the water, all eyes glued to her as she approached her would be baptizer. 

“We must expose our sins. We must atone...for only then may we stand in the light of God and walk through his Gate unto Eden.”

John’s overall aura gave a sense of over eagerness to get the baptism going. He took both of his hands as soon as she stopped in front of him, placing one of her chest and one on her back, turning her so her side was pressed against his body. The closeness made the hair on her arms stand up, even more so as his lips neared her ear.

“Deep breath, you’re about to be born anew.”

Other than that helpful warning, he abruptly dunked her into the water, Nayeli sealed her lips as tight as she possibly could, her eyes squeezed shut. A cascade of water flowed through her nostrils. She was waiting for her bodies instinct to lock up, to stiffen in terror and she fought back against her natural instinct to inhale for air. But she didn’t. Whatever they had poured into the water seemed to put her into a sort of trance. She felt unnaturally at ease, like she was floating through space. Nevermind the fact that she had little to no air reserved, she could stay like this forever.

Due to the biological nature of humans however, she knew she had to come up, and her body knew it too. Unable to hold back the urge any longer, she began to open her mouth to inhale, simultaneous with John pulling her up from the water. As the cool air brushed against her face, her eyes burst open, her mouth gasping for every ounce of air. John’s hands held her steady as she began to wheeze and cough, trying to clear any water lodged in her airway.

There was applause all around her, celebrating her successful baptism. To her initial shock however, sound and touch seemed to be her only senses working at the moment. Nayeli clung to John’s hand that held her up; everything was a haze, everyone’s figure blurred as little dots of light floated about like specs of dust. A figure approached her, clasping two hands around her face. The figure brushed strands of wet hair away from Nayeli’s face, examining her.

“Nay, are you alright?” the voice asked concerned. 

“Vittoria.” Nayeli’s hands reached out to her friend, grasping onto the sides of her arms.

After a few more coughs, Nayeli nodded her head. She could make out what seemed to be an overjoyed smile as Vittoria brushed John’s hands away from Nay, embracing the girl. 

“Welcome to our family sister.”

“The initiation is not done yet.” a velvet voice chimed in.

John, Vee, and Nayeli turned to the source of the voice. A figure that she presumed to be Joseph waded through the waist deep water, his hands replacing Vittoria’s in cupping Nayeli’s face.

“As like every member of this family, Nayeli must go through atonement.”

Nayeli’s vision slowly began to uncloud, she saw a perturbed expression on Vittoria’s face while John boasted a enigmatic grin.

“Joseph- I mean, Father, is that really necessary? She’s but more than a child.” Vittoria challenged.

 _Again with the child reference_ Nayeli groaned. First Jacob, now Vittoria. She was tired of being this pathetic morsel of a person that needed to be protected. 

Nayeli, finally regaining her composure looked Joseph confidently in his eyes, or at least from what she could tell to be his eyes.

“Father,” she spoke with purpose, “I will gladly undergo any other trial that need be.”

This seemed to please the Father, as he embraced her in a hug. Nayeli caught off guard, allowed her arms to sink down to her side before feeling confident enough to return his embrace. Her eyes settled just past his shoulder, gazing along the shoreline, her eyes searching for one person in particular. When she did not see him, her enthusiasm dwindled, but soon enough, another pair of hands reached out for her. Nayeli turned, greeted by the sight of one John Seed cocking his head.

“Shall we begin?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli Lamb has forsworn her former life in exchange to live among those in Eden’s Gate. She faces two last trials before her new life can truly begin. John’s growing interest in the lamb raises plausible concern within Vittoria, but her reliance on John keeps her on a short leash.

_A few hours later_

The dripping of water splashing onto the ground from a loose water pipe was comparable to the noise of thunder. It was so deafening quiet in the room she sat in, Nayeli was almost too scared to breathe. Following her baptism, John and some of his men had escorted her up into the hills of the the valley for the next step of her inauguration. She was a bit nervous upon their approach, coming up to what seemed to be a bunker. This must be what Vittoria had been talking about on her first day; from the sound of it, there was multiple bunkers, enough to house all residents of Eden’s Gates and those soon to come. As they descended down the stairs, Nayeli wondered if they were plunging into hell itself with how deep it seemed to go.

Each room they passed by made her think of those isolation chambers prisons would put inmates if they got too out of control. It was suffocating and made her feel claustrophobic. John had left her alone for about thirty minutes now in one such room, and she was becoming stir crazy. She kept looking about, waiting for any sign or semblance of life to keep her from going insane.

Abruptly from behind, a metal door screeched open, nearly sending her shooting up from her chair. John walked past her with what appeared to be a tool box in hand. He sat the box on what looked like one of those medical tables she had from her time in the hospital following the shooting. He was whistling a familiar tune as he unloaded the boxes contents. Unable to contain herself, she spoke up.

“That’s Vera Lynn right?” she spoke in a meek tone.

John’s whistling abruptly ended, his eyes shifting towards her. She could not pinpoint what it was about John that made her tense. He was handsome to a point that it was intimidating to look him straight on, but he also gave off a sense that something was not quite right. Nayeli swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in her throat waiting for his response.

“Why, color me impressed. A fellow fan of the classics.” he smiled with approval. 

He fiddled with an object in his hand, hooking it up to a plug before lifting it up, bringing it to life. It made a buzzing noise, making Nayeli realize that it was a tattoo needle. Her heart began to palpitate as he turned it off and rested it on the table. He walked to one corner of the room, dragging over a chair that he swung around, the back of the chair facing Nayeli as he sat towards her, resting his arms on the back and his head on top. 

He smirked, “You know, I have spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes to.” he leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled I created more.” he took a long pause, returning to is original position.

“It was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being. Always receiving. Always taking.” His hands moved with each word that he spoke.

“The best gift isn't the one you get, it's the one you give and giving takes courage. The courage ...to own your sin. To etch it on to your flesh and carry its burden and when you have endured -- when you truly begin to atone -- to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see.” his eyes seemed to enlarge with each word that passed through his lips, “My god that's courage.”

He returned to his normal stance upon the chair, gazing at her with an eagerness she had only seen once before during their first encounter in the diner.

“So, little Nayeli. Are you ready to get started?”

Nayeli stared at him with wide eyes. This was just one step closer to finishing her _trials_. She nodded before making her answer audibly known.

“Yes.”

There was a glimmer in John’s eyes. Like with that single word, she had ignited something inside him. He jolted up from his chair, knocking it aside as he approached her with his hands out. He took hold of the front of her baptism dress, ripping it almost without any effort followed by a satisfied sigh, exposing her chest to him. Nayeli’s face became flushed as she sat there, bra exposed and all. He reached over to the table, dipping his hand into a bowl, withdrawing a sponge before approaching her once more.

“You won’t regret this. I promise.”

Over the course of the next hour, John probed her with questions, cleaning her chest in the process. He asked about her childhood, her time on the reservation, her family. Nayeli’s mood throughout shifted dramatically with each subject. Anger at the way her family had been treated when it came to light that her mother had married a white man, the fury she held towards the driver who crashed into her brother’s car causing his death, and the betrayal she felt after he father left she and her mother alone, resulting in the financial crisis that threatened to send Nayeli’s life out of control. Last but not least, the unbridled rage she had tucked away after her mother’s death. She felt at a loss, unable to truly get justice for Sokanon, unable to payback whoever stole her life from her. Recounting the painful memories had caused Nayeli to fall into silence, her eyes red and pulsing from trying to hold back her tears.

The entire time, John’s face had remained stoic, though hints of sympathy pierced through from time to time.

“Given the chance, would you seek out revenge on the people who took your mother and brother away from you?” 

He posed the question in such a calm manner, Nayeli felt like it was almost a trick question. What if she gave the wrong answers, would she be forfeiting her new life within the Project? Nayeli looked down at her hands. They were clutched so tightly into fists her knuckles had begun to turn white. She didn’t even notice until now. She un-clenched them, her fingers stiff from being held in one position for so long.

“I think-” she stuttered, “I think that had Takoda not died in that car accident...and created this domino effect of disasters...my father would have not left and maybe Takoda and my mother would still be here with me.”

She looked up, the tears finally streaming down her face, unable to contain them any longer.

“I don’t think revenge is a strong enough word to be honest. I would want them to feel the same pain that I had to endure.” 

Her voice was shaky, inhaling a deep breath to clear her head of the dreadful memories she had to conjure back up as she raised her head to look at him. That feline like grin had begun to creep across John’s face, having garnered all the information he needed from her.

“Well my darling, I do believe I know what your sin is.”

At this point he had already reached over for the tattoo gun, the buzzing noise engulfing them both.

“This will only hurt a little.” he spoke cautiously as he leaned in towards her, “Oh, and welcome to the family.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vittoria’s patience was running thin as she awaited for the handsome moron that was John Seed. She paced his room, browsing his various decorations. Funny to say, for as many times as she was in this room, she never really noticed just how awful his taste was in decor. Granted, they were always busy doing other _activities_ to pay any mind to anything else. Her eyes kept glancing to the gaudy clock that hung over the entrance to the washroom. He should have been done with Nayeli’s atonement by now. She was against the idea of that poor girl being marked, primarily because of her age. If Nayeli was guilty of anything, it was for being too naive and pure for this wretched world, much like her sister Victoria.

The priestess continued to snoop around, sitting on the edge of the bed as she pulled the top drawer of the nightstand out. She was pleasantly surprised to find four viiles of the bliss drug secured in a tube rack. John surely wouldn’t notice if she took a little sip. She wasn’t afraid to admit that she struggled with self-control and over-consumption of certain indulgences, resulting in her earning the mark _gluttony_. She made sure to have John mark her sins out of sight so that it would not ruin her welcoming image for new members. 

Vittoria proceeded to pick up one of the viles. She had barely lifted it up halfway to her face when the bedroom doors swung open, an exuberant looking John proceeding through. Vittoria nearly dropped the vile, quickly hiding it under her thigh as she quickly shut the drawer. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting my dear, I stopped by one of those peculiar events where they lay out all their unwanted belongings in the yard.”

Vittoria raised a brow, speaking in a monotone voice, “So...a yard sale?”

“Is that what they’re called? These country folk get more fascinating by the day.”

Vittoria could not tell if he was earnest or if he really was just that air-headed. Vittoria shook her head, leaning back into the bed as he sat the bags down, beginning to rummage through them, his back turned towards her, obscuring whatever objects it was he was pulling from the bags.

“I take it Nayeli’s atonement went well then?”

“Oh, it was superb.” John replied. He turned his head over his shoulder just slightly, “We got a little wrath on our hands. Who knew the native had it in her?”

Vittoria stared at him puzzled, “Nayeli? Wrath?” she scoffed, “There’s no way that tiny girl has an ounce of hate or anger in her body.”

“Oh but Vittoria, you and I both know looks are deceiving.” John finally stood, clutching turning as he hid something behind his back, 

“But enough of that. I was thinking we may try something _different_ for this meeting of ours.” 

“I swear on my life John I am not using a used sex toy that you picked up from some redneck-”

John revealed the items from behind his back, stopping Vittoria in her tracks. She dipped her head to the side, her eyes narrowing and lips pursed, trying to register what exactly she was seeing. In John’s left hand was a long black wig, in his other, what appeared to be a cheap indigenous persons costume. John approached her, like a child with an eager grin to play with his new toy.

“In the mood for a little role play?” he spoke smugly.

Anger flowed through her veins like a flood. At this moment, all she could think about was ringing John’s neck; Vittoria shot up from the bed, the vile of bliss clinking to the floor. Both of them paused at that moment. It was John’s turn to look at her with a crooked look as he lowered his items.

“Ah, I see you have a new addiction now.” he spoke in an almost disappointed matter.

“Shut the fuck up John.” she snapped.

She marched towards him snatching the wig out of his hand, “What the fuck is this?”

When he didn’t respond she shoved him, already knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear the words come his mouth. She was shaking with fury, imagining him alone with Nayeli during her atonement. What if he had done something else to her? The thought that he would not only betray her via consummating with Nayeli but also hurting the girl she very well identified as a sister, well, that would be unforgivable, even amongst their “friends with benefits” status. Vittoria could not stop her mind from conjuring terrible images. Every possible worst case scenario ran through her brain. 

“I said, what the fuck is this? You got some lascivious fantasy going on in that dense head of yours?” she continued to accuse.

“Oh, you’ are one to talk sweetie.” he sneered.

He dropped the items, grabbing her by her arm. He swung her around, her back slamming into the locked bedroom door. Vittoria grunted and recoiled as John’s hands planted themselves on the door, essentially pinning her in place. His face lingered near hers, his breathing already quickening as his anger began to boil. 

“You don’t think I see the way you leer after the Father? The way you lust after him?”

He moved one of his hands over her face, grasping her clutching her cheeks together, hard enough that if left alone for a significant amount of time could leave bruising.

“I have entertained your druggie ass for years now, supplied you with whatever you wanted. This is the least you could do for me, or you can kiss your drugs goodbye.” 

His voice was low, almost like a growl; his lips hovered over hers, his eyes unsure where to look on her body. For the most part, they kept transitioning from her lips to her eyes. The tension was palpable, she could not lie. Her lower half ached for him, even as his grip on her began to grow tighter. Without any warning, his lips cascaded over hers. His lips moved feverishly, and frantically, evoking a moan from the priestess as she ran her hands up and under his shirt, grazing his chest. His hands began to roam over her dress, brunching up the cloth as he grabbed at her. 

Just as quickly as they had began, it quickly ended, or maybe a better word would be paused. Vittoria’s lips quivered, yearning for John’s touch as he knelt down. She would address her concern with this obscene fascination of his later. At this moment, all she cared about was getting her fix: the vile of bliss that still laid on the floor, and John's touch. Vittoria hesitated before finally nodding in compliance as he held up the wig to her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"That's my girl." he whispered.

“Now love,” he spoke deceptively soft, “put the fucking wig on.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Project's anniversary has finally arrived. Nayeli continues to dance around her burgeoning feelings for Eden's Gate's poster soldier. Joseph makes an announcement that will forever change Nayeli's future within the Project.

The compound was the liveliest Nayeli had seen it in the few months she had been here. It was a special occasion, well, special for the Project anyway. Today marked Eden Gate’s one year anniversary since they settled down in Hope County. From the way Joseph described it, they had been shunned everywhere else they had tried to settle. Despite the occasional confrontation here and there, Hope County seemed destined to become their forever home.

Despite alcohol being nowhere present, Joseph’s _children_ were hollering with joy, their bodies moving in spasms of what Nayeli could only figure as dancing. The only light illuminating the celebration came from the bonfire and the waning light from the crescent moon that hung overhead. Nayeli could not help but think back to the bonfire she had skipped out on with Pratt and the others. Would anything have been different that night? Would her mother still be alive? Would her father? Too many morbid what-ifs to think of, especially when Vittoria’s enchanting voice rang through the compound as she performed on a makeshift stage. 

Nayeli couldn’t hold back her smile as the fiery Italian belted out some Donna Summers, _I feel love_. The fact that Nayeli was able to convince Vee to add some eighties music the event made it more satisfying. The newest addition to Eden’s Gate stayed close to one of the bunkhouses, swaying back and forth, allowing Vittoria’s melodies to rain over her. Honestly, it hurt to move too much; her fingers grazed lightly over the razed skin across her chest. Her atonement with John had been almost therapeutic in nature, being able to come to terms with the bent up anger she felt over the deaths of her parents and brother. The downside to it, however, following the atonement, John seemed to be everywhere that she went. It was like a puppy drawn to its new owner and frankly, she was not sure what to do about it. Of course, this was not the first time he’s done this, but now that she was quite literally exposed to him every other day it seemed, it felt a bit overwhelming.

Vittoria seemed to notice this sudden reignition of interest and stuck very close to the lamb over the course of the past few days which seemed to dissuade John for the most part.

Nayeli continued to glance around, recognizing a few faces here and there that she had become acquainted with over the past few weeks but none that she really gravitated towards. A few more minutes passed by before she felt a presence beside her, large and unmistakable. Nayeli looked up at the mountain of a man, his expression and posture the same as always: arms crossed, back straight, and on alert.

“Not enjoying the music selection?” Nayeli jested.

“Without looking at her he replied, “I’m still confused about the fact that someone your age even willingly sought out this music in the first place.”

Jacob and herself were slowly getting back to being on normal terms with one another after their awkward kiss on the docks. Thus, she felt comfortable enough in the present moment to punch him playfully in the arm before turning her attention back to the festivities.

“Born in the wrong era I guess.”

She could feel his gaze shift towards her before turning to face straight once more. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” 

With Jacob, everything sounded less like a question and more of an order. Nayeli glanced at him, curiously amused.

“I didn’t think you’d be one up for dancing.”

“I’m not. But I figure you would prefer me to ask you instead of my brother.”

Nayeli raised her brow in confusion before glancing around. Behold, John was coming in hot, a smug look on his face as he adjusted himself whilst advancing towards her, weaving through the dancing bodies surrounding him. Panicked, Nayeli grabbed Jacob’s oversized hand.

“Like you have to ask twice.”

Jacob allowed the little lamb to yank him into the crowd of bodies, Jacob snickering as he spotted John’s obvious look of annoyance. The lamb and the wolf came to stand by the fire, the light illuminating their bodies like a spotlight was being shone on them. Nayeli was not sure what to do now, but the moment Jacob began to twirl her about, she moved with ease. Every time his hand graced hers or even remotely touched any other part of her body, she felt her face light up with an indescribable warmth. He was gentle with his movements, leading her through every step or turn. When she’d stumble, he adjusted his own stance to accommodate her. She was bewildered by how elegant he was in all actuality. There were moments their moments were so smooth, she could have sworn she was floating. As they continued to dance, the faces of the other members became mere blurs. At this moment, there was only Jacob in her sights.

As the music died down, Jacob pulled her into him, her hands resting against his chest. Nayeli was out of breath but Jacob had hardly broken a sweat. He seemed amused by her current state.

“Was I too much for you little lamb?”

Nayeli scoffed, like she had just been insulted, “Please, I am pretty sure I can handle anything you throw at me.”

“Can you now?” his replied in a suggestive manner.

Nayeli’s face grew hot and flushed, stammering to reply, “I-well-”

She realized her hands were still on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, calm and steady while hers felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She withdrew her hands quickly, her right hand coming to rest on her other arm in a shy manner. She avoided his gaze as she stared off into the ground. 

“Thanks for the dance.” she spoke with a sheepish tone. 

She waited for him to respond as she stared at the ground. She had seen the subtle movement of his shadow, and the sound of words beginning to form escaping from his lips. Before she could make out what he was saying, a loud voice erupted over the already noise festivities, interrupting whatever he had to say.

“My Children!” boomed the voice.

Everyone’s attention was diverted to the stage where Vittoria had just been performing. Vittoria was off to the side, the Father himself taking center stage. Nayeli found it a bit comical that despite his formal wear and the fact that it was the dead of night, he still chose to wear his yellow-aviators. One look around, you could just see the level of adoration they held for him. The only exceptions being Jacob and herself. Everyone came to a dead halt, watching The Father as he glanced over his congregation.

“Tonight is a very momentous night.”

He paced across the stage, his hands raised to the air as he spoke over the semi-silence, the only other noise being the crackling of burning wood.

“Tonight marks one year since we came here to Hope County. One year since we declared this place our home for our Project. But more importantly, it marks the five-month anniversary of one of our brightest and most promising family members.”

Every single head present turned to said member. Nayeli was not sure where to turn her gaze as everyone applauded. The level of embarrassment she felt was equivalent to that of when you’re surrounded by people singing happy birthday. She felt it was best to focus on Joseph since he was in her line of sight. He took seemed to focus in on her, holding his hand out to her, beckoning her to come forth. Like an unsure child, she looked to Jacob. The tower of a man simply stood with his arms crossed, motioning with his eyes for her to proceed.

Nayeli swallowed nervously as she began her approach to the stage. Vittoria stood at the top of the stairs, her hand outstretched to Nayeli as she ascended. Nay took her hand allowing Vee to lead her to the center where Joseph awaited for her. Without hesitation, he cupped her face with his hands. Nayeli could feel her palms becoming drenched in sweat. Joseph cupped her face with his hands. Nayeli could feel her palms becoming drenched in sweat as Joseph rested his forehead against hers.

The next words he spoke were soft, like the wind brushing across her face on a summer day at the lake. They were words meant just for her.

“I know the path that brought you to us was not without pain and loss…”

His eyes bore into hers, a sadness emitting from them that she could not place a reason to for being there in the first place. It echoed the sadness she felt, wondering what her mother would say, seeing her standing up here at this very moment, waiting for her new life to truly begin. The Project would be her forever family, this was simply the final step. Joseph lifted his head from hers, his hand drifting down till it met her own as he once more addressed the crowd.

“Nayeli Lamb has had everything taken from her, except for her faith. This young woman has passed the baptism and atonement, and has taken in our word with open arms, giving us the opportunity to show her a life beyond what materialism and selfish gain.”

He paused as he looked back to her for a moment, then turning back to the crowd.

“So I bid you all to please, welcome her with open arms as we induct Nayeli Lamb as our new beloved Sister Faith.”

He raised his arm to the air, pulling Nayeli’s up with him. She winced, this particular arm being the one that was still healing, but hid her discomfort as the crowd erupted with cheer, save for three particular members. John stood towards the front, a slimy grin creeping onto his face with Jacob beside him, boasting a completely unfazed expression. 

Then there was the third.

Nayeli could see Vittoria approaching just outside of her peripheral vision amidst the cheering. She looked as if someone had just told her a family member had perished with the way her face had contorted. 

“Joseph,” she spoke meeply as she placed a hand on his arm turning him and thus breaking the grip he had on Nayeli. 

Nayeli backed away a bit, watching Vittoria as she pulled Joseph aside. She could not hear what they were saying to one another but it seemed to be a very heated discussion, at least the way Vittoria’s hands and lips were moving. Joseph had placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down but the brunette swatted his hands away, looking to be on the verge of tears. Nayeli was frozen out of pure fear of not knowing what to do, nor why the hell she was just announced as their new Sister Faith. 

She recalled Vittoria’s words from the other day, _Only the highest honor among the women in Eden’s Gate. The highest of the high priestesses._

Nayeli was neither a high priestess nor nowhere being nearly as charismatic to even be considered becoming one.

 _An opportunity to actually become part of Joseph’s blood family. She is the one who bridges the gap between the people and the Father and, God willing, you’re looking right at her._ Those had been Vittoria’s exact words.

Nayeli’s body became tense, her mind racing as she pieced everything together. Nayeli began approaching Vittoria and Joseph, wanting to clear up this situation that seemed to be causing Vittoria so much distress.

“Vittoria.” she called, trying to draw her friend's attention.

Vittoria’s head snapped to her direction a look of pure disdain littered on her face, just as a hand wrapped around her waist, holding her back. Nayeli looked up, seeing the signature beard and piercing blue eyes of one Jacob Seed. He shook his head, enticing her to stay out of whatever was happening. Nayeli watched helplessly as Vittoria stormed off the stage, Jacob still holding her in place. She looked over to Joseph who seemed unperturbed over the situation. This night had escalated into something she still did not quite understand. Her only true friend was now no doubt pissed off at her for something she had no control over and she had been elevated to a status within the Project that placed her right up with Jacob and John themselves, right below The Father. She was both terrified and excited, taking one last glance along the crowd, looking for Vittoria. This was no doubt one of the most important gifts Eden's Gate could bestow. Nayeli frowned when she realized her efforts to find Vittoria futile. 

_A gift, perhaps. But at what cost?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little lamb struggles with the knowledge that she may lose her friendship with Vittoria over Joseph's decision to make Nayeli the new Sister Faith. Nayeli takes what she needs from Jacob. The wolf and lamb act upon built up tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for 2018! I'll be on vacation for the next week and then jump right back into work so I will be away from my computer. Next chapter should be up either the first or second week of January :D
> 
> Also, just for reference in this particular story arc (and also Little Lamb), Nay is 18 and Jacob is 37, hint hint.
> 
> Everyone, please have a safe holiday season! I shall be back soon.
> 
> Edit: For this particular chapter, I highly recommend having this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD8tRYqnkvg] play in the background ;)

Jacob was kind enough to drive Nayeli back to the Grandview hotel following the celebration. Nayeli had spent the remaining hours that evening speaking with Joseph. He went over what was expected of her as the new Faith. She was the bridge between the outside world and Eden’s Gate. He emphasized that he had chosen her because she was the face of Hope County, and that perhaps through her familiarity, more would feel encouraged to joining and finding a home with them before the inevitable Collapse. Everything else he spoke sort of flew over her head, her mind too preoccupied with the image of Vittoria looking at her with pure contempt.

Vittoria has disappeared from the compound without a trace, and it was evident by the status of Nayeli’s room that she had taken anything that belonged to her back. Nayeli stood in the doorway, feeling the same sense of emptiness that had flowed through her during her time in the hospital, knowing no one would be coming back for her. No one but Eden’s Gate. 

Nayeli stepped towards her bed, sitting on the edge as she sighed, not knowing where to go from here. Jacob took up post where she had just been standing in the doorway, his hands sunk into his pockets, waiting quietly.

“You don’t have to baby me Jacob, you can go.”

“Do you want me to go?” he retorted.

Nayeli nervously played with her hands, refusing to meet his eyes when she answered.

“Not really.”

She kept her eyes down as he shut the door behind him, approaching and taking a seat beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for who knows how long before Nayeli finally spoke again.

“I just don’t understand why he picked me over Vittoria.” she said.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Joseph made it clear cut.” he spoke as he laid back onto the bed.

Nayeli glared at him, huffing, “I understand where The Father is coming from but Vittoria has been here for so much longer than I have. She has the experience that I don’t. I don’t even think I’ve read more than a few chapters from the Book of Joseph itself. Vittoria herself said she had been waiting for this moment for so long-”

Nayeli huffed in irritation, “-and now she hates me because I somehow got saddled with it.”

Jacob did not move from his spot. Nayeli peaked over her shoulder, making sure that he had not just suddenly fell asleep.

“She does not hate you Nayeli.” He finally cut in, “In fact, I think you might be the closest thing that girl may have ever had to a genuine friend.”

Jacob shifted slightly, probably trying to get a little more comfortable before he continued speaking.

“She’s hurt, but that woman adores you and would do anything for you. Give her some time.”

How was it that he always seemed to be right? Afterall, Nayeli could only recall a handful of occasions that she and Vittoria were not by each other’s side these last five months; Vittoria was both surrogate mother, sister, and bestfriend in all the ways Nayeli could ever ask for. This was a rather, unfortunate and unforeseen road bump in their relationship but Vittoria had to know it was not of Nayeli’s own doing. As if her sudden strained relationship with Vittoria was not enough, now she had to contend with her new title. Nayeli continued to groan in frustration.

“I just don’t know how The Father expects me to persuade more people to join us on the off chance that this Collapse is a real thing. I know maybe like seven people outside of the Project. I am a nobody from nowhere Hope County. No one is going to listen to me.” 

There a shift in the mattress as her guest sat up. Unexpectedly, Jacob placed his fingers gently on her chin, turning her head towards him so he could address her. Nayeli’s eyes widened slightly, her breathing becoming hitched. His eyes looked so tired as they wandered all over her face, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Jacob may be a man of few words but when he did speak, it always somehow struck a chord with her, both positively and negatively.

“You do not give yourself nearly enough credit little lamb. You walk into a room and suddenly all eyes are on you. Your perseverance, your loyalty...it flows right off you without any effort.”

His thumb began to caress her chin, rising up to run over her bottom lip, parting her lips slightly.

“You are so kind and foolishly brave. You see others for what they are, for better or for worse.”

His voice had dropped to probably what could be defined as a soft tone for even him. His thumb lingered on her lips as his eyes continued to scan her expression. She felt like a million spotlights were on her face right now with the way her face was glowing simply from his touch alone.

“Jacob I-”

“I should go.” he interrupted as he withdrew his hand, standing up now, “You need rest.”

“Jacob please don’t go.” she begged, standing and reaching out, taking hold of his hand.

He stopped and turned to her, entertaining her for the moment. He stood still as Nayeli got on the tips of her toes, reaching up to his scarred face, attempting to pull his head down. He loosened up his body to allow her to do so. She pulled him down to her level, her lips setting upon his; a quick peck, testing the waters, waiting for that rejection she had faced once before. When he did not pull back, she kissed him again. Then again until his lips pursed up against hers. Her nerves were almost electrifying, her lips quivering as his tongue parted her lips, slipping inside her mouth. This elicited a moan from the young woman, triggering Jacob’s hands to wrap around her, nearly engulfing her entire frame like a tidal wave engulfing a small boat. His mouth tasted slightly metallic, but it was also warm and welcoming. Whatever tenseness she had in her body quickly turned to the feeling of floating adrift in his arms. His hands carefully drifted up and down her back, shaking like he was nervous he would break her at any moment. Their lips and tongues continued their dance for a while longer, their necks craning at every which angle, unable to satisfy one another’s hunger. Eventually, Jacob did pull away, clearing his throat as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. 

“What is it that you want little lamb?” he asked.

Nayeli’s hands had been wrapped around his neck, her lips still aching for his. She searched his face, trying to decipher if his question had a double meaning to it. Jacob and herself shared an unconventional connection. After she had been shot, she had been sure she was going to die alongside her mother. Part of her wished she had. However, when she saw Jacob’s face that fateful night, she knew she was going to be okay. She backed away slightly from him, withdrawing her hands as she looked up at him with her large hazel eyes.

“Just you.” she replied before looking down.

She bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath as she got down on her knees before him. Lifting his shirt up, she fiddled with his belt, pulling it off of his jeans, her fingers now working on tugging his pants. Jacob cleared his throat as she came face to face with the bulge forming just under his briefs. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her reason to pause.

“Nayeli,” he urged, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” she spoke plainly as she tugged away at the last remaining barrier.

Nayeli would confess, she had never actually seen one of these outside of a school textbook. Jacob’s size alone was astounding but also intimidating as it began to harden upon its contact with the semi-cold air. Rounding up what confidence she had left, she took him into her grasp. She shied away from putting her mouth on him immediately, instead, she tilted her head upward, placing gentle kisses just above, on the soft area off skin just before his cock. Jacob’s body stiffened, his member reaching full solidity in her hand. Nayeli continued to kiss, occasionaly brushing her tongue along slowly.

She did this for a few minutes before feelig comfortable enough to follow through with her initial plan. She moved her hand down his shaft, slowly slippig her lips around and over. Her tongue moved under as she began to take him into her. She moved slow and steady, tighting her lips around the tip whenever she pulled away. Jacob grunted, his hand gripping her shoulder as the other took sanction admist her locks of hair, stroking her gently. Nayeli continued to bob her head in a smooth and slow rthymitic movement, occassionaly accidentally grazing him with the tips of her teeth, causing him to shiver.

“Nayeli...fuck.” he groaned, gripping her hair tighter.

The lamb moved her hand up and down, conciding with her lips, a moan sneaking out of her throat as he tugged on her hair. She began to move a little more swiftly, jamming his cock in further towards the back of her throat. Nayeli’s eyes began to water as she atempted to take him all in, his groans causing the lower half of her body to ache in agony, waiting for stimlation. 

Like he had been reading her mind, he slipped his hands under her arms, pulling her up. He gently swept her off her feet as he circled around the bed. He pulled the covers back, laying her gently down. He removed the rest of his clothing before crawling ontop of her. He pushed her dress upward until Nayeli took hold of it, pulling it over head and throwing it aside as he then began to pull down on her underwear.

He wasted no time getting to it: his mouth encompassed her entirely as his tongue danced in and out of her, taking in her sweet wetness like it was a gift from the Gods. Nayeli whimpered, her hips trembling but his hands kept her locked in place, his tongue now flicking away rapidly at her clit, causing her to jerk around and cry out in pleasure before he made his way inside her, his tongue exploring every bit of her, not wanting to miss a single beat. 

As one could probably assume, this was her first time with anyone like this. This was not surprising, considering her first kiss had only taken place five months ago with one Staci Pratt. This however, this was something else entirely. Nayeli arched her back, her legs stretching and contorting as she moved against Jacob’s mouth. She grasped the back of his head pushing him into her as she continued to squirm, his tongue movement becoming more rapid and intense like a wolf devouring it’s last meal. She felt a hint of something, a throbbing feeling as he continued.

“Oh my god.” she mewled.

Jacob peeked his head up just for a moment, his lips illuminating with her wetness. He seemed to know what was coming. Literally. His tongue ran rampant against her clit, Nayeli bursting into a high pitched moan, finally reaching her release. She quickly snapped her hand over her mouth in pure embarrassment, convinced probably half of the population in the Grandview had just heard her climax. Jacob smirked as he crawled back over her, his lips gracing her torso along the way, careful to avoid her latest _Wrath_ tattoo. Pulling the covers over their bodies he hovered over her, scooping her hair to one side allowing him access to her neck without interference. His calloused hands grasped her shoulders as he pressed himself against her, his lips gracing her shoulder blade as they worked upward along her neck. Nayeli let out an audible gasp, tilting her head back to rest against the pillow as he began alternating between sucking at different areas of her neck and showering her in kisses.

His stiff cock brushed against her opening, sending shivers down her entire body considering how sensitive it was at this moment. He seemed to be hesitating, but Nayeli continuously arched her hips upward, grinding against him. He paused his kisses to gaze at her, brushing any stray strands of hair out of her face. Nayeli, still out of breath simply stared back up at him, deciphering what he was thinking.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, referring to the grinding motion he was now performing against her.

Nayeli couldn’t answer. Her lips quivered, wanting his mouth around her; it didn’t matter where, she just wanted his lips to graze her skin. But this, this was a whole different step they were about to take with one another. Nayeli has heard about everything from “popping the cherry” to how painful penetration is the first time around. But given the fact that this was Jacob, she felt like she wouldn’t want this to happen any other way. She had felt something for him from the moment they first met, and now…

“I want you.” she uttered as she moved her legs apart for him.

She did not have to wait long. Jacob slowly inserted himself, grunting as Nayeli wimpered. Jacob’s mouth went agape as he continued to press forward. Nayeli thought she had initially been taken off guard by his girth and length but this was something else entirely. She did her best to relax, allowing a smoother transition as Jacob began to thrust in and out carefully. Nayeli threw her hands around his back, clawing as she pushed her hips into him. The lamb began to whine with pleasure as his strokes became slower, but combined with harder thrusts of his hips as she pushed herself into him. The more she audibly voiced her pleasure through whimpers and groans, the wider the smile on his face became before his mouth became ajar, his thrusts once again picking up the pace as he walked the line between continuing or climaxing right there. He reached one hand between her thighs once more, dancing along her already sensitive area as she began to pant. She couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Jacob-!” she squeeled, Jacob’s hand coming down on her mouth, muffling her scream as she climaxed out loud. 

Jacob finished inside her with a shudder, removing his hand from her mouth as he pulled out, a spool of warm liquid spilling out from between her thighs. He fell beside her on the bed, pulling the panting lamb to his chest. He stroked her hair gently as he waited for her to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you just now.” he referenced both to himself clasping her mouth shut and the penetation.

Nayeli glaned up at him, smiling in between pants, “No, no it...it was great.” she giggled.

They laid there in silence for a while, one another’s hands casually exploring the other’s body.

“Things are going to be different after today. Now that you are our new Sister Faith, all eyes will be on you.” he spoke suddenly.

“Why is it always business with you.” Nayeli teased.

He seemed unfazed by her jest, “You have to be careful. Now that you are in the inner circle, you are going to see things that may not sit well with you. Do not trust anyone.” 

“What about Vittoria?” she piqued.

“Not even Vittoria.” he looked down at her, “Not even me.”

Nayeli rolled her eyes, scoffing, “You are so dramatic Jacob Seed.”

“Perhaps.” he tilted her head up, kissing her lips with a gentleness similar to how one may handle a porcelain doll.

“But trust that I will always do my best to protect you.”

Nayeli did not respond. Her fingers were dancing along his chest, curling whatever hair she came across in a playful manner. She sighed, nestling her head into his nape as she curled up beside him.

“ _~Only you~_ ,” she crooned. 

Jacob glanced down at her curiously as she continued.

“ _~Only you can make this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny.~_

Jacob’s arms wrapped tightly around her, like he was afraid something in the dark would threaten to tear her away.

Nayeli continued to sing in a soft, low tone, _~When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true, my one and-~_ ”

 _~-Only you~._ ” Jacob interceded, kissing the top of her head, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed, unable to fight back the veil of sleep that had been waiting patiently for them to finish. He laid there, Nayeli’s head resting upon him, her nose making the lightest snore he had ever head. It was this moment he knew.

_Only you._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years since joining Eden's Gate, Nayeli has finally begun to integrate herself within the Project as their new Sister Faith. During a routine public speaking event, however, things do not go as planned. Vittoria sets aside her differences between herself and the young lamb when a particular set of news reaches her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to finish. I may be taking a short hiatus in terms of updates but I'll continue writing in my free time and should have another update before the end of the month. Just have a lot happening IRL <3

_Three years later_

Hope County was no longer the home that Nayeli Lamb remembered. It was evident as they rode into the valley. Anti-Eden’s Gate propaganda littered most storefronts, and the glares they earned as they drove could easily stab you with how sharp the town folks gaze was. This was the norm Nayeli had been getting used to over the past two years. Since her induction as Faith, they had managed to recruit more members to their family than ever. Many saw Nayeli as a sort of “rags to riches” story: the girl without a family, without a home, still managing to come out on top, becoming a prominent member of Eden’s Gate. Many used her story as inspiration for their own lives, flocking to The Father who welcomed them with open arms. Of course, not everyone was thrilled by these chosen individuals new lease on life. 

Today was a bit different. Instead of their usual door to door recruitment, John had managed to convince, or rather bribe, the local high school to host a seminar, allowing those who were interested in Eden’s Gate to hear from Nayeli, Sister Faith herself. Usually, Jacob accompanied her on these sorts of trips, acting as her bodyguard of sorts, as well as one other member, usually someone Jacob referred to as a Chosen. Today she was in the presence of two Chosen, Jacob being pulled away to oversee the final days of construction of one of the bunkers to the north. She wished he had been able to come; these trips were the only time she really got to see him aside from their weekly family dinners.

After their first night together things were a bit awkward. Jacob would never admit it but she knew that the age difference between them made him uncomfortable in some aspects. There was an unsaid agreement to refrain from acting on their most primal instincts; it was for the best really, Nayeli had been so engulfed with the new duties that she had little time to focus on anything else. That did not mean there was not a gentle touch here and there, away from prying eyes, only that they would have to wait a little longer before they could truly be together.

Where she and Jacob remained stable, her relationship with Vittoria seemed at a standstill. They were at least on speaking terms, albeit, most of their conversations were brief and to the point. Nayeli understood her frustration, but to hold a grudge for two years…

Family dinners were the worst in the sense that she had to endure what was an hour-long dinner with Vittoria’s gaze piercing into her soul. It truly felt like having a sister that was jealous of circumstances that you had no control over. 

As they drew close to approaching the high school's parking lot, one of the Chosen scoffed, drawing Nayeli’s attention.

“You see this?” the driver spoke, no doubt pointing out the crowd of people that littered the lot.

“Sinners. All of them.” the Chosen in the passenger seat replied. 

Nayeli took a closer glance at the crowd: they held homemade signs, varying from _GET OUT OF OUR COUNTY_ to pictures of Joseph’s face with a red circle encompassing him with a red slash over his face. Nayeli’s chest tightened; these people weren’t just upset. They were furious. Trying to tame the crowd was a familiar figure: she could see Whitehorse shouting, his arms raised, trying to disperse the group. Beside him stood a young man in a deputy outfit who’s back was turned to the truck as they parked. 

The Chosen on the passenger side got down first, opening Nayeli’s door for her. As she got down, Whitehorse approached them. She had not seen Whitehorse since the incident where John was socked in the face at the diner. He looked as if he had aged ten years since the last time she saw him. Dark circles encompassed his eyes and his ever-growing belly indicated that he had taken up drinking once more, a trait her mother Sokanon used to scold him about every time she saw him pick up an alcoholic beverage.

“Nayeli-”

His expression seemed happy to see her but there was a clear look of worry written across his face as well.

“That’s Sister Faith to you sir.” the passenger Chosen cut in.

Nayeli placed a hand gently on the Chosen’s arm, “It’s okay, can you give us a second?”

The Chosen glanced at Whitehorse then back to Nayeli, “Of course Sister.” 

The two Chosen awaited by the bed of the truck as Nayeli took Whitehorse by the arm, taking him to the hood of the vehicle. She wanted so badly to embrace him in a hug, but she feared what the reactions of both the Chosen who accompanied her and the raging crowd.

“It’s been a long time Earl.” she managed to sputter out.

“Too long.” his voice seemed pained, as he took her image in. “Listen, kid, I’m going to be blunt. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be here.”

Nayeli crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not going to let this mob scare me, Earl. I’m just here to give information to those who are interested in Eden’s Gate.”

“Nayeli, I don’t think you are grasping the reality of this situation.” his voice became low as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I have had more missing people reported this year alone than I have ever seen in the past twenty years.”

He pointed to the crowd of people, “Everyone here has had a family member or friend go missing. Now I know what you’re thinking I’m not pointing any fingers but in their minds, Eden’s Gate has something to do with it.”

Nayeli removed his hand from her shoulder, feeling her blood boil over as it had outside of the diner, “Who’s to say that maybe they don’t want to be found? Eden’s Gate is giving them an opportunity to start over. A clean slate.” 

“It’s not just that Nayeli.” he interceded, “There are rumors going around that-” he paused like he couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “-rumors that this Eden’s Gate, it’s an end of the world cult.”

When Nayeli remained silent, Whitehorse took it as confirmation that the rumors were true. He removed his hat, running his hand through whatever hair was left, visibly frustrated. 

“Nayeli, I don’t know what kind of brainwashing number they did on you but you’re not safe with them-”

“Sheriff!”

Nayeli and Whitehorse turned to the voice; it was the deputy accompanying Whitehorse. Nayeli had just glanced over in time to watch the deputy get knocked on their ass by one of the angry residents. It was that moment she realized the deputy’s identity, her heart sinking, _Pratt?_ Without hesitation, she dashed to his side, crouching down to the ground beside him.

“Pratt! Are you okay?” she took hold of his arm, helping him up.

“Nay.” he sounded almost relieved to see her.

“Get that Peggie bitch out of here!” multiple people began to shout, one woman going as far as spitting in Nayeli’s direction.

Pratt defensively positioned Nayeli behind him, “That’s enough! Disperse or you will be detained!”

“Good luck with that pretty boy!” someone shouted amongst the curse words flying in their direction.

Whitehorse came to their side, flanked by Nayeli’s escorts, “Nay, let's get you out of here.”

Nayeli heard his words but refused to budge. She could not understand the hate that poured from the crowd. Eden’s Gate had done nothing but try to help since they arrived. They took in those that were unwanted elsewhere, gave them shelter, food, and a higher purpose. Within their project, they gave up their worldly possessions, relinquishing their feigned happiness for genuine joy. Nayeli took a step forward, her eyes searching for any semblance of understanding.

“Please stop,” she cried to the crowd, “We just wish to spread the word of our Father to those willing to hear it.”

“Fuck you!” a man’s voice boomed from the back.

“Your cult took my son!” a different individual shouted.

A sudden shock of pain rushed through Nayeli as someone in the crowd hurled a rock at her. The rock was no larger than the length of her pinky; that did not mean it did not hurt like hell as it crashed into her bum shoulder. 

The parking lot they occupied was less pavement and more gravel which meant there was no shortage of stones to be hurled. The next one hit Pratt square in the chest, causing him to grunt. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Whitehorse demanded as he approached Nayeli and Pratt with his hands up in the air like somehow he could block all the incoming rocks.

Nayeli felt the pair of hands belonging to her Chosen befall her shoulders as more rocks began to bombard her. What pained her was that she knew some of the faces in the crowd; the Woodson’s, Rae Rae and her husband from the pumpkin farm...she might as well have been a monster standing before them.

Her entourage pulled her towards the direction of the truck. With her back turned toward the commotion, she was not able to see what was about to occur. 

The shouting and rock throwing continued as Whitehorse’s shrill voice broke through, “Put the rock down!”

Nayeli thought nothing of it, all she cared about right now was getting as far away from here as possible. _Whitehorse was right_ she thought, _I should not have come here_. They were halfway to the truck when it happened.

It felt less like a rock and more like someone had just wailed the back of her skull with a baseball bat. The pain was instant, and suddenly she found herself heading face first into the ground. Multiple hands grasped at her, turning her right side up. Her two Chosen gazed in shock before their faces contorted into rage, one leaving her side, presumably to take on the crowd.

Pratt took the place of the one Chosen, holding Nayeli’s head up as she slipped in and out of dozing off. 

‘“Nay, Nay, come on stay awake.” Pratt pleaded.

The shouting became distant as her head became heavier to hold up by herself. Pratt removed his hand for a second to push some hair out of his face, incidentally smearing blood on himself. Nayeli's eyelids fought against her until finally all she could see and feel was darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The construction of the bunkers has concluded my children. Like Noah and his ark, we shall take up residence there to survive the Collapse. 

The church was rather empty for this particular sermon, many of the Project’s children helping in the finishing touches of the newly constructed bunkers. You could see the excitement in their eyes as The Father spoke, ready to spend years leading up to the Collapse safe and sound in their new homes. They seemed so enraptured with that prospect that no one could even notice the hitch in the Father’s voice, nor the subtle throat clearing coughs as he grasped the podium firmly.

“And after God’s wrath has blown through,” he managed to continue, “angels will once more walk the Earth.”

He cleared his throat again in an anxious manner, “Go my children-go seek out your new homes.”

He watched in anticipation as one by one each of his Children exited the church, a sigh of relief as the doors shut behind the last individual. With no one else present, he lowered his head, against the podium, his grip becoming tighter. With an exuberant moan, his head snapped back, releasing himself. There was a slight whimper from under the podium, followed by the sound of someone spitting. As Joseph adjusted himself, placing his member back behind the zipper of his pants, Vittoria crawled out from under the stand, Joseph reaching out a hand, assisting her up.

“A warning would be nice next time.” Vittoria whined as she wiped away any remnants of the Father’s orgasm from her lips. 

Without responding, Joseph entangled his hands into her hair, his mouth engulfing hers as he pushed her against the podium. Vittoria moaned as his tongue danced around hers; the strongest strands of bliss did not compare to the ecstasy that she felt when Joseph’s hands reached for any part of her body. She could feel his cock begin to stiffen under his pants, yearning for a point of entry. 

After her position as Faith was snubbed by her own friend, and “break-up” with John a year ago, over various reasons, Vittoria had turned her full attention to renewing her faith in the Father. She felt enraged by his betrayal at choosing another for the title of Faith but he made it clear to her that it was in no sense that she was unworthy, God simply had a different plan for her. They began to engage in one on one sessions, ranging from the guilt she felt over the death of her sister, and her lack of remorse over the unintentional death of her mother. Through these sessions she allowed herself to become vulnerable, and in turn, the Father revealed some of the sins of his own past, forging an intimate bond that no one else had with him. At least, she hoped so. The more physical aspect of their “bond”, much like John, was hidden away from the public.

Vittoria winced as Joseph suddenly withdrew his hands from her face, a reaction to the church doors creaking open. Vittoria looked to the intruder that dared to interrupt this moment. Her heart dropped, the figure standing there in his signature blue trench coat. His face was one of disappointment mixed with jealousy but also an underlying look of worry. Joseph pulled away from Vittoria completely, adjusting himself as he took a step down towards his brother. Vittoria silently followed behind him.

“You’ll have to excuse me dearest brother, I had suspected you’d be overseeing the final preparations of your bunker.” Joseph commented. 

“No need brother, I apologize for intruding-” John’s eyes looked to Vittoria briefly before looking back to Joseph, “It is Sister Nayeli, she’s in the hospital. Attacked by those heathens she tried to reach out to.”

Vittoria’s throat tightened, her emotions conflicted. Yes, she was still bitter about what had unfolded the night of the anniversary party, but she could not simply lock away the bond she had with Nayeli in a box and never open it again. She took a glance at Joseph watching as the color drained from his face. 

“What is her condition?” Joseph asked.

John could only shrug, “I know not. Only what her Chosen have told me.”

She slid past Joseph, approaching her former lover. Being in such close proximity to him made her tense, and he knew it, evident by the slight twitch of his lips. Vittoria took him by the arm, making her intentions very clear.

“Take us to her.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli begins to rebuild her tentative friendship with two important individuals in her life. Following the encounter at the high school, Joseph sets his sights on those who would dare do harm to his family. Jacob worries that Joseph's plan may do more harm than good.

_What do you mean we can’t press charges._

The voice was low, familiar and nearly growling just to the left of her.

_Unfortunately we just could not identify the individual that caused Nayeli to blackout. Everyone we did manage to arrest however will be detained for up to a week_ said another voice, this one softer, also familiar.

Nayeli opened her eyes, wincing as they were greeted by the harsh fluorescent lights that hovered overhead. Standing over here, no surprise, were Jacob and Pratt. Jacob was the first to take notice of her awakening, hunching down as he took her one of her hands into his own.

“Little lamb, how are you feeling?

Nayeli groaned, “Like some asshole threw a boulder at my head.” she snided as she reached for the back of her head, her fingers brushing against the bandages. 

Jacob nuzzled his face against her hand that he had in her possession, shaking his head, disappointed with himself, “I’m sorry I was not there. I should have been there to protect you.”

She reached her other hand out to brush against Jacob’s face, “Don’t. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Pratt cleared his throat, drawing Nay’s attention away from the opposing giant. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the way Nayeli and Jacob were interacting; in fact, you could see the jealousy pouring off of him.

“Doctor says your vitals are good, they just want to run a few more tests, make sure there’s no permanent damage.”

Nayeli was not sure how to address Pratt, especially in this situation. She had not seen him in three years, and now here he stood, a Hope County deputy, embodying what she had hoped to become. Now she knew how Vittoria felt.

“Thank you for your help Pratt.” she spoke meekly, unsure if they were even really on speaking terms after the incident at the diner.

Pratt nodded, his expression unchanging. The door to the hospital room creaked open, a lone nurse peaking his head in, “Miss. Lamb, you have some more visitors, but I’m afraid our policy is two at a time.”

“I’ll go.” Jacob replied, standing up straight. He briefly kissed the back of Nayeli’s hand, “I’ll be back in a bit.”  
Nayeli nodded as she watched him go, taking her heart with him. The nurse made a comment about returning with one of the other guests before closing the door behind Jacob. Leaving two childhood friends alone, Pratt finally spoke freely.

“Seriously, Nay? Are you seriously with _that guy_? He’s old enough to be your father. I thought they could not have brainwashed you anymore but here you are.”

Had she not had multiple wires attached her to at once, she would have jumped out of the bed and choked her former friend out.

“Pratt, if you’re going to stand there and make snide comments then please, just go.” she huffed.

Pratt sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. _Boy still has not gotten a haircut_ , she mused.

“I’m sorry. I really am Nay. For everything.” he responded, “Sheriff Whitehorse hasn’t been the same since you left, and frankly, neither have I.”

Nayeli sat in silence, unable to find the words to respond. Pratt didn’t seem to mind. There was not much to say. Life had taken them into two entirely different directions, now they just had to accept that was the way things were. He reached behind him, unclipping something from his belt. A hand-held radio. He reached for the bag that held the rest of her belongings stuffing it in towards the bottom.

“Cell reception has been spotty these past few months, not sure why. But if you need anything, you radio me. That radio has a 100-mile frequency so I don’t think it should have any issue so long as you’re within the county.”

Nayeli continued to remain silent, but this gesture seemed to break her out of it, “Thank you Pratt.”

She and Pratt shared a long gaze, Pratt seeming hesitant to act on his next thought. He leaned over her, taking a pause before kissing the top of her head.

“I miss you Nay.” he muttered against her forehead before pulling away.

Before she could respond, the door to her room swung open. The shade of brown hair was undeniable to mistake for anyone else. Vittoria had a surprised look on her face like she had not anticipated anyone else being here.

“So sorry, I can come back-”

“I was just leaving actually.” Pratt replied.

He took one last look at Nayeli, squeezing past Vittoria in the doorway. Nayeli was left confused by Pratt’s actions, and even more so confused by Vittoria’s presence.

“Vee?”

Vittoria shut the door behind her, hiding something behind her back as she approached. 

“I’m sorry I did not arrive sooner, I made John make a pitstop along the way.”

Vittoria pulled the item out from behind her, the stuffed Cheeseburger Jacob had given to her during her first time in the hospital. Nayeli couldn’t help but smile gleefully.

“Wouldn’t be a complete hospital visit without him.” she remarked.

Vittoria chuckled as she took a seat beside her. The two women sat there quietly for a bit. The last three years between them had not been ideal, but Nayeli refused to give up on one person she considered to be a sister.

“I’m so sorry.” Vittoria blurted. 

Nayeli looked at her quizzically.

“I’m so sorry I’ve been a shit friend. You’ve been nothing but kind to everyone you come into contact with, and you have so much patience. I was just- I was just so jealous.” Vittoria continued.

“You remind me so much of Victoria. When the Father announced you as our new Faith...I just did not think I could go through feeling like second best again.”

Nayeli reached out a hand, placing it on Vittoria’s thigh, “Vee, you know I would never do anything to make you feel that way.” she assured her.

“You are without a doubt the closest incarnation I have to a sister, and I could not be any happier.”

Vittoria could not contain her smile any longer as she placed a hand over Nayeli’s. 

“Girls night, once you get approved for discharge?” Vee asked.

Nayeli giggled, and for a moment, she forgot about the instance where the people she once grew up with around Hope County tried to kill her. Eden’s Gate would forever be her new family.  
“Of course.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So that’s it then, you’re just going to start a witch hunt? This could draw a lot of unnecessary attention.”

Jacob had been debating back and forth with his brothers out in the truck as they awaited for Vittoria to finish her visit with Nayeli, but they seemed to have already made up their minds.

“Those imbeciles have no idea what door they just kicked open. Attacking our beloved Faith, blinded by their own greed to keep the word of the Father away from those who would hear it.” John passionately retorted.

“Nevermind that your men have been kidnapping people left and right to fuel your need for _atonement_ and turning your rejected into those monstrosities you call Angels. Of course these folks are angry and they’re beginning to fight back.” Jacob spout back.

“The fact is, brothers, they chose to spill blood first. We protect our family at all costs, no matter what.” Joseph interrupted.

Both John and Jacob turned their attention to him. Of course, Jacob wanted the head of the person who injured Nayeli on a silver platter. After their first night together, he had his doubts that the relationship would last given their many differences, but she continued to be a constant in his mind at all times. There was not a single thing he would not do for her, and that meant going to any lengths to protect her as well. But discretion was their best weapon. Anything else meant possible harm to not only Nayeli, but the Project as well. However, he could not go against the Father’s will.

“So what are you proposing, _Father_?” Jacob inquired reluctantly.

Joseph gazed at his brother from behind the infamous yellow aviators, the slightest semblance of a smirk on the otherwise solemn and collected man, “Blood for blood of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we draw closer to the end of this story, I wanted to get your guy's opinions. I know in the beginning I said this was not a feel good story, but I'm torn between two different endings so if you wouldn't mind selecting what you would prefer in the link provided, it'll determine how I end this story :)
> 
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5c30ef93e4b0c8b06002b7b2#.XDDvngMWjJo.tumblr


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vittoria and Jacob continue to antagonize one another but find common ground in their interests to protect Nayeli. The Father pays back a select few who were present at the protest where Nayeli was injured. The Father's actions leave Nayeli devastated and leave Vittoria questioning her allegience to the Project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a lot of errors as I'm posting this from work and don't have my spellcheck/grammar program on hand so apologies in advance!

The sound of children’s laughter filled the interior that was Eden’s Convent, one of the Project’s newest purchases. The building had been abandoned by its previous owner, making the acquisition fairly simple. Vittoria watched from one of the pews as Nayeli recounted a tale her mother had taught her, something about a fox tricking a wolf out of some maple syrup. They took breaks like this during their lessons with Sister Faith and Vittoria to keep the children engaged and alert, that way they still got their weekly session, but also had a little fun as well.

Vittoria could not contain her smile. Though no one could ever replace the hole in her heart left behind by her sister Victoria’s death, Nayeli came pretty close to mending it. After their reconciliation, the two had been attached at the hip once more. 

A figure sat down beside Vittoria, to which she rolled her eyes, already put off by his stench. 

“There are quite possibly, twenty other spots you could have sat, and you chose this one.”

“I will take any opportunity I can to make your life miserable.” Jacob replied.

They sat in silence, observing Nayeli together. 

“So...Nayeli has informed me that you two became well acquainted after her ceremony.”

Vittoria turned to him, slightly disgruntled, “I told you to be sweet on her so she wouldn’t leave, not to fuck her.”

Jacob met her gaze back, completely devoid of emotion, “It was one time. Hasn’t happened since.”

Jacob turned his attention back to Nayeli who had begun gathering the children up so they could be ready for when their parents arrived to take them. Vittoria, however, kept her eyes on him, almost examining him. If there was anything she was an expert in it was reading other people. Not that it ever helped her in her case. Despite her burgeoning, physical relationship with Joseph going well, she knew his mind was nowhere near close to actually considering taking on a more serious relationship at this time. He was a man with a single purpose, a single destiny.

And there was still the matter of John which was a whole other complicated matter. Since their “breakup”, the boy had been little more than a lost puppy. A lot angrier as well. No doubt the realization that Vittoria had been sneaking around with Joseph was the source of that anger.

In the present time however, she watched how Jacob’s eyes followed Nayeli’s every move. His body was tense instead of his usual laxed stature. Like if he took his eyes off her for one moment something would go amiss. After the incident at the highschool, he was surely blaming himself for the harm that befell Nay in the first place. This was not the apex soldier or protector she had come to know over the past seven years since joining the project. This was a man who’s entire being was suddenly wrapped up in the well-being of another. Vittoria’s eyes widened with the realization followed by a teasing grin.

“You’re in love with her. Aren’t you?”

Jacob’s head jerked back towards her, like he had just been insulted.

“Mind your own business.” he spoke standing up now. 

“Jacob!” a sweet voice cried in excitement.

Both turned to see Nayeli approaching, nearly skipping at the sight of her two favorite individuals. Vittoria watched as the corner of Jacob’s lip twitched, fighting back the urge to smile at the sight of Nayeli in front of the high priestess. 

“We’re all finished here if you want to ride back to the compound with us to prepare for our family dinner.” Nayeli beamed.

The way Nayeli gazed at Jacob you could just tell she was smitten, there was no way to hide it. It was sickeningly sweet to witness, despite the fact that it just emphasized how tragic her own love life was. Shaking the negative thoughts off, Vittoria focused her attention on the two lovebirds.

“Yeah Jake. We would really enjoy your company on the ride back.” Vittoria smirked.

She could tell by his expression had Nayeli not been present he would have gladly put her in her place.

“Sure.” he spoke smugly. “Would not want to keep John and the Father waiting would we?”

Vittoria’s face fell flat as Nayeli watched the exchange, “Um.” she spoke in an almost awkward manner, “I’ll go bring the truck around.”

Nayeli scurried past the two as the two exchanged glares.

Jacob bent down slightly, his face barely brushing against Vittoria’s, evident by the sensation of his breath tickling her skin.

“Do not assume that I do not know about your previous tryst with John and your current one with Joseph.” he mocked.

Vittoria felt her blood boil but remained calm as he pulled his face away. Apparently she had not been as discrete as she had previously believed. She would let Jacob have this one as she swallowed her pride, keeping her mouth shut.

“Mind your business and I’ll mind mine. Now-,” he gestured to the door of the covenant leading outside.

“-get in the truck.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The ride back was a quiet one, save for the music that played on low volume inside the vehicle. Vittoria could see Nayeli’s eyes darting back and forth between the road and the rearview window, glancing at Jacob and then to Vittoria herself. Vee feigned a smile as she reached into the glove box of her truck, pulling out a CD.

“Have I showed you the new song I recorded for you?”

She knew she hadn’t. Vittoria had written it for Nayeli following their falling out in a brief time that she wanted to rekindle their friendship; But pride got the better of her and she kept it to herself. Now that things were back to normal though-

Nayeli shook her head in response to Vittoria’s question, “No, but you know I’d love to hear it.”

Vittoria popped the CD in filling the silence within moments.

“ _~I once was a child, with innocent eyes, and my family swore, they knew best for my life~_ ”

Vittoria felt a bit self-conscious to be honest. She had not dedicated as much time to her music abilities as of late for numerous reasons, one being just not feeling motivated. To be honest she just had not had anyone to share it with. Prior to Nayeli, John had been the only one to listen in on Vittoria as she practiced. He’d sit and watch, eye’s enraptured as she sung. Those were one of the tender moments that she missed between them. He was not always kind, but when she began to sing, he worshipped her like no other.

Vittoria looked to Nayeli, attempting to gauge her reaction to the song. She was shocked to find a tear streaming down Nayeli’s face. They were drawing near to the compound, just as the song began its ending verse. 

“ _~Help me Faith, help me Faith, Shield me from sadness, From worry and madness, Lead me to the Bliss.~_ ”

Nayeli wiped the tear away as she looked to Vittoria, “That was...absolutely beautiful.”

Shockingly enough, Jacob spoke up from the back seat, “I can’t believe I’m saying this...but that was really well done.”

Nayeli leaned over hugging Vittoria in the only awkward way you could manage inside a vehicle. An image of Victoria flashed through her mind as she embraced Nay. It was that moment Vittoria knew, God had truly blessed her with a sister. What may come, she would protect her, die for her if need be.  
They exited the truck, approaching the compounds gates. There was a crowd of Eden’s Gate members gathering which was odd, considering it was so close to sundown and that tonight was their weekly family dinner together. Vittoria stood to one side of Nayeli while Jacob took up the other as they approached the crowd. As they came closer, they could hear Joseph’s voice from the front of the crowd.

“-Those on the outside would seek to harm us. They will come. They will try to take from us, take our guns, take our freedom, take our faith. We will not let them.”

The crowd cheered as the trio made their way forward. Vittoria felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as they walked through the crowd and as she looked at Nayeli, she could tell she felt uncomfortable as well. Jacob was the only one of the three who seemed laxed. When they reached the front of the crowd they could see why.

Nayeli stopped dead in her tracks as Vittoria clasped a hand over her own mouth in horror. Before them were three figures hanging by their wrists from makeshift wood poles. The two on the outside, male and female, had pillow cases over their heads with blood seeping through the fabric. The rest of their bodies had been cut and sliced in every which way. The one in the center had the figure of a man with Vittoria’s disgust, the skeletal remains of a deer head, adorned with flowers and the word “sinner” written in. To make matters more grotesque, the man's abdomen had been cut open stuff with bliss flowers that seemed to be “blooming” from the inside out. Standing, almost proudly in front of the macabe display were Joseph and John. Joseph continued to speak as John stood idly by, blood dripping from his hands, evidence that this had been his handiwork.

Vittoria felt Nayeli moved from beside her, and Jacob calling her name as she approached the two men. Vittoria was too stunned to stop her. Had this all been done within the time they were away from the compound? Vittoria was familiar with John’s _intense_ atonement procedures but compared to this, this was ghastly on a whole other level.

“What-what did you do?” Nayeli clamored.

Joseph seemed surprised by Nayeli’s outburst, like he had expected the complete opposite reaction. 

In his calming voice, Joseph reached out to Nayeli, “Sister Faith, we merely made examples of those that sought to harm you.”

The girl shrinked back from his touch, her face becoming red, “You _murdered_ these people!” Nayeli continued. 

The Father appeared stunned by her comment, and then hurt. John on the other hand looked angry and annoyed but remained quiet.

Vittoria snapped out of her horror, wrapping her arms around Nayeli as she pulled her back, ‘Come on Nay, we don’t need to see anymore of this.” 

Nayeli resisted at first but finally allowed herself to be moved by Vittoria. Vee directed her towards Jacob who embraced her.

“Get her out of here.” Vittoria demanded.

Jacob said nothing, simply nodding her head as he took her, disappearing into the crowd. Vittoria turned back to Joseph and John, her mind racing. She didn't even know where to start, but she marched up to Joseph talking through gritted teeth.

“Forgive me Father for what I’m about to say. I understand what you’re trying to do, but this-this little _demonstration_ is going to come back to bite us in the ass.”

Joseph cocked his head, triggering a shift in his disposition. It was like asking for a death sentence to question The Father’s actions, but Vittoria knew in her heart, this was a step too far. 

“Do you know why a hive is the perfect natural community, Sister Vittoria?” he asked.

Vittoria’s head twitched slightly, caught off guard by his offbeat question. He placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, gliding gently towards the nape of her neck.

“It is because every single member of the hive is completely committed _one-hundred_ to a single task. There’s no arguments, no complaints, no _“me”_...”

His grip tightened, causing Vittoria to wince.

“If you question me again in front of my _children_ , I will make an example of you next. Am I clear?”

Joseph more or less shoved her as he released his grip on her. She stumbled nearly bumping into some of the Project members crowded about. She was not sure how to process everything that had just occurred. This level of violence was necessary, but there was no way to reason with The Father without possibly putting her own life at risk. Seeing as how John was in on it too, she began marching off. Never in the seven years since she joined Eden’s Gate had she questioned Joseph or his methods. He had always been kind, but stern. Intimidating, but gentle. This was a side of him she never seen. It frightened her, and in all honesty, it made her question just how far he was willing to go to protect this Project.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still reeling from what she witnessed at the compound, the little lamb is exposed to an earth-shattering revelation tingeing her trust in Jacob. Meanwhile, Vittoria faces her own revelations in the form of John Seed as he reveals the truth behind the disappearance of the Project's previous Sister Faith's.

The veteran’s center was the closest thing one could ask for in terms of being isolated from the rest of the county. It was here that Jacob and Nayeli retreated to after witnessing Joseph’s and John’s latest deed. Nayeli could not purge the images from her minds. In fact, it stirred up the image of her mother in her last moments. The moment where her chest exploded with bullets and her body crashed into the hardwood floor of their home.

She sat in what appeared to be Jacob’s office, Jacob having left her curled up with a blanket on the chair. She was still shaking, not able to comprehend what she had just witnessed. The doors to the office creaked open as Jacob reappeared, a steaming mug in hand. He went to her side, kneeling beside her as he handed it to her.

“Chamomile. Be careful drinking it.” 

Nayeli took the mug into her hand, carefully sipping it. She drank about half of it before setting it down on the desk in front of her. All she wanted was to sleep and wake up realizing that this was all just a horrible nightmare. She knew there was no waking up from this though. What Joseph and John had done was monstrous. Yes, the protester's actions were inexcusable but did it warrant a death sentence? Jacob said nothing but reached his hand out to gently brush through her hair.

“Did you know they had planned this?” Nayeli spoke up.

When Jacob did not answer right away, she whipped her head towards him. 

Knowing he could not lie, he sighed, “Yes.”

Nayeli cocked her head to the side in disbelief, “And you did nothing to stop them?”

“Little lamb, it is our duty to protect those who would seek to harm the project.”

Nayeli stood up abruptly, nearly knocking him on his ass, “Protecting does not mean murdering people and torturing them Jacob!”

Nayeli moved past him, her hands up in frustration. Jacob stood, watching as she continued her meltdown. What else had they done along this line? Were there more bodies stockpiled somewhere that she had no clue about? Everything began to fall into place in that single moment. What Whitehorse had said about the missing Hope County residents. She didn't want to believe it. That the people who had taken her in were capable of murder.

“What else have you and your brothers done?” she demanded to know.

“Nayeli-” he spoke cautiously.

“Stop dancing around the question and tell me!”

For the first time, in the years that she had known him, she saw fear in his eyes. He seemed conflicted, his body language giving away that he did not feel comfortable with whatever it was he was about to confess.

“Before I tell you, little lamb, please know that I care about you so much and you deserve the truth.”

Over the next fifteen to twenty minutes, he explained the secret he had carried over the past two and half years. He admitted to the Project kidnapping potential members. Those who gave in to John’s _atonement_ techniques were given a new life. Those who did not were discarded. The worst of the truths, however, was the one she did not have the strength to bear: That Joseph, John and Jacob had been involved in the death of her mother and father. The home invasion and the car crash. How everything had been done in order to ensure that Nayeli would become their new Faith because of her close ties to Hope County and her gentle yet fiery nature. Nayeli stood there, unable to make a single gesture or sound. Her world had just been torn asunder from the root up. 

She was left feeling numb. Void of any feeling except pure hatred. 

“Was Vittoria in on this as well? The compound and my parents?” her chest tightening up, ready to be swept off her feet once more with cruel revelations.

Jacob simply shook his head, “She had no part.”

Nayeli did not respond. In her head, however, she was grateful. Grateful that at least Vittoria had been genuine in all her actions. Jacob however...

“Get out.” she muttered as she returned to the seat with her blanket.

Jacob’s face looked tormented as he tried to approach her, “Nayeli please-”

“I said get out!” she screeched at the top of her lungs. 

He seemed stunned by her sudden outburst. After a few moments, realizing she was not going to say anything more to him, he quietly made his way to the door, shutting it behind him as he left. Nayeli waited a few moments, ensuring that he was out of earshot. Every motion that had been absent came out in full force as she began to wail. The realization that her new family had been the cause of death of her real family was a cruel, cosmic joke. That the man she cared about, the man she thought she may have even loved had been involved and kept it a secret from her. Is this what he meant when he said not to trust her the night they came together as one?

She sat in the chair sobbing on and off for maybe an hour or two, finally calming herself down enough to where she was able to finally start thinking. _If they’re behind all these kidnappings and murders, I have to tell Whitehorse._ Nayeli threw her blanket off and got off the chair, quickly grabbing the bag she had brought with her from the Grandview to the Veteran’s Center following the compound incident. She rummaged around, pulling out the handheld radio Pratt had given her while she was recovering.

One turn of the knob on top brought the radio to life. Nay held it up to her mouth, but pulled it away, indecisive. If she did this, there was no turning back. Seeing as how Eden’s Gate had already crossed a point of no return, then so would she. Holding the side button down she spoke into the radio.

“Pratt? Are you there?”

It didn’t take long for the radio to light up with a response.

“Nayeli?” his voice broke over the static, “Nay are you okay?”

Nayeli broke down in tears at the sound of his voice. The familiarity of it. The comfort she felt hearing a childhood friend, even if it was just over the radio. 

“Pratt, I’ve made a huge mistake coming here. I’m so sorry. I need to talk to you and Whitehorse in person.”

“Did something happen? Do you want me to come get you?” 

She could hear the concern in his voice and knew without hesitation that he would march right through Eden’s Gate without a second thought to come to get her. But she did not want to risk him nor Whitehorse getting hurt. This had to be done away from the compound. 

“Just-meet me at the diner tomorrow. Ten in the morning. I’ll figure out how to get there.”

“I don’t like this. But okay. I’ll tell Whitehorse. Stay safe Nay.”

“Same to you Pratt.” Nayeli murmured as she turned off the radio. _Same to you._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of glass shattering rang through John Seed’s bedroom, followed by the scream of an enraged woman.

“Are you and Joseph out of your fucking minds?”

Vittoria’s face was violently red, having been crying all the way to the Ranch to confront her former lover. She was still reeling from what had happened at the compound. After she had dropped Jacob and Nay off at the Veterans Center, following gathering Nay’s things from the Grandview, she sped all the way back to the Seed Ranch, exploring any possible reason in her head as to what madness had gotten into the two brothers. She had just thrown a vase at him, to which, he narrowly dodged as he tried approaching her.

“Enough Vittoria!” he shouted

She had just gotten her hands on the alarm clock by his bed when he snatched her wrists, attempting to restrain her. Vittoria fought against him, knocking the night standover as well as a lamp before finally dropping the clock. He pulled her wrists and threw her onto the bed. Pinning her there, he hovered over her, huffing as she thrashed about.

“I would’ve thought that you of all people would have understood. Those heathens sought to harm our Sister Faith. Would you have not done the same given your history?”

Vittoria growled at the low blow he delivered as she continued to free herself, “My mother’s death is not even closely related. How do you even know they were the right people? You could have murdered innocent people.”

John stuck his face close to hers, “No one is innocent. You and I, those animals that seek to harm us. Even The Father is guilty of sin. Evident by the fact you’ve had his cock in your mouth.”

Vittoria had allowed her body to finally go lax, realizing that John was not going to let up on his grip anytime soon. Her breathing was heavy, her lips sealed shut as she stared back at him. All she wanted to do right now was scratch his smug look off his pretty face.

“You’ve become too soft.” he murmured, pulling his face away just slightly. “Has our Sister Faith taken away all of your edges? Does she remind you of your little Victoria?”

“Shut up John.” she hissed.

“I advise that you not get too attached.” he spoke coyly. 

Vittoria, already at her limit with his games tried headbutting him in order to free herself, but he pulled his head back at the last second. She cried out in frustration.

“What are you talking about now?”

“After Nayeli’s _reaction_ today, Joseph is concerned whether or not her heart is fully committed to the Project. He is considering choosing a new Sister Faith if she continues to falter.”

The priestess was slightly puzzled by his statement, “So she relinquishes her title. Where’s the harm in that?”

John’s grip finally began to loosen, but it was still tight enough that she was not going anywhere without a struggle. John’s face took a soft expression as he looked her up and down. 

“Do you know why you were not chosen to take on the mantle of Faith, my dear?” 

While his tone appeared gentle, she felt that he was mocking her. Vittoria huffed, simply shook her head. Once more he leaned in close to her, this time his lips gracing against hers.

“Because I asked The Father not to.”

At first, Vittoria felt a pang of betrayal, but was overswept by confusion once more, “What?”

He failed to follow up with his statement as he smothered her lips with his own. His lips were frantic, his hands shifting from her wrists and began to explore the rest of her.

Vittoria’s hands began to pummel into him in an attempt to shove him off. When that did not work she swung her leg up quickly, smashing into his groin. John rolled off her, crying out in agony as he collapsed to the floor as she sat up on the bed. She got up quickly standing over him, screaming.

“What are you talking about Johnny boy?”

John, clasping to his prized family jewels, scowled at her, “You think becoming Faith is an honor? It’s a death sentence. You were next up on the chopping block but I convinced him to look elsewhere.”

Vittoria stood there stunned by his words, watching as he began to stand, “Once a Faith has outlived her purpose or fails to live up to The Father’s expectations, she’s done away with. I didn’t want to risk that happening to you.”

The high priestess scoffed, but suddenly it clicked. In her seven years with the Project, she had seen at least three Faith’s come and go, always hoping she’d be lucky enough to be the next. Many told her that they were simply exiled for not keeping up with the needs of the Project, but now, in this moment, she realized that their fate was a lot more sinister than she had initially been led to believe. 

“...Why would...why would you do that to that poor child, John?”

John looked insulted, scoffing as he held his hands out to her, “Isn’t it obvious? I love you. I always have.”

Vittoria stared at him, her lips moving trying to form words but failing miserably. He stood there, waiting for a response like she was just supposed to disregard he and Joseph had just murdered three people earlier on in the day. His statement was so outrageous that she actually found herself laughing out loud. John was stunned by her boisterous reaction, but it quickly faded into annoyance.

“I do not see how that can be seen as comical.” he growled.

“Oh John,” Vittoria cooed, “I don’t think a single ounce of you is capable of genuine love. So, get out of my way.”

Vittoria began to step past him towards the door. She had to get to Nayeli and warn her to be on her guard lest she end up like one of those poor souls they saw today. It must have been her own feelings for John that led her to believe that he would just allow her to walk out of here without so much as a word. To be fair, he did not say anything as he wrapped an arm around her throat pulling her back towards him. As his hold tightened, her hands reached up clawing at him, panicking as his hold began to cut off her breathing. 

“John-” she wheezed as he plunged a syringe into her neck, injecting her with a drug she knew all too well, albeit, three times the normal amount.

The bliss hit her like a tidal wave, her form going limp as her eyes rolled towards the back of her head. John held her close, lowering her to the ground carefully, admiring the very sight of her.

“Don’t worry Vee.” he murmured as he kissed her frozen lips, “I won’t let the lamb lead you astray any further.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli comes to terms with her new reality and brings news of it to Sherriff Whitehorse and Deputy Pratt. Jacob decides to prove his loyalty to the little lamb, even if it means turning his back on the only life he's ever known.

“Vittoria, it’s me. Again...listen, this sounds insane but right now you’re the only person I trust talking to right now and I really need you to pick up. Please.”

Nayeli huffed as she hung up, placing the phone down as she planted her face into the palms of her hands. She was an anxious wreck; she had slept a maximum of maybe forty-minutes the night before, having spent the night in the Veteran’s center after hearing Jacob’s startling revelations. He had not returned after he revealed the circumstances of her parent's deaths, leaving her to wander the center which was both eerie and lonely. She did stumble upon his personal quarters, having attempted to sleep there before deciding to blow up Vittoria’s phone, having not seen her since they left the compound.

She had planned to ask Vittoria to take her to the diner to meet with Whitehorse and Pratt, but with her MIA, she had no other way there. Unable to wait any longer, she changed clothes and started for the door. She’d find her way there one way or another. She reached for the door, pulling it open before quickly jumping back, startled. Jacob was standing just before the door, a small- plastic bag with two donuts inside and, in the other hand, a drink carrier with two coffees. 

Nayeli was thrown off by the seemingly normal, domestic appearance of him in that very moment that she nearly smiled, before remembering the harsh truth that was reality. She went to slam the door on his face, but his foot quickly blocked it from being shut.

“Nayeli-please, can we talk?”

“I don’t know, can you bring my parent’s back from the dead?”

The lamb backed away from the door as Jacob ushered his way in. He shut the door behind him, placing the donuts and coffee down on a nearby table.

“How’d you know I was even still here?” 

“Instinct I suppose.” he uttered. 

Nayeli watched as he turned to her, visibly struggling to decide what to do with his hands, fidgeting. His cool and calm demeanor had been compromised.

“I know you can never forgive me, but believe me when I say I am sorry for everything.”

The lamb felt her throat tighten as she shook her head, “No, no. I’m not listening.”

Jacob approached her as her eyes squinted shut, blocking the tears from coming through. He held his hands out, encompassing her face. She reached up, grabbing him by the wrists, her initial reaction to pull his hands away but instead, they lingered. She opened her eyes, greeted by his piercing blue orbs. They echoed a sadness she had never seen before, the face of someone with deep regret. The same eyes she had found herself falling for before the world imploded all around her.

“I trusted you.” she squeaked. Already she could feel the snot dripping from her nose, triggered by the tears streaming down her face, “I loved you.”

Jacob’s brows raised in surprise. He engulfed her with his body, wrapping his arms around her as she dug her face into his chest. She wanted to sock him. To beat every lie he ever told her out of his body until he felt the same pain she did. But instead, she allowed him to hold her as she sobbed. Despite how frightening others may perceive him, she always felt safest when he was within close proximity. Ironic that the person who hurt her the most what the one who made her drop her guard so easily. He littered the top of her head with soft kisses before coming to rest his chin upon her head, repeatedly apologizing.

“I’m sorry little lamb...I’m so sorry.”

As she began to calm down, Jacob backed up, though his hands and arms remained stationed around her. He wiped all the fluids that remained away from her face, cupping her chin in his hand. Nayeli couldn’t tear her eyes away from him but she her heartbreaking the longer she looked at him. 

“Nayeli,” he murmured, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to go back and stop what my brothers and I did.” 

He leaned in close his nose grazing against the top of her own, “I’ve spent my entire life-fighting. Taking orders. Even from my own brothers. I knew nothing else until I met you.”

His lips grazed against hers, causing her to react by parting her own lips. She wished she could say she had the strength to push him away but she ached for him in every way possible. His lips tickled hers as he continued talking.

“I am enraptured by you, and I cannot envision a life without you by my side.”

He pulled his face away, to her disappointment. She shit her lips as he knelt down, taking her hands into his own. 

“My sins can never be forgiven but I can at least try. I am yours, little lamb. In whatever way you need me. If you’ll still have me.”

Nayeli ripped her hands away from him and with quivering lips she spoke, “You want to earn forgiveness from me? Then help me get justice for my mother.”

Without hesitation Jacob responded, “Anything you want.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had told Nayeli he’d help her in any way she wanted, this was not what he had anticipated. Sheriff Whitehorse and the bratty looking Deputy Pratt sat across from him and Nayeli at the diner that had been chosen as their rendezvous. He had told Nayeli all the way here that this entire idea was suicidal. If Joseph or John found out, he’d be reprimanded sure, but he was of too high value to kill. But Nayeli...they’d have no issue killing Nayeli for betraying them. Remarkably though, here they were. Jacob listened as Nayeli carefully detailed everything that had occurred yesterday., proving Whitehorse’s suspicions correct, that Eden’s Gate had been behind the missing persons and had been behind the deaths of Nayeli’s parents.

The entire time, Jacob felt Pratt’s eyes boring into him, a smug look on his face. The satisfaction of knowing that he had been right all along. Jacob was unbothered by it. He was more concerned with how easily he found it to sell his brothers out so quickly, all at Nayeli’s behest. He had not known it then, but the moment they met, she unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger. Everything he did, from teaching her how to use a gun, to their training routines in the early days of her joining the Project, always keeping her at least within arm’s length; he did all this to make sure she was able to protect herself should a day come that he could not. 

Until that day came, there was no question about it: he would protect her at all costs.

“Well then.” Whitehorse spoke following the overload of information that Nayeli provided, “Can’t say I’m surprised but I’ve never seen anything like this in the twenty years I’ve been Sheriff.”

“That just leaves the question, what do we do with you?” Pratt motioned to Jacob.

Nayeli snatched his hand up from underneath the table, holding it, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, Jesus Nayeli you think we can just let him go scot-free How do we know it was only his brothers who did the dirty work?” Pratt insisted.

“You don’t.” Jacob finally spoke, drawing the full attention of the table, “Take my word or don’t. I know you two have already decided what to do with me.”

“Indeed, but right now you two are the best shot we got at taking this cult down.” Whitehorse replied as he looked to Nayeli.

“Can you hold out until I can get the warrant? Just need a few days, don’t want them to get an edge on us.”

Nayeli noddedd, “Of course Earl.”

“How do we know he’s not going to rat us out?” Pratt piped up, continuing to glare at Jacob.

 _What I wouldn’t give to just give this kid one good swing_ Jacob thought to himself. Not only was he in all likelihood looking forward to putting Jacob behind bars but more so looking forward to keeping him away from Nayeli. _Bad news for you kid, I’m not going anywhere_.

Nayeli stood up, having heard enough, “He won’t’. I trust him with my life.” Nayeli intervened, squeezing Jacob’s hand as she did so.

On that note, they all stood up from the table. Nayeli hugged Whitehorse, thanking him for everything. He then watched as she reached out a hand to Pratt, hoping to get in a few more words with him. To her distress, he was already hightailing it out the front door of the diner. A look of disappointment marred her face. There was no doubt in his mind that their “budding” relationship had left a permanent chasm between her and the young man.  
He and Nay proceeded back to the truck, walking side by side. Out of nowhere, she took hold of his hand as they continued to walk. As he looked down at her, she sprung up, nearly knocking heads as she attempted to kiss him.

“I’m sorry.” she spoke sheepishly.

He smirked, “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me.”

“No,” she shook her head, ‘I’m sorry to have put you in that position.” referring to the fact he more or less just sold out his brother’s to the police.

“I just-I can’t stand by and do nothing.” she confessed, “But now I feel like I just ruined your life. You could go to prison and then I don’t know-I don’t know what would happen to you-”

He could sense her panic begin to rise, hinted by how fast she was talking and the sudden shift in pitch of her voice. They paused mid-walk, Jacob using his free hand to enclose around her cheek. The moment his hand touched her face she began to calm down.

“It’s okay little lamb. Everything is going to be okay.”

He leaned down, kissing her gently atop her head. If anyone ever questioned how he could sacrifice everything for one person, he would say look no further than the girl who had lost and given up everything. The one who just could not seem to put herself first, instead, focusing on the well-being of every other person she came across. Even for the man who helped take everything away. 

“Whatever happens,” he uttered, “I love you, little lamb.”

Nayeli smiled, nuzzling her face against his hand, “I know.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vittoria missing in action, Nayeli takes it up on herself to go looking for her best friend and surrogate sister, despite Jacob's warnings. The lamb finds herself at the mercy of one John Seed after her meeting with the Sheriff is brought to light.

“Vittoria, seriously, I haven’t heard from you in like three days. Are you okay? Call me. Please.”

Nayeli placed the phone down, running her fingers through her hair in frustration as she plopped down on Jacob’s bed. Jacob was lying on his side, head propped up with his hand as he stroked her back.

“Nothing?” asking the obvious. 

“No, I’m really worried though.” Nay grumbled.

Since-well, you know, Nayeli had been avoiding Joseph and John at every opportunity. She had made quite the scene that day, and to be honest, she noticed a shift in the people she had believed to be her new family. They were no longer as welcoming to her when she entered a room, nor did she command such a presence when she stood beside Joseph during their sermons. Joseph had returned to his gentle demeanor, but something seemed off. Even John was his less exuberant self and she knew it had to do with the fact that she was not thrilled they had sacrificed three human lives in her honor.

Nayeli shot up, already setting a plan in motion, “I’m going to go look for her.”

Jacob reached out, taking her hand, “Nay, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be going out by yourself-”

“Jacob, she would do the same thing for me, I can’t not do something.” she huffed.

Jacob released her, rubbing the area between his brows, groaning, “Well, if you insist, we can go check John’s ranch. Maybe they’re making up.”

Nayeli scoffed, “Wait-making up like- _making up_?”

Jacob raised a brow, “That really surprises you?”

Nayeli shrugged, trying to look confident while failing miraculously at the same time, “Well, I mean...she could do better is all I have to say.”

She snatched his keys off the nightstand, heading for the door. The sound of the bed creaking as Jacob stood up drew her attention back to him.

“What are you doing?” she spoke with a brow raised.

Jacob cocked his head, “Am I not going with you?”

“I just think it’s best if we probably aren’t spotted together right now.” Nayeli proposed, “Seeing as how I’m suddenly the black sheep for having humane ideals of how people who have different ideologies should be treated and you are still the Project’s poster boy soldier.”

She could see on his face he wanted to argue against her logic but he conceded, raising his hands in the air. No one was aware of their relationship aside from Vittoria and obviously Pratt, and frankly she wanted to keep it that way because once Whitehorse came through with that warrant, things were going to go downhill fast, and she did not want Jacob to have another target on his back.

“Fine. But if you’re not back here before nightfall-”

“Jacob,” she cooed, “What did you tell me in the diner parking lot?” she smiled.

He groaned, like he regretted saying anything in the first place, “Everything is going to be okay.”

Nayeli smiled, once more reaching for the door, making her leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was not okay.

Nayeli’s head throbbed as she came into consciousness. Her first attempt to open her eyes was unsuccessful. Her eyes were literally sealed shut, reminiscent of a deep slumber where your mind is awake but your body refuses to cooperate, refusing to believe that it was time to get up just yet. She attempted to move, but her movements were clumsy and heavy, similar to how she felt waking up from a round of anesthesia during her visits to the hospital.

She couldn’t remember anything coherently past leaving the Veteran’s center. She had taken Jacob’s truck at his suggestion to see if Vittoria was at John’s ranch. She remember knocking and one of John’s men allowing her entrance. From there, everything became a jumbled mess.

“Oh good, you’re waking up.”

Nayeli attempted once more to open her eyes, this time greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a bedroom. Feeling her surroundings, she surmised that she was lying on the bed. Beside the bed, a blurry figure in blue sat upon an ottoman, gazing at her eagerly. Just based off the attire and dark facial hair, she knew it was John.

“John-” she groaned as she attempted to sit up, “What the hell happened.”

“Evidently, I overestimated how much bliss I needed to inject you with to keep you docile but coherent.” he spoke casual, like this was just some minor mistake everyone made once in a while.

He began to stand before resting on the edge of the bed, mere inches from her, “Now that you’re awake though, we can get started.”  
Without further notice, Nayeli felt a cold sensation running along chest. Gazing down as much as she could she saw that John had a knife in hand, grazing it slowly across her exposed skin.

“I don’t know if you know this my dear but our family has our hands in nearly every inch of Hope County. That little diner you like to frequent, the mayor’s office…”

John dug the knife into her skin, beginning to drag it along. Nayeli winced, holding her breath, feeling the warm blood begin to ooze out. 

“...even that pathetic excuse of a sheriff's office.”

He lifted the knife up, moving to a different location on her chest. Nayeli continued her attempts to move, but she was like a struggling infant trying to roll off their back.

“Joseph was going to handle you himself but like Vittoria, and I am going to assume Jacob, he has become blinded by his affection for you. So, that leaves me to do the hard work.”

Again another slice. This one stung more; perhaps the bliss was beginning to wear off. Panic began to set in as Nayeli anticipated the next slice. 

“We know you ratted to the Sheriff about what happens here, and despite your efforts, nothing will be done. We’ll simply replace the entire Sheriff's department with our own, and you my dear will be subjugated to _re-education_.”

The bed tilted slightly as he crawled onto it, hovering over her now. He held the knife to her throat as his face leaned in towards her, his eyes wandering her face. His breath brushed against her face, causing chills to run through her body. She didn’t know whether to anticipate him slicing her throat at this moment or if he was on the verge of kissing her. Despite her life being in his hands at the moment, there was a more pressing matter at hand however.

“Where’s Vittoria?” she managed to utter through frozen lips.

John’s face suddenly turned irritated, like she had picked a sore topic.

“She’s indisposed at the moment. No thanks to you.”

He leaned back, away from her, but with the knife still at her throat.

“It’s okay though. We’re going to fix this. All of it. Your re-education begins now.”

Nayeli’s eyes widened as he drew the knife away, eager to begin carving her up like a jack-o-lantern. With her movements still sluggish and stiff, she made her best attempt at screaming, though, even if anyone did hear her, who would bother to help her now?

To her astonishment, someone did hear her. Two hands, appearing to be bound by rope came down around John’s neck, pulling back as they began to choke him, essentially pulling him off the bed entirely. Nayeli, finally getting some of her motor functions going, sat up, watching as John and her saviour wrestled about on the hardwood floor. The brunette hair was a dead ringer as to her heroes identity.

“Vee!” Nayeli shouted, watching as her friend struggled to keep a upper hand on John.

John began to get to his feet despite Vittoria’s best efforts. Nayeli could only assume he had drugged her as well, explaining why she had not taken him down yet. He took hold of Vittoria’s hands, quickly bending forward and pulling Vittoria’s body forward. The momentum threw her over onto her back, crashing with a loud yelp.

“Building up a resistance to the bliss it seems.” John remarked as he rubbed his throat where the rope had left his skin irritated from the friction. 

He reached into a drawer by the bed, pulling out a vile with what Nayeli could only surmise as bliss. 

“I’ll have to up your dosage Vittoria.” he spoke snarky as he approached Vee who was still writhing on the floor.

Nayeli looked around frantically, looking for any object she could possibly use as a weapon. Her eye’s settled on the vase that sat nestled atop of the same nightstand from which John retrieved the vile. As quickly as she could possibly move, she swiped the vase up, nearly leaping from the bed as she raised the vase up over John’s head. She brought it crashing down, John’s body immediately crumpling to the floor beside Vittoria. Nay got down to the floor, crawling over to Vittoria.

“Vee, Vee, are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Vittoria groaned.

Nayeli took hold of the knife John had been using, carefully cutting the rope that bound Vittoria’s hands together. Helping the priestess up, Nayeli embraced her into a hug, nearly sending them both tumbling to the floor again given their compromised states.

The lamb sighed in relief, “I was so worried Vee. I had no idea where you were or what happened.” 

Vittoria nuzzled her face into Nayeli’s neck, “I’m okay now. Thanks to you.”

Vittoria, being the most coherent assisted Nay up. The priestess took a glance at John’s unconscious body, kicking him before spitting on his body.

“Fucking asshole.”

The priestess threw Nayeli’s arm around her, steadily making their way to the door but quickly paused as they heard shouting from the hall. 

“ _What was that sound?”_

“I think it came from John’s room.”

Vittoria and Nayeli glanced at one another before Vittoria steadied Nayeli into a standing position.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Vittoria whispered.

The priestess darted towards the master bathroom, disappearing into the walk in closet, leaving Nayeli to wonder exactly what it was she had up her sleeve. Nayeli stood nervously as the main doors to the room opened, two of John’s men entering. They glanced from her to John’s knocked out body on the floor and quickly drew their weapons, aiming at her.

“The traitor got John!”

“Fire!”

Nayeli raised her hands in the air, frantic, “Wait-!”

A loud sound boomed through the room as one of the men ricocheted backwards, blood bursting from his chest. The second man followed suit, his body collapsing to the ground. Nayeli froze in pure horror, shaking at the sight of the two corpses. From beside her Vittoria emerged, a shotgun in hand, the barrel emitting smoke from the newly fired rounds. Vittoria, with the gun still raised, she took Nayeli by the hand, ready to make their exit. As they moved to towards, Vee paused, looking over at John's body slumped on the floor. Nayeli could see the gears in Vittoria's head churning to which Nayeli reached out and lowered the gun.

"We're not killer's Vee."

Vittoria cocked her head taking in one last glance at John's inert body, "No. No we're not." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their confrontation with John, Vittoria and Nayeli approach Jacob with a plan of escape from Eden's Gate. The three take time to settle in before their grand plan. The three find themselves as part of a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my plan to get this story finished before my spring semester starts did not work out as planned. I have school starting tomorrow and there's only one chapter left! I want to make sure the final chapter meets everyone's expectations so it may be a bit before the final update (in between work and school work of course) so make sure to bookmark for that final update! <3

The drive back to the Veterans center was an ominous one, the two women trying to register what had just occurred. Vittoria explained in-between breaths of what had happened between her and John the night Nayeli confronted Jacob, Joseph, and John. She also elaborated on the reason behind the picking of Nayeli for the role of Faith. The actions of a desperate man in love to protect the one he supposedly loved. A man who then kept said love captive for three days drugged up on bliss so she could not warn Nayeli of her inevitable impending doom that would come in the form of “re-education”, or worse.

“I’m sorry Vittoria.” Nayeli piped, “If I had any idea John was going to do that to you because of me-”

Vittoria looked over to Nayeli, taking a double take before focusing back on the road, “What? No-don’t apologize. None of this is your fault.”

Vittoria reached over, placing a hand assuringly on Nay’s shoulder, “John and I have a...complicated relationship. I knew about his more violent tendencies…but after what he did to you and those people...there’s no coming back from that.”

Nay tried to smile in response but she just could not seem to settle her mind down.

“I told the Sheriff about what happened at the compound before I came to find you. John, Joseph...everyone, they’re going to come after us.” she stated, looking back to Vittoria. 

Nayeli could see Vittoria turn her head slightly, her expression slightly surprised. Nayeli was pretty confident she had just ruined Vittoria’s entire life. The moment Vittoria shot John’s men in Nayeli’s defense, well, that solidified where her allegiance was. Her time with the Project, all the work she had done to make her way up to the title of high priestess, gone in an instant. However, the look on Vittoria’s face was not one of worry, nor even anger. It was the look of a determined woman, calculating her next move.

“Well,” Vittoria began, “They’re not getting their hands on me, or you. That’s for damn sure.”

“And Jacob?” Nayeli asked, meekly. 

Vittoria chuckled, “The Sasquatch too I suppose.”

As they pulled up to the Veterans Center, Vittoria turned to Nayeli, a soft grin encompassing her face, “We’re in this till the end. Together.”

Vittoria held out her pinky to the lamb to which Nayeli nodded, extending her own, sealing their pact.

“Together.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That's your grand plan? That we go on the run?”

Jacob was propped up against his desk, arms crossed as he stared at Vittoria in disbelief. 

Vittoria and Nayeli had just run Jacob through what had occurred at John’s ranch. With the Sheriff's department compromised, there was no telling whether or not Eden’s Gate had actually gotten to Earl or Pratt, leaving them with very few options as to how to deal with the inevitable fallout of Nayeli’s betrayal. 

“Like you have a better plan?”, Vittoria threw her hands up, “Joseph has the equivalent of an army, that you trained by the way so thanks for that, to take down any threat that may hurt the Project.”

Jacob sighed, frustrated that this seemed to be their only option. Nayeli stood off by the main door to the office, shifting nervously as she watched the two.

“Alright. And where do you suppose we go? They’re going to have people on the roads and in the air looking for us.” Jacob warned.

“Well, Jakey-poo,” Vittoria snarked, “if you would let me finish my plan you would have learned by now that I have a spot in mind to hold out for the night. No doubt they’ll come here in due time looking for Nayeli and myself so we have to go now.”

The trio moved quickly and swiftly as they began to move out, leaving the center and piling into Jacob’s truck. Nayeli brought along her bag with whatever items she had brought from the Grandview previously while Vittoria and Jacob had nothing more than the clothes on their backs and their weapons of choice in case trouble did arise. They drove for about forty minutes down dirt roads hiding within the Whitetail mountains in complete darkness, Vittoria relying on her familiarity with the land and the moonlight to see where they were going. Having the headlights on in the middle of nowhere would have meant they would be easier to spot and Nayeli had a feeling that Joseph nor John would be in a very merciful mood.

Their destination was a lone cabin, tucked away at the foot of a mountain, hidden behind a grove of trees. The perfect hideaway. Where they went next was still up for debate. Jacob had voted for perhaps Colorado, particularly for the mountains. Vittoria insisted on California to finally pursue her dream of being a singer. Nayeli voted whichever took them as far away from Hope County as possible.

“Let me guess,” Jacob remarked as Vittoria pulled up, killing the engine. “this is where you and Joseph would rendezvous.” 

Vittoria glared at him, “Actually this is where John would bring his whore Holly to fuck whenever we would get into a fight. He thinks I don’t know about it.”

The fugitives deboarded the truck, making their way into the cabin. It was quaint; there was a kitchenette area, a fireplace with a bearskin rug in front of it (classic John), and a queen size bed. Nayeli dropped her bag off by the fireplace as she watched Vittoria scoping out the place.

“What are you looking for?” Nayeli asked.

“Cameras.” Vittoria blurted.

Both Jacob and Nay looked at her questionably to which Vittoria shrugged, “John had very peculiar tastes. Seems he must’ve removed them though to review.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Jacob retorted, waving his hands, not wanting to hear any more of John’s sexcapades.

“You girls get some rest.” He continued, “It’s going to be a long drive from here to wherever we end up going.” 

Vittoria began laughing, “Uh, you two are going to get some rest. I have spent the last three days unconscious and drugged up. I need to walk around.”

The priestess then leaned into Nayeli, whispering rather loudly and sarcastically, “Plus I don’t need to hear you two bumping uglies. I can sleep in the truck.”

“Oh my god, Vee.” Nayeli moaned as she shoved her and then at the last moment threw her arms around her.

Vee stumbled but then embraced the lamb, squeezing her with all her might. 

“Thank you, Vee. For everything.” Nayeli muttered into Vittoria’s long longs that cascaded over her shoulder.

“Anything for my sister.” Vittoria responded.

Nayeli released the priestess, adjusting herself as she glanced at both of them, “Well, I’m, I’m going to step outside and use the _restroom_.”

Vittoria and Jacob stood silently until Nayeli left then addressed one another.

“You’re going to take care of her, right?” Vee questioned, already knowing the answer.

Jacob nodded, “You don’t plan on joining us?”

Vittoria held a sad expression on her face, turning to look out one of the many windows of the cabin, “Just in case things do go south, I will gladly sacrifice myself for her safety.”  
“She’s not Victoria, Vee.” Jacob spoke with sympathy for the first time towards her, “You don’t have to keep punishing yourself for her death.”

“I know she’s not.” Vittoria retorted, “But I love her all the same.”

Vittoria turned back towards him, smirking, “You know, if weren’t such a standoffish asshole all the time, I think I might actually like you.”

Jacob chuckled, “Likewise, though I wish you’d shut up from time to time.”

Vittoria smiled, and then looked towards the door before proceeding through. Jacob was left alone for a few moments, the reality of their situation settling in. He had essentially just turned his back on everything he had ever known, without so much as a word to Joseph. But where did Joseph’s vision for their new world end? What role would he himself had, if any?

There was this unsaid agreement between the brothers that Jacob’s fate had already been sealed. His true role within the project was to ensure the survival of Joseph, even if it meant giving up his own life. But for the first time in his life, he had found something more to live for, and that reason had just walked back in through the door.

Jacob turned to her, smirking as she came in clutching her hands to her arms, shivering.

“It is unreasonably cold. I do not recommend going out there.” Nayeli spoke through chattering teeth.

Jacob approached her, pulling her towards the fireplace, “Sit. I’ll get a fire started.”

The lamb obliged, kneeling on the rug before the fireplace as Jacob lit a match, the flames immediately jumping to life. Jacob took up the spot beside Nayeli, wrapping an arm around her to try and warm her up. 

“You know Jacob,” Nayeli started, “You don’t have to go with us.”

Jacob raised a brow, questioning what she was getting at.

“I mean,” she stuttered, “I would love you to come with us, and even if your brothers are maybe a little bit...psychotic, I don’t want you to give up your family for me.”

Jacob removed his arm from around her, using his hand to cup Nayeli’s chin as he turned her face towards him. It was a truth he had been struggling with the closer he became to the lamb, but hearing her beginning to second guess his actions, he felt he needed to clarify his allegiance once and for all.

“Just because someone may share the same blood, doesn’t always mean they’re a family little lamb.”

He dipped his head closer to her, his lips gently pressing against hers in a quick kiss. As he pulled away, she stared up at him with those large hazel eyes that he felt himself getting lost in every time he looked into them.

“You’re my family now. Nothing is going to change that.”

He leaned back in once more, Nayeli’s lips readily greeting his. It started slow, with Jacob caressing the lamb’s face as his lips danced over hers and her hands grazing over his clothed-chest; but considering it had been nearly two years since they had any sort of intimacy, things began to speed up very quickly.

She reached down, her hands fumbling with his belt buckle, undoing his jeans. She pulled them down just enough to where she’d be able to grasp him firmly, starting off with gentle strokes. A subtle gasp escaped his lips as their lips broke apart from one another, his lips now trailing the side of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. Nayel kept a steady pace stroking him as his lips continued to explore up and down her neck, surprising her with playful bites and nips. 

Jacob had been so enthralled by Nayeli’s touch that he was caught off guard as she leaned further into him, knocking him onto his back onto the rug. Nayeli withdrew her hand from his hardened-appendage to begin pulling away at his clothing, seemingly unable to move fast enough to her own desires. Jacob took hold of the hem of her shirt following the removal of his own clothing, pulling it over her head and tossing it into oblivion. Nayeli bit her lower lip in anticipation as his hands grazed her hips, his fingers tugging down on her bottoms and panties in unison. She began to tremble as she felt the warmth of him grazing against her, to which she began to gently grind against him. 

Jacob, unable to contain himself any longer, grabbed her gently, placing her on the floor as he assumed the top position. With swift movements, he laid her on her stomach, his hands reaching for her thighs as he pulled her bottom half up into the hair, placing her in a kneeling, downward dog position. Nayeli planted her hands into the rug, grasping at the fur his hands became clamped to her sides. With a quick adjustment and careful placement, he performed one long hard thrust into her, the collision of their bodies making an almost slapping sound. Nayeli gasped as she clutched harder onto the rug. She dug her face into the ground, her hair cascading over her shoulders and face. She began to her back and move her hips countering his movements as he continued to slide in and out, each thrust slightly harder than the last but more easily as he became engulfed in her wetness. He growled and took hold of her hair, pulling her head back, wanting to hear every gasp that escaped her lips.

With each thrust, another loud slapping noise as he continued to grip her, grunting as she clenched her inner thighs together, making it a tight fit. Her orgasm came suddenly as she let out a loud cry, inadvertently causing a spasm that gripped around his cock, creating a chain reaction as he released himself inside her.

Nayeli collapsed face first into the rug as he released her, Jacob following suit, lying down beside her. The wolf pulled the lamb against him, providing her with additional warmth in addition to the fire that crackled beside them. As she struggled to catch her breath, as he showered her shoulder with kisses, then raised a hand to her chin, tilting her face towards him, kissing her gently. He stared into her eyes, caressing her cheek.

Nayeli’s face was red from second-hand embarrassment, “You think Vittoria heard us?”

Jacob smirked as he brushed away some stray hairs that clung to Nayei’s face, “Wouldn’t doubt it.”

The two shared laughter as Nayeli nestled her head into his chest. It did not take long before the wolf drifted off into a deep slumber. This day had taken a toll on all of them be it emotionally, physically, or mentally. Nayeli found herself remaining awake for a little bit longer, wondering what life would be like outside of Hope County. Obviously, she’d miss the chance for goodbyes in regards to Whitehorse and Pratt. But she was comforted in the knowledge that she did not have to face this uncertain future alone: Jacob, Vittoria and herself. They were going to get out of here. All three of them. They would make a new life for themselves away from Eden’s Gate and it’s overreaching grasp. And together, they would be their own family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden's Gate throws a wrench into the Little Lamb's escape from the Project. Tensions run high, resulting in one of the trio making the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the other's are free of Eden's grasp once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Last chapter of Sanctified. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks so much for reading!

Morning came without warning, the sunlight pouring through the window, cascading over the two bare bodies cuddled up on the bed. Nayeli Lamb stretched out as the sun befell her eyes. She rubbed them before opening them up. She did a once over of the interior of the cabin, becoming startled by the sight of a figure standing over the kitchenette. Nayeli’s gasp caused the figure to turn around clutching their chest, startled. 

“Jesus Nay you scared me.” Vee breathed.

Nayeli clutched the bed sheet to her chest scoffing, “Me? You’re the one just standing there.”

Vittoria raised an item with her other hand. It took Nayeli’s eyes a moment to focus realizing it was a coffee mug.

“I was making coffee. You should have some considering you had quite the night.” she smirked.

Nay’s face flushed with embarrassment, becoming warm as if someone had just held a hair dryer up against her skin. Jacob’s form began to rustle beside her as he sat up.

“I’ll take some.” his spoke up, his voice rasp, still half-asleep.

“Okay, but do me a favor and put your clothes on before I gag.” Vittoria groaned.

The priestess turned back around to the kitchenette as the two lovebirds got ready. Jacob leaned over sneaking in a kiss on Nay’s cheek before Vittoria brought his coffee over. The two of them hovered over a map Jacob had brought with him from the Veteran’s Center, setting the groundwork for the journey that lied ahead of them.

Nay fiddled with her stuff in her pack, assuring that she had everything. Most of it was just sentimental: the bear that Jacob had given her the night after her mother died and she was in the hospital, and also the iPod that Whitehorse had given her for her birthday a couple years ago. Her hand grazed over the screen as a wave of sadness rushed over her like an ever-looming cloud. The thought of leaving Whitehorse and Pratt behind without so much as a goodbye left a hollow feeling inside her. 

But John said they had moles in the Sherriff’s department, and God knows where else. It was safer this way, to just leave, as much as she hated to admit it. Nayeli continued to stare blankly at the music player until a hand settled on her shoulder, shaking her from her trance.

Nayeli glanced up, smiling to see Jacob standing over her.

“Hey, we’re almost ready to go.” 

He looked down, seeing her grasping tightly onto the player. He knelt down, getting to her eye level as she sat on the bed.

“Are you going to be okay?” he spoke softly.

Nayeli stood, Jacob with her as his hands encompassed hers.

“I will.” she uttered, “I have you and I have Vittoria. That’s all I need.”

Jacob smiled as he placed his lips against her forehead. They lingered there a few moments before pulling back. 

“You guys having a moment?” Vittoria teased as she shook the keys to the truck, drawing their attention. Nay could only grin as Jacob groaned in annoyance. 

“Cool.” Vittoria continued, “I’m going to start the car.” 

Jacob peered over his shoulder, waiting till Vittoria was out of the cabin then turned back to the little lamb. 

“I’m not going to lie. I might try to strangle her at some point.”

Nayeli parted her lips to respond. Perhaps she had said something. Maybe a witty pun, or simply scolded Jacob for his on-going childish games with Vittoria. Her mind had blanked out in that moment. There was shouting that erupted through the air like a violent boom of thunder. Not her own of course. This realization caused her body to lock up.

Jacob was already making moves as she stood there frozen. He picked up his rifle that rested against the nightstand and proceeded towards the door. Nay, grabbing her bag threw it around her shoulder and followed suit.

Upon exiting the cabin, both Jacob and Nayeli were stunned to see the crowd that awaited them. About twenty feet away stood two familiar faces, and five to six masked Chosen. More disturbingly enough, one of the Chosen had one Vittoria Arya-Giordano in their grasps, having her knelt down and restrained. She began thrashing about each time the man tried to pry something from her hand. It took Nayeli a moment to realize she had the keys of the truck still in her possession, clutching it so hard Nayeli was certain she would puncture her palm with one of the keys.

Jacob held his rifle up, his movements were careful as he quickly pulled Nayeli behind him in a defensive manner, "How did you find us Joseph?"

“We took you into our family.” Joseph spoke directly to Nayeli, completely disregarding Jacob’s presence in that moment. 

He spoke like a disappointed parent after finding out their child had lied to them. Even a quick glance at his eyes hidden behind his signature yellow-aviators.

“ We provided you with unconditional love and support, and you sought to turn your back on us. For what purpose?”

There was a sort of strain in his voice, almost as if he was unsure whether he was about to erupt with anger or break down in tears.

Nayeli scoffed, feeling unfazed by whatever charade he was trying to pull, “You murdered innocent people Joseph. You orchestrated my dad’s accident. One of your _children_ murdered my mother right in front of me. Where’s the unconditional love in that?”

Joseph frowned sympathetically, “God had led me to believe that you would have merged seamlessly into our family. Perhaps my own pride has clouded the truth. You are nothing more than a snake in our garden.” 

Jacob, with his rifle still raised, extended his arm out again motioning for Nayeli to back up. In unison, they began to back up towards the truck. With every step back, the Peggies inched closer. Nayeli backed up until she could finally feel the hard surface of the truck's door behind her.

“Get in the truck, Nayeli.” Jacob spoke with a low growl.

“I’m not going without Vittoria.” Nayeli pleaded.

Vittoria had stopped struggling against the Peggie who had her knelt down, clumps of her hair in his grasp. You could see on John’s face as he stood off to the side that he was becoming restless, seeing his lover in such a state. The youngest brother approached Joseph, unable to contain himself any longer.

He seemed to be whispering something to Joseph, his face fretful. Nayeli could only assume he was negotiating some sort of release for Vittoria. Joseph, however, was not budging, raising his hand, dismissing John who’s face contorted into further frustration.

“My brother, because you’ve done so much for this Project,” his tone of voice changed to a more domineering but contradictory tender tone as he finally addressed Jacob, “I will allow forgiveness for succumbing to your own greed and giving it the opportunity to get the better of you. As for Nayeli and Vittoria, you both will undergo our re-education process, or you will endure the same end as the other heretics who dare to harm our family.”

“Fat chance.” Vittoria shouted abruptly. Positioning the car key to protrude from between her fingers, Vittoria twisted her body around, giving her opportune angle to thrust the key into her captor's thigh. The Chosen released his grasp on her, the sudden commotion drawing Joseph’s and the other Peggie’s attention away from Jacob and Nayeli. 

Jacob used the momentary distraction to fire his weapon, shooting the Chosen to Joseph’s right, and one to John’s left. Joseph, John and the other’s ducked down.

“Get The Father to safety!” the remaining Chosen shouted. 

One of the Chosen escorted Joseph away to safety disappearing along the tree line as John and the other’s remained. John snatched the gun from the Chosen Vittoria had wounded. His face had contorted into an expression Nayeli had hoped she would never have to see again. It was a mixture of pure hatred, overeagerness, and bloodlust.

“You traitor!”

The commotion that followed happened rapidly. Jacob fired off another warning shot, covering Vittoria as she scrambled towards her friends.

“Get in the car!” Vittoria screeched as she tossed the keys to Nayeli. 

Nayeli fumbled with them as she frantically unlocked the truck, the sound of shots firing suddenly erupted all around her. Vittoria kept low to the ground until she was crouched near Nayeli, flinching with each fired shot. Jacob managed to take down the remaining Chosen, but a stray bullet from John’s gun nicked the side-view mirror causing both women to scream in surprise and fear. Jacob instinctively looked to the both of them in order to reassure himself they remained unharmed. It was this growing compassion proved to be an exploitation that John did not hesitate to use.

With a carefully aimed shot, he fired again, this time the bullet piercing right through Jacob’s thigh. The former soldier’s body jerked, growling in pain as he fell to kneel on his non-injured leg. 

“Jacob!” Nayeli gasped.

She had little time to react other than her initial outburst as John now focused his firearm on her, approaching slowly with an eerie grin plastered on his face. He cocked his head, taking in one last look at the lamb. Nayeli felt a sudden feeling of dread befall her. The memory of the bullet tearing through her on the night of her mother’s death paralyzed her. It was a feeling she was in no rush to experience again - but right now, she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Look at you…” John made a tsking noise with his tongue, “So much tenacity. So much potential. Such a waste. I promise to make this quick.”

Without further ado, he raised his gun, “Nighty, night Wrath.”

Jacob grunted, attempting to stand, “John don’t-!”

Nayeli’s body jolted as the gun went off, her breath staggering. There was a warmth that engulfed her while simultaneously she felt her blood run cold. Around her neck, she found Vittoria’s arms strung about the woman’s head resting easily upon her shoulder as if they had just been casually embracing one another. Nayeli’s hands shook as they grasped Vittoria by her shoulders, gently pushing her back.

“Vee?” Nayeli’s voice cracked as she stared into the woman’s turquoise eyes.

Vittoria looked dazed, blinking repeatedly as they both looked down, the focus being the red circle that continued to enlarge along the center of her shirt. 

“Certainly stings doesn’t it..” Vittoria jested, her body slumping without warning.

Nayeli struggled to keep her friend’s body up, but could only soften her fall as she laid her on the ground. Nayeli could hear John dropping his gun to the ground, along with an audible though slightly muffled, _no, no, no no-_.

“Vee,” Nayeli began to whimper, “Why would you do that?”

Vittoria scoffed, inadvertently causing herself to cough up blood, “Because you’re my sister of course.”

Nay felt a presence behind her, Jacob’s ever-looming form kneeling beside her. 

The lamb took a strand of Vittoria’s hair and brushed it behind her ear as she gasped for air, still attempting to speak, this time to Jacob, “Take care of her you over-sized ginger.”

“Always will.” Jacob responded in a gentle tone. 

The fact that such a tone was directed towards a woman he had a history of barely having a tolerance for it could be interpreted that someone else had just inhabited his body. Funny how the inevitability of death brought people together. Jacob placed his hands gently around Nayeli as she continued to brush Vittoria’s hair aside, murmuring to the priestess, _don’t go, please dont_

“Nay, we gotta leave.” Jacob murmured into her ear, “We gotta go.”

He hoisted her up, grunting through his own pain. Nayeli’s cries persisted as she continued to claw for Vittoria’s body. Nayeli could see the light slowly drain from Vittoria’s eyes. She was all too familiar with death at this point, and she knew if they did not go now, they would soon join Vittoria’s fate. Nayeli took another glance at John, who had still remained standing, looking on in utter shock. It took a few minutes, but she got Jacob into the passenger seat before she took her place at the driver side.

With one final look, she peered out the window, seeing John final approach Vittoria’s body. Nayeli could see John’s lips moving but could not hear what he was saying. With a deep breath and with tears still streaming down her face, she started the ignition, John and Vittoria’s forms becoming mere specks in the rearview mirror.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you do it? Why would you sacrifice your life for hers?”

Thunderclouds began to form overhead, a roar occurring here and there. Vittoria could not help but relish in the cliche nature of it: the finale for the two tumultuous lovers. Her swan song. John took Vittoria’s head and rested it in her lap, wiping the blood that spilled down her chin from her mouth. 

“One thing you don’t know about me John,” she smirked, coughing once more, undoing John’s effort to keep the blood from streamed from her mouth, “I am actually capable of love.”

There was a shift of movement from behind them. John looked over his shoulder, seeing Joseph and the remaining Chosen standing idly by. John looked to his brother, eye’s pleading silently for help. Joseph, however, stared blankly back at him before turning around and proceeding back to the way they had come. John’s mouth was left agape as he rocked Vittoria’s body.

“Vee- don’t do this to me.” he sounded frantic.

Vittoria’s eye’s stared absent-mindedly into the sky as raindrops began to befall them, “Do you want to hear a joke John?” she smirked, her voice becoming a hoarse whisper as her strength began to wane.

When John said nothing, she filled in the silence, “I think I did love you. I even started writing a song for you before-well, everything went to hell.”

John’s throat tightened, clearing it to hide the fact that he was on the verge of a complete and utter breakdown, “May I hear part of it?”

“Of course you idiot.” she mused.

She reached up, her hand grazing his face, her fingers familiarizing themselves with the strands of his beard one last time. Her eyes began to gloss over as the color slowly drained from her face. 

_”~Oh John...bold and brave…~_ ”

John hung onto every word she sang, each syllable that escaped her lips acting as a countdown for the inevitable. John stayed with her long after she passed. Shaking with anger, trembling with grief. Where Nayeli and his treacherous brother had run off to was anyone’s guess.

Lord knew though, he would find them and repay them in the only way he knew how for taking the only love he had ever known.

_In blood._

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Three years later_

The California ocean waves collided gently against the couple’s bare feet as they sat snuggly together the ever-shifting sand. The sun had begun it’s descent along the horizon. Jacob Seed adjusted the blanket so that it encompassed his blushing companion whom looked up at him with large hazel-orbs that she called eyes.

“Are you not cold?” she asked concerned as the breeze began to pick up.

He shrugged as he outstretched hand towards her, “Cold doesn’t bother me. Besides-”, his hand rested on the ever-expanding bump that contained precious cargo, “Gotta keep mama bear warm.”

Nayeli grinned, “Oh, so I’ve graduated from little lamb have I?” she teased.

“You’ll always be little lamb to me.” he smirked gently kissing her, “Have you reconsidered the name yet?” he spoke with a mischevious feel to his voice.

Nayeli glared at him, “We are not naming our child Judge.”

Once more he shrugged, grinning, “It was a good try.” 

He leaned down this time kissing her belly before murmuring into it, “Our little Vittoria will be a little warrior though, that’s for sure.”

“Yes,” Nayeli concurred, “Yes she will.”

As the last bit of sun disappeared along the horizon, Nayeli dug into her beach bag, pulling out the dinosaur of an iPod she had been gifted years ago. She offered a headphone to Jacob as she placed on in her own ear, “Some music before we go?”

“Like you need to ask.” he retorted. 

Nay socked him in the arm giggling as he adjusted the earpod into place. Nayeli scrolled for a bit, glancing at Jacob once more as she hit play. A ring of instrumentals pierced through the headphones, as both Nayeli and Jacob came to rest a hand upon her very pregnant belly. Nay turned her attention to the darkening sky as the stars began to emerge. _This one’s for you Vittoria._ With a heavy sigh, Nayeli closed her eyes as the vocals took center stage.

_“~We’ll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day~”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: John's final part was meant to be like a cliffhanger. Could expand on that threat, might not. Time will tell! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ALSO LET IT BE KNOWN NO MATTER WHAT MY BABIES JACOB AND NAYELI WILL ALWAYS END UP TOGETHER. *thrusts fist into air*


End file.
